Sex and the Office
by Caobacafe
Summary: AU- Peeta y Gale son socios en una de las mejores Firmas de Manhattan. Katniss es una abogada recién graduada de Harvard buscando trabajo en la gran cuidad. Los dos hombres se encontraran cautivados por la misma mujer y estarán dispuestos a luchar por ella. Humor/Drama/Romance
1. Bienvenidos, capullos

¡Buenas!... Me he dejado llevar por mis hormonas e imaginación y Voilà! ha salido esta historia, vamos a tener mucho del triangulo amoroso, comedia, amor, papeles, comedia, amor, bueno, explico como va, me he inspirado de 2 cosas:

*El titulo es totalmente inspirado en _Sex and the city._

*Este fic tiene como base la serie _Suits._

Estoy tratando de experimentar una manera nueva de escribir, mas narrativa, tratando de crear como un guión pero creo que estoy fallando totalmente Jajajaja. Este capitulo es como una introducción. Rate M por que Katniss es muy grosera en sus pensamientos y de palabras, drogas, futuros no muy lejanos lemmons, vídeos pornográficos (Jajajaja lo ultimo no).

Espero que le disfruten tanto como estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia

Consejo musical: When they fight they fight by The Generationals

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a _Suzanne Collins_, yo soy una loca que utiliza sus personajes por diversión y ya deberían mandarme al manicomio.

_¡Feedback is love!_

* * *

Bienvenidos, capullos.

Cálido día, eran principios de verano, el sol entraba por la ventana de aquel pequeño apartamento en Manhattan, si, hoy definitivamente era un día muy importante, no todos los días entras a prueba para quedar entre los asociados de unos de los mejores bufete de abogados en Wall Street. La alarma suena, la mujer de piel aceituna se sobresalta cayendo de la cama, provocando que su culo toque el piso, _"Mierda"_ dice cuando ve la hora en su alarma, llegaria tarde si no se arreglaba lo mas rápido posible, abrio su armario y miro los trajes, si, su madre se habia encargado de comprarle tantos trajes era necesario para cuando pisara por primera vez la empresa, duda en escojer entre la falda a la cadera ¿roja o negra?,_ "Definitivamente negro"_, la combino con una camisa manga larga gris satinada, zapatos color carne de Jimmy Choo, decidio hacerce la trenza y antes de darse cuenta, ya solo faltaba 13 minutos para las 7:30am _"Doble mierda"_ cogio una manzana y salio corriendo hacia su destino, cuando piso la avenida, silbo lo mas alto que pudo_ "TAXI!"_, llego a una serie de edificios, el que le correspondía a su futura firma era el mas alto, _"Genial"_ pago el taxi con una sonrisa y corrio tanto como sus tacones le permitían, trajes, trajes y mas trajes, era lo que podía admirar a su alrededor, subió al ascensor y presiono el piso 87, cada empresa ocupaba un espacioso piso, tan espacioso que daba cabo para mas de 500 trabajadores, se imaginaba cuando tuviera una oficina camino a su destino, grande, espaciosa, se pregunto de que color se permitiría decorarla, dorado o plateado tal vez, si, definitivamente alguno de esos colores, el ascensor se abrió y pudo presenciar que nada era calma, mas trajes corriendo de un lago a otro, este era su mundo y dominaría en el, tanto o mas a como lo hizo su padre y su madre, seria la mejor abogada en New York, se imaginaba tantas cosas asombrosas, hasta que las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse en su cara _"Triple mierda"_ presiono de nuevo el botón para abrir el ascensor, sonrió y piso su destino, se paro en frente de la secretaria, que la miro de arriba a abajo...

-Disculpe, ¿ podría decirme donde...

-A la izquierda, salón de conferencias 3-4 -No dijo nada mas y siguió respondiendo las llamadas, vale, esto no era lo que esperaba, se encamino lo mas rápido posible, llego a la sala de conferencia, estaba totalmente llena, solo quedaba una silla vacía, era para ella, paso de largo sin saludar a nadie y se sentó, _"Bien, vamos excelente"_ se dijo a si misma; 1 minuto después entro una diminuta mujer, pelo castaño, sonriendo en totalidad.

-Buenos días futuros asociados, mi nombre es Annie -dijo cariñosamente, _"Aw, que agradable"_, todos resplandecían con sus sonrisas- estoy encargada de calmarlos un poco antes de que llegue sus jefes, darles unas palabras de aliento... decirles que todo estará bien -miro alrededor y fijo sus ojos en la muchacha de piel aceituna -¿Que es eso? -la morena volteo, para observar a quien se estaba dirigiendo, en efecto, era con ella... _"Cuatruple mierda"_ -Si, es contigo, la de la trenza ¿como te llamas?

-Ka... Katniss Everdeen

-Katniss, déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿cuantos años tienes?

-24

-¿No crees que eres muy grandecita para esa trenza? Quitatela, no la quiero ver, es una falta de respeto para mis ojos -Decía en un tono dramático mientras se tapaba los ojos, Katniss enseguida se encontraba liberando su cabello castaño de aquella apretada forma que le había dado, _"Joder"_ pensó, mientras se desenredaba el pelo- Y tu, si tu, el rubio, tu nombre...

-Finnick... Odair

-Finnick, por favor -Se quejaba la mujer, aun mas dramática de lo que había sido anteriormente- dale de comer a tu corbata, esta demasiado estrecha, ¡Caray! es su primer día y ya me lo hacen un infierno, dame un respiro ¡por dios!

Katniss rió por la realidad que le ponía aquella joven a sus sobre-reacciones _"Asombroso"_; de repente un hombre corpulento se acerca y entra a la sala de conferencias, saludando a la diminuta pero intimidante y graciosa mujer,_ "Madre mía"_ aquel apuesto rostro llamo de inmediato la atención de la mujer con piel aceituna, compartían el mismo tono de piel, cabello castaño, podría decirse que en algún momento sus generaciones se cruzaron y a Katniss no le importaría que volvieran a cruzarse, con esfuerzo trato de olvidar sus pensamientos indecorosos y concentrarse en el trabajo.

-Buenos días, soy el Junior Partner de Snow and Manson's

Una risa que provenía de la puerta hizo voltear a todos los presentes en la sala, era un apuesto hombre con risos dorados, su hombro estaba recostado sobre el marco de vidrio, no le incomodo ni un poco la manera en que llamo la atención y tampoco es que se regodeaba de ella porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todos en ese sitio le observaban, el miraba fijamente su celular,_ "Doble madre mía"_ se dijo Katniss a si misma, aquel rubio era tan guapo como el hombre de piel aceitunada, se empezó a preguntar si era una regla ser extremadamente sexy para poder entrar en esa firma.

-No sabia que eso se podía utilizar como tarjeta de presentación, lo tendré en cuenta -le dijo el rubio al moreno en un tono divertido.

-Mellark...

-Hawthorne...

-¿Quieres dar tú las palabras de Bienvenida? -pregunto Hawthorne con un tono de burla.

-¿Para que? -miro a cada uno de los presentes en la sala- míralos, no duraran ni un mes - El de cabello castaño le dirigió una mirada, reprimiendo lo que había dicho, se giro para observar a todos y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, nunca existirá una generación como la de nosotros

-¿Y por generación te refieres? -Pregunto Mellark esperando una respuesta que ya sabia

-A nosotros 2, por supuesto

-No te creas tanto Gale, a la final, yo me hice Senior Partner primero -decía mientras daba unos pasos al frente para poder dar unas palmadas en la espalda del moreno, enseguida volvió a dirigir su mirada al celular.

-Tu apenas te hiciste ayer, no me fastidies.

-Por mucho que te moleste, la palabra_ 'Senior'_ esta en la puerta de mi oficina, no en la tuya -Y empezaron una divertida discusión recordando cuantas veces se han torturado el uno al otro; Annie seguía en la sala, al principio había decidido quedarse porque siempre le entretenía ver a su jefe pelearse con su mayor contrincante en la empresa, pero ya le estaba empezando a hartar, aunque nunca se cansaría de la cara de idiotas que tenían todos los abogados presentes en aquel lugar.

-¡Por el amor de cristo! ¡Parad! ¡los dos! ¡Ya! -grito la diminuta mujer, Mellark y Hawthorne voltearon a mirarle, temiendo de ella, el rubio de una vez escondió su celular en su bolsillo, ella sonrió complaciente -Podrían proceder, por favor, miradle la cara a todos estos críos, todos están ansiosos por hacer cosas legales y creerse la gran coca-cola de Manhattan. Peeta, Señor Sloan -No dijo mas, se giro hacia los futuros asociados, pico el ojo y abandono la sala, _"Raro"_ era la única palabra que podía pensar el cerebro de Katniss para definir todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-Gale, si no te importa, yo daré las primeras palabras -El moreno afirmo con la cabeza, concediéndole la palabra- Yo soy Peeta Mellark, Senior Partner de Snow and Manson's -dirigió su mirada a Gale sonriendo- les guste o no... iré directo al grano, solo tengan presente dos cosas, la primera: preocúpense solo de ganar, es lo que yo hago, yo gano... todo, todos quieren ser como yo, hasta Gale...

-Hey! -se quejo con molestia

-..sabes que si, ahora, la segunda cosa es: me vale un comino si ustedes ganan o no, si en un mes están aquí o no, pero lamentablemente este año tengo que hacer una excepción, como Socio mayoritario tengo que tener un compañero, traer un asociado, convertirlo en otro yo, para su suerte, uno de ustedes lo sera, no crean que es porque veo potencial en ustedes, porque siendo sincero... no veo ninguno, por lo que me decidí a que no perdería mi tiempo en andarme buscando, no porque fracase, ya que nunca lo hago, si no, porque mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para estarlo perdiendo en otra persona que no sea yo -Peeta Mellark miro a su alrededor, buscando a su próxima victima, todos era muy jodidamente ceñidos, corbatas muy estrechas, colores muy chillones, hasta que observo a alguien lo suficientemente no perturbador para su vista, sonrió - Tu, la del pelo desaliñado -expresó señalando a Katniss que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, _"Joder"_ dijo su conciencia...

-¿Yo? -pregunto Katniss con un poco de sorpresa.

-Si, tu, empezare contigo, es tu primera oportunidad de deslumbrarme, te mostrare como son las grandes ligas, después que tu niñera te de un paseo por la guardería, dirígete a mi oficina -volteo su cuerpo hacia Gale- Ves Hawthorne, eso es gracioso porque tu eres la niñera.

-Cállate Mellark -refuto Gale molesto, de nuevo.

-No pensé que terminaría siendo tan bueno para esto, ¡dar charlas es lo mio! -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y retirándose de la sala.

La mañana prosiguió lentamente, Katniss observaba embobada el lugar, era de ensueño, todo lo que ella habia soñado de pequeña, oficinas, cubículos, trajes, papeles, impresoras, su felicidad se arruino cuando recordo a donde debia dirigirse después de que terminara el Tour, pero se dio animos, su madre siempre le habia dicho _"Todos en la abogacia son capullos, solo quieren hacerte sufrir para que no progreses, eso no paso conmigo y tampoco pasara contigo, somos Everdeen, somos fuertes"_, se dio animos, bebio agua saborizada y siguio escuchando las indicaciones de Gale, que era tan engreido y gilipollas como Mellark, pero al menos era mas alto, una risa la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, la risa provenía del rubio...

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunto con seriedad Hawthorne.

-¿Yo?... de nada -respondio el rubio, con temor

-¿Como te llamas?

-Finnick

-Finnick... mmmm, no se, no me gusta tu nombre, tiene muchas 'N', ¿hay algo mas que pueda utilizar?

-O... Odair

-Odair, eso me gusta más -El rubio sonrió, estaba sudando, se encontraba tan nervioso - No rías, espero que te tomes tu trabajo enserio, todos esperamos eso...

-Yo me tomo mi trabajo enserio

-Demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que te puedes tomar tu trabajo enserio

-¿Como quiere que se lo demuestre... -Gale se acerco a el y lo miro, como si faltara algo en esa pregunta-... señor?

-No he comido nada en todo el día por el gilipollas de Mellark, tráeme algo para comer, pero odio la carne blanda, tampoco soporto las salchichas, moras, leche y mayonesa -El chico afirmo con la cabeza y salio corriendo,_ "Pobrecillo"_ pensaba Katniss para si misma, estaba asombrada y asustada, todo esto le recordaba a la preparatoria, cuando todo el mundo la pisoteaba por lo sabionda que era,_ "a nadie le agrada un fanfarrón"_ eran las frases que le dedicaban sus malvados compañeros y aunque ahora consideraba que se podia defender mejor que antes, por alguna razón seguía teniendo miedo.

-Bueno, les presento el lugar donde vivirán, disfrútenlo -Y allí estaban: los cubículos, tan diminutos; después de toda una mañana de insultos, insultos y mas insultos, para el final del recorrido todos estaban tristes y un tanto deprimidos, al ver la decepción en la cara de los Nuevos, Gale no pudo aguantar la risa, sin mas, se giro y empezó a caminar, antes de salir por uno de los recuadros dijo con una voz altamente entedible

-Si quereis un trato especial... ¡Andad a lamerle el culo a el bufete de al lado, capullos!


	2. The Game Rules

Hola! Muchas gracias de corazón por entrar, leer, dejar review, marca fav, follow, todas esas cositas que lo motivan a uno al máximo.

Entramos ya en tema, yo siempre voy lo más despacio y realista posible (boring) pero así soy, #todomal jajajajaja.

Espero que le disfruten, yo como siempre disfruto un mundo escribiendo y compartiendo esto con ustedes! Besazos y abrazos.

Consejo musical: Supermassive black hole by Muse (la mejor banda del mundo)

_Feedback is love!_

* * *

The Game Rules

.

_En la oficina de Mellark_

-¿Porque escogiste a la morena? -preguntaba Gale mientras entraba a la oficina de su compañero y cerraba la puerta

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes de que hablo, la del pelo desaliñado ¿Por que?

-Por que si, no se, me pareció bonita, simpática, aguantable, ¿viste su blusa?... era satinada -recalcaba la ultima palabra dando un todo divertido, molestando al moreno

-No te hagas el capullo, se que viste que me llamo la atención

-¿Te llamo la atención? -El rubio reprimió una risa y le miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Claro, no te hagas, por eso la has escogido

-Oh! ya se, piensas que si la primera impresión que ejerza en ella es demostrándole cuan excelente abogado soy, se enamorara de mi

-Eso no tiene sentido...

-Claro que si, por que si primero ve como yo manejo la ley y después te ve a ti, aceptemoslo, tu no eres tan asombroso -Las venas de su compañero estaban a reventar de la furia -Gale, yo no quiero enamorarla

-Tampoco yo -Peeta soltó una carcajada y se sentó en su silla, Gale imito su ultimo movimiento

-Oh, ya veo, pues si es de esa forma, puede que yo también este interesado

-Lo sabia... ¿Que vamos a hacer?...

-¿Me quieres ofrecer un _'threesome'_? ¡Gale Hawthorne!

-No seas capullo, lo que quiero decir es... solo uno de los dos la podra tener -A los dos se les esbozo una medio sonrisa, ya sabian a donde llegarian y estaban mas que dispuestos

-Entiendo, necesitamos reglas...

-He traido el papel

-Me encanta que estes siempre preparado -Gale lo miro un poco extrañado ya que Mellark nunca le hacia un cumplido- eso es lo que me dira la chica cuando estemos en el momento cumbre

-Idiota -Peeta rio fuerte y Gale solo sonreia, negando con la cabeza- 3 simples reglas, tampoco nos comportaremos con adolescentes

-Lo mas maduro posible

-Exacto -Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza- _Primera:_ No se aceptan saboteos.

-De ningún tipo -Gale anotaba, mientras el rubio proseguia a hablar- _Segunda:_ Nada de enviarle flores aca a la empresa o traerle serenatas, se cuan bajo podrias caer

-Capullo...

-Básico...

-_Tercera:_ Nada de alquilar un avión para llevarla a otra parte del mundo -Decía Gale mientras seguia escribiendo

-Eso es clase

-Eso es follarla por billete, no gastare tanto dinero

-Vale. ¿Que apostamos?

-Annie -Dijo Gale mirándole fijamente

-No, Annie no -Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su silla

-Ella solo seria un préstamo por un mes

-Diez días -contrarresto Mellark

-Dos semanas

-Nueve Días -volvió a contrarrestar

-Vale, Diez días -Peeta esbozo una sonrisa, firmaron el papel

-¿Y si tu ganas?

-Tu no tienes nada que me pueda interesar, dejemoslo que lo haré por diversión -Los dos se acercaron a la puerta y apretaron las manos

-No se si ofenderme por eso o sentirme afortunado

-Fue una ofensa -confirmo Peeta mientras abotonaba su traje. Gale abandono la oficina mientras Mellark miraba el escritorio de Annie que le veía con cara de pocos amigos - Iré a donde el señor Sloan...

-Me acabas de apostar por nada

-No lo veas de esa manera

-No hay otra manera de verlo -decía la pequeña mujer, ella le conocía bien, no podía mentirle

-Annie, el no tiene nada que se puede comparar a tu valor -Le decía su Jefe, ella esbozo una sonrisa

-Derribale

-¡Eso haré!

.

_Por los pasillos del Bufete_

Katniss se encontraba encaminándose a la oficina de su jefe, estaba armándose de valor, le demostraría a ese capullo que ella era una abogada excelente, que ser la primera en la corte de Harvard significaba algo,_ "Ya vera"_ caminaba con toda la intención de comerse al mundo, reconoció a Annie a lo lejos y se dispuso a pasar directamente a la oficina de Mellark...

-Wow, wow, calma ese jinete, ¿A donde crees que vas? -Decía Annie mientras se levantaba de su asiento, su cara reflejaba sorpresa.

-A ver a... - no sabia como llamarlo si Jefe, Peeta o... - ¿Mellark?

-Oh, si ¡claro!... eso no sucederá -Le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla, todo su escritorio estaba rodeado de pequeñas plantas y un muy sobresaliente bonsai

-¡Pero necesito ver a Peeta Mellark! El me mando a llamar

-¿Lo hizo? Ay, a ver, el a veces es medio rarito, loquito, sabes es Peeta Mellark... ¿como te empiezo a describir a Peeta Mellark?

-¿Su película favorita es _Varsity Blues_?

-¡Oh, mírate! refiriendo mi frase con la película _Mean Girls_

-Apuesto que si John Stamos te viera, también te dijera que eres bonita -La pequeña mujer soltó una carcajada y asintió satisfecha

-Pasa

Katniss sonrió ampliamente, _"eso ha sido bastante fácil"_ podría fácilmente llevarse aquella mujer, hablar de películas música, cualquier cosa, recordaba las veces que no agradaba a sus compañeras, respiro profundamente y se adentro, no había nadie, ni una alma en esa oficina...

-¡Annie! aquí no hay nadie -dijo un poco confundida

-¡Oh! si, eso es porque Peeta esta en el club con el Señor Sloan -le entrego una tarjeta, en ella estaba escrita la dirección exacta en donde se encontraba su jefe- creo que tiene como 15 minutos esperándote, deberías apurarte, vas tarde ¡Corre!

_"Mierda"_ empezó a correr como loca, se introdujo en el ascensor mientras acomodaba su falda, el cabello, el cuello de la camisa, cada detalle de ella, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el maratón comenzó de nuevo, _"TAXI!"_ se introdujo rápidamente, dijo la dirección mientras le gritaba al taxista_ "¡Rápido!" "¡Rápido!" "¡Rápido!"_, llego de inmediato a su destino, el sol chocaba contra su piel, sus pies le mataban, necesitaba definitivamente meterse en un gimnasio, hacer cardio _"Maldición"_; cuando se iba acercando, reconoció la figura rubia de esta mañana, que miraba constantemente a su reloj mientras escribía por su celular...

-Ya... estoy... aquí...

-Llegas tarde -dijo cortante

-Lo... se... Annie

-No me importa, odio la impuntualidad, ¡por dios! ve al baño, arréglate, ¿quieres que actué también como tu estilista? por que no tengo tiempo para ello -cuando ella se dirigía para el baño - ¿Que haces?

-Voy... al baño

-No hay tiempo para eso, camina, tenemos que reunirnos con el señor Sloan -El empezó a caminar con rapidez mientras ella trataba de seguirle el paso, trotando, reacomodandose todo lo que hace algunos momentos había acomodado en el ascensor.

-¿De que trata?

-Si quise que vinieras para acá no es precisamente porque quiero que te entrometas en mi caso, seré amable contigo, te enseñare como son las grandes ligas _muñeca_ -La cara de la morena cambio al instante por completo, se había cabreado de sobremanera al escuchar como le había llamado, _"Pendejo"_ estaba acostumbrada a los sobrenombres y por ello les odiaba, desde kinder garden, todo el mundo utilizaba un apodo para con ella, este era un nuevo comienzo y no lo iba a permitir...

-No me llames _muñeca_ -Peeta paro su paso cuando escucho esa demanda, sorprendido por el tono enojado con el que la pequeña abogada lo había expresado

-¿Como dijiste?

-Que no me llames muñeca, deberías comprarte unos hisopos, si eres el mejor cerrando casos en toda Manhattan tu prioridad ademas de tener un excelente léxico es mantener tus orejas bien limpias

-Te estas tomando atribuciones que no deberías ...

-Al igual que tu lo has hecho ahorita, si no quieres que yo lo haga simplemente no debes darme leña - El rubio sonrió, al parecer la desaliñada no era tan incompetente como a el le parecía, había ganado una batalla de palabras contra el gran Peeta Mellark, lo de la apuesta podría terminar siendo hasta divertido...

- Vale _preciosa_, no lo volveré hacer

-Ese tampoco es de mi agrado, podrías simplemente llamarme Katniss

-¡Así que ese es tu nombre! te voy a ser sincero, no me gusta, no se, tiene una 'T' en medio -Ella rió por la similitud que ese rubio tenia con Gale, la manera de hablar era completamente diferente, Peeta era mas seguro, su tono de voz era mas entendible y demandable, aunque en la voz del moreno se podía notar cierto aire de sarcasmo y gracia, los dos son equitativamente opuestos, tal vez eran ellos una de las claves por la que el mundo mantenía su balance, el yin y yang de la abogacía. Cuando pasaron por las canchas de tennis, Peeta volteo ferozmente para quedar frente a ella

-Ni una solo palabra _preciosa_, solo observa - ella asintió, odiaba que fuera tan brusco, seco, cortante, egoísta, egocentrista, _"Capullo"_ una parte de ella ya lo odia con todo su ser, se quedo unos 20metros atrás de donde Mellark y el señor Sloan estaban comenzando a charlar, quería escuchar absolutamente todo, principalmente esa era la razón por la que su jefe la había llevado a ese lugar.

-¡Peeta! ¡tiempo sin verte! -Decía el señor Sloan, con una espontanea sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿como has estado? -el señor volteo a observar a la muchacha de piel aceituna que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos

-¿Quien es ella? ¿Tu novia? -El rubio dejo salir una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras que la morena simplemente sentía como sus mejillas adoptaban un color rosado, _"Por dios"_ culpo el calor que desprendía el día por esa reacción ante el anterior comentario

-Para nada Sloan, ella es Katniss, una nueva abogada del bufete

-¿Le estas enseñando?

-Podrías añadir amabilidad a la lista de mis virtudes

-Peeta-Mellark, quien lo diría...

-Bueno, yo no estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi... como debes saber, oi que tu empresa no esta muy contenta con el ultimo servicio que le hemos ofrecido, no ha sido culpa de nosotros principalmente, el capullo que habia tomado el caso era de columbia, una mierda.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Peeta

-Tu esposa quiere que nos quedemos, tu en cambio...

-...Lo se, yo quiero despedirlos.

-¿Porque de repente ese cambio Sloan?

-Me ha cabreado mucho la cagada anterior, vale, no creo que pueda confiar en ustedes

-O mas bien, yo no creo que tu esposa pueda confiar en ti

-¿De que hablas? - Mellark saco un sobre amarillo de su traje y se lo entrego al señor Sloan, la reacción de este después de abrir el mismo era de asombro, estaba sin habla. Katniss estaba simplemente sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo, _"Joder"_ esto definitivamente no se lo habían enseñado en Harvard y si lo habían hecho, de seguro no asistió a esa clase - ¿Que mierdas es esto Peeta?

-Son unas fotos en donde apareces involucrado con una mujer que no es la señora Sloan

-¿Que pretendes?

-Pretendo que vendas el 10% de tus acciones a tu actual mujer, ella tendrá un poco de control mas en la empresa, lo suficiente para que mi firma se quede trabajando para tu compañía

-¡ Perderé mas de un millón de dolares si hago eso!

-Es solo una cuarta parte de lo que perderás si estas fotos llegan a manos de la señora Sloan

-Y quien se las dará, ¿tu?

-Si yo pude conseguirlas en una semana, ¿cuanto crees que le tomara conseguirlas a un investigador privado? Vendele las acciones.

-Me estas cogiendo el culo Mellark

-Oye, mi problema no es que te cojas a todas las mujeres de Manhattan, mi problema es la posición erronea que le das a todas ellas. Vendele las acciones.

.

_En la limosina de Peeta Mellark_

Ninguno de los dos había articulado palabra alguna, Katniss estaba lo asombrada con el acontecimiento que había presenciado, _"Genio"_ era la palabra que daba vueltas por su cabeza, Mellark en cambio estaba totalmente ocupado realizando llamadas y enviando mensajes, su cabeza giro un momento para observar por la ventana derecha, sonrió al mirar la cara de asombro que tenia la_ 'preciosa'_ mujer morena, estaba acostumbrado a provocar esos efectos en todos los abogados que presenciaban sus cierres.

-Si no cierras tu bonita boca puede entrar una mosca en ella

-¡Fue increíble!

-Lo se

-No, enserio, eras como... ¡como Rocky vs Drago!, nunca había presenciado algo así en mi vida.

-¿Te gusta Rocky Balboa?

-Estas de broma, es una genialidad de la industria cinematográfica -El rubio sonrió aun mas, esta mujer definitivamente lo estaba sorprendiendo - Peeta, ¿puedo saber quien fue... el abogado?

-Fue Gale -dijo con tono serio, ella sonrió, _"Interesante"_ al parecer, al final de todo, si se preocupaba por alguien a demás de si mismo, había arreglado algo que su enemigo destruyo, eso significaba algo

-Entonces si te importan

-¿Como?

-Las otras personas, no tenias porque hacer esto, no era necesario, era una perdida que por lo poco que conozco pero mucho que se... atrasaría por años el ascenso de Gale, te importa

-Wow, preciosa, calma ese jinete, no lo he hecho por Gale, lo he hecho por mi -Ella lo miro divertida - No me mires de esa manera, escucha, si mi empresa pierde un contrato como ese no solamente son las ganancias de Gale las que bajan, también las mías, tengo capital invertido en esa compañía, perdería el doble de lo que perdería Hawthorne, ¿entiendes la razón por la que lo he hecho?...

La limosina paro de nuevo frente al edificio de la firma, los dos caminaban en silencio, Mellark sabia la sensación de decepción que esa respuesta le había proporcionado a la morena, pero no iba a mentir, nunca lo hacia, era tan honesto como Mahatma Gandhi, claro... ahorrándose lo de pacista, así que no se culparía por eso; entraron en el ascensor, ella se había acomodado en un esquina de este, por el rabillo del ojo el rubio se aventuro a mirar el cuerpo de Katniss, no estaba nada mal, si la hubiese visto en un bar seguramente la hubiese cortejado, sonrió a si mismo, si iba a ganar esa apuesta necesitaba empezar a jugar, mover las fichas de la manera correcta, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo, ella lo miraba atentamente, el rubio volteo decididamente y se acerco a ella, peligrosamente cerca...

-No me culpes preciosa por poner como principal mis intereses personales -dijo, removió un poco el cabello de esta y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja, para poder depositar un susurro en el oído de la morena - cuando un caso se me hace llamativo, hago lo que sea por cerrarlo.

Y de esa manera abandono el ascensor, dejando a Katniss pasmada y deseosa de ser unos de esos casos que Peeta Mellark quisiera cerrar.


	3. Play the Man

Buenas! Me alegra que guste este fic, yo muero de la risa escribiendo. Daos la bienvenida a Finnick como tal! ahora, explico aquí algunas cosas importantes que me preguntaron...

1- Katniss no se deja de nadie, ya lo verán...

2- Gale y Peeta son amigos, muy amigos, pero en cuanto a su trato son como niños que se pelean, hacen apuestas, sufren de celos, es una relación muy complicada pero si son amigos.

PD: No confíen en ninguno de los dos, mi idea principal era hacerlos unos capullos, ademas, es una apuesta, todo puede pasar (Muy pronto todo se pondrá caliente caliente).

Muchas gracias de corazón por leer, dejar review, marca fav, follow, todas esas cositas que lo motivan a uno al máximo (Dios, nunca se me ocurre que mas decir, ¿que puedo decir? ademas que les quiero un mundo por entretenerse con lo que produce mi corteza cerebral) Ademas, yo digo que JHut estaba borracho cuando escribió lo de que el lápiz es rojo, yo una vez estaba borracha y escribí que mi carpeta era amarilla, las similitudes de la vida jajajajaja.

Consejo musical: Knights of Cydonia by Muse (ESTA ES LA CANCIÓN, de verdad, os digo, inspiración pura) y 'Aint Nuthin''by Danny Lütz 

Hoy dejare un adelanto :)!... Feedback_ is love!_

* * *

Play The Man

.  
_En la Oficina de Johanna: 2 días después_

-Johanna, ¡no tenia porque hacerlo!

-No es mi culpa que tu incompetencia haya jodido el caso, en vez de estarte quejando, agradéceme, ¡salve tu trasero! -decía el rubio, se encontraban en la oficina de la propietaria de la firma.

-No me vengas que lo hiciste por mi, no fue ningún favor, lo hiciste por ti Mellark

-¡Claro que lo hice por mi! pero eso no implica el...

-Peeta, cállate -lo silencio Johanna, que observaba atentamente a sus mejores socios pelear como perros y gatos, no iba a negar que Mellark tenia su punto a favor pero se había entrometido en un caso que no le pertenecía, otra vez, tenia que cortar esa conducta - Gale, Peeta cerro el caso por ti, no veo cual es el problema cuando te ha salvado de una grande, ¿quieres el ascenso o no?

-Si -respondió el moreno un poco ofendido, mientras en la otra esquina de ese cuadrado el rubio se encontraba con la sonrisa mas amplia que podía tener

-Te daré otro caso, uno de los tuyos, estafas financieras -volteo su silla, cogió una carpeta, se levanto con elegancia y se la entrego a Hawthorne - ahora, sal de mi oficina

-Ok - dijo Gale con temor y en menos de un segundo se encontraba fuera de esta

-¡Johanna fue genial! ¡debiste ver la cara de Sloan! le dije que si no vendía las acciones a su esposa le diría que le engaña, ¡ah! su cara, perfecta

-¿Chantajeaste a un cliente?

-No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes -comento sin importancia

-¿Chantajeaste al cliente que le robaste a Gale Hawthorne?

-Bueno... si, pero... sabes que tengo razón -se defendió Peeta de manera temerosa, cada vez que hacia algo así ella lo castigaba con un tipo de caso en particular, uno que no era del agrado de Mellark...

-Pro-bono

-¡Johanna!

-No tienes derecho a refutar, te has pasado de la raya, no puedo seguir permitiendo que robes casos. Peeta, se que no te gusta pero los casos pro-bonos enseñan que el bufete se preocupa por la gente, que somos humildes

-Yo no estoy diciendo que la empresa no deba hacer este tipo de casos, estoy diciendo que yo no debo hacer este tipo de casos

-Todos nosotros formamos la empresa

-No lo aceptare

-Lo aceptaras y no lo delegaras a otra persona, tu mismo te encargaras de el ¿entendido?...

_5 minutos después_

-Feliz navidad -decía Peeta mientras le lanzaba la carpeta del caso pro-bono a Katniss, se encontraba en el lugar que no había pisado desde hace 4 años, los cubículos, Katniss no levanto la mirada

-Lo lamento, estoy trabajando con Gale, me ha demandado primero

-Oh, pero este caso lo podrás hacer tu sólita Katniss  
-Estas tan desesperado porque yo lo tome que me has llamado por mi nombre -Levanto su vista para mirarlo y sonrió _"Perfecto"_- No hay otra cosa en el mundo que quisiera ver que observarte trabajando en un caso que implica preocuparse por las personas

-Putas -Katniss rió aun mas fuerte- tu te lo pierdes preciosa

El se giro y miro alrededor, los cubículos se encontraban solos, excepto por uno, ocupado por un rubio que estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en sus papeles

-¡Tú! - el rubio levanto su vista, miro a su alrededor y observo que no había nadie, excepto por el, se señalo con temor - ¡Si tú! _minime_, ven acá -se levanto de inmediato y se coloco en delante de Mellark - ¿Como te llamas?

-Finnick

-Dios mio, ¿Que tienen las madres con los nombres extraños? -pregunto dirigiéndose a la morena- no pueden utilizar, no se, ¿jose? ¿pepito? ¿pablito?

-Tu nombre es igual al de la organización de los derechos de animales -dijo Katniss en un tono gracioso_ "Jaque Mate"_, Finnick oprimió una carcajada y Mellark simplemente la miro incrédulo, nadie desde su ascenso se había atrevido a burlarle y esa chiquilla...

-Atribuciones...

-_Preciosa_ -dijo ella imitando la voz del rubio, mientras movía algunos papeles de allá para acá

-Putas. Toma _minime_, hazte grande, ya que _trencitas_ no quiere aprender a caminar, te enseñare a ti a hacerlo -Peeta se le quedo mirando a Finnick, entrecerró los ojos, había algo que le desagradaba de sobremanera- ¿Porque eres rubio?

-¿Culpa de la genética?... toda mi familia es rubia -respondió confundido

-Necesito que te tiñas el cabello

-¿Pero que carajos? -expreso Katniss sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando _"Chiflado"_

-No te metas _Juana de arco_. Siento que mi identidad esta siendo robada por ti, podrías teñírtelo mas oscuro o tal vez ¡rojizo! -decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos, como si lo anterior dicho fuese la mejor idea ocurrida en su vida

-Peeta, Finnick no se teñirá el cabello

-Claro que si ¿verdad? -el volteo a mirar al otro rubio y este le negó con la cabeza - Joder, toma el caso, trabaja en el, ya he perdido mucho tiempo - Odair se alejo, Peeta miro a Katniss, sonrió, camino para colocarse detrás de su silla, la mujer de piel aceitunada estaba paralizada, no movió ni un solo musculo, respiraba lento, tragaba despacio, el original rubio se agacho quedando al nivel del cuello de ella _"Por dios"_ y susurro:

_'Pero por verte, ese tiempo perdido valió la pena'_ -Y desapareció de la vista de la morena, dejándola un poco confundida y sonrojada.

Katniss se quedo sola por mas de 4 horas, leyendo papeles y mas papeles sobre finanzas, desde sus estudios en la universidad ella sabia que esta no era su área, pero a cambio de sus jefes, ella quería ser excelente en todo, _"Vamos kat, tu puedes"_, tenia los audífonos puesto y con la canción_ 'Aint Nuthin'' _de Danny Lütz siguio con su arduo trabajo, el clima seguia aún más caliente que los días anteriores

_I gotta, gotta spend my time with you baby_  
_I wanna, wanna spend my time with you ladie_  
_I gotta, gotta spend my life with you baby_  
_I gotta, gotta spe..._

Alguien le quito uno de los audífonos de golpe, sacándola de su concentración _"¿¡Que demonios!?"._..

-Sorpresa -Decía el hombre de piel aceituna mientras colocaba una taza de café en el escritorio de su compañera, tenia una enorme sonrisa- ¿Como vas?

-¡Bien! estoy siguiendo una serie de cuentas de varios bancos del caribe, tenias razón en que no deposito el dinero en un solo banco, si no en varios, ahora, hay grandes cuentas en este de aquí, aquí y aquí -decía mientras le entregaba algunos papeles marcados con diferentes tonos de resaltadores- son lo suficientemente seguros como para confiar en ellos, creo que vamos por buen camino -el seguía sonriendo - ¿Porque estas tan feliz?

-No quieren llevarlo a juicio, eso quiere decir que todo lo que estas encontrando y lo que yo suponía es cierto, quieren llegar a un _"acuerdo"_, pero que se pudran por que vamos a hundirlos, pero necesito esto para mañana.

-Seguro, no te preocupes, lo tendré para mañana -decía mientras veía la caja de papeles que había llegado a su cubículo hace una hora, Gale rió y la dio una palmadas sobre la castaña cabellera de la morena

-En el deposito hay mas cajas, no creas que es solo esa_ Catnip_ -_"Otro sobrenombre más"_

-¿Como cuantas mas Gale?

-Como unas 40 mas -dijo Gale mientras se iba, _"La madre que lo pario"_ comento en susurro mientras un estallido de cólera recorría por su cuerpo, Hawthorne era tan capullo como Mellark, ¿como iba a tener tanto papeleo listo para mañana?

.

_En la oficina de Mellark_

Annie se encontraba realizando llamadas, moviéndose de aquí para allá, observo al rubio de la corbata estrecha venir hacia la oficina de su jefe, conocía lo suficiente a Mellark como para saber que le incomodaba de cada persona y ella era tan asombrosa como para andar un paso delante de todo y tomar previsiones para que nada que le haya incomodado anteriormente ocupe su vista de nuevo, suficiente tiene Peeta con encargarse de varios casos por un día; Finnick se paro enfrente del escritorio de la excéntrica mujer, ella le miro y le sonrió

-Hola -Le saludo el con un tono nervioso

-Hola, ¿que deseas?

-Tengo algunas dudas pero... no creo que Mellark desee respondermelas -Ella abrió sus ojos, la frase mas humilde que había escuchado en sus 4 años trabajando en ese bufete, definitivamente este muchacho no iba a llegar muy lejos con Peeta, ni en la empresa si seguía así

-Tu cabello le incomoda

-Lo se, no es la primera vez que me arrepiento de mi genética -Annie esbozo una sonrisa

-Tienes suerte, me he encargado de ello -El rubio la miro confundida, mientras ella se inclinaba, abrió la ultima gaveta de su escritorio y saco un _Fedora_ de color negro - Toma, siéntete como_ Neal Caffrey_ -El rió fuerte

-Un Fedora, ¡bien!

-¿Si sabes manejarlo?

-Mira y aprende -dijo mientras le daba vueltas al sombrero con su mano para colocarlo en su cabeza con estilo, Annie aplaudió y sonrió satisfecha

-Pasa... y se mas agresivo, si quieres que Peeta te enseñe cosas, desafiale sin pasarte, le tiene respeto a las personas que no temen de el

-¿Ese es tu secreto?

-No le digas ni una sola palabra -ella sonrió y le pico el ojo, Finnick estaba mas que satisfecho con el comportamiento de la pequeña mujer ¡estaba encantado!, se dio paso a la oficina de Mellark, llevando su Fedora, Peeta le miro entrar y soltó una gloriosa carcajada

-Bonito Fedora _'Pack rat'_, ¿como vas con el caso?

-Gracias y bien pero... tengo una duda

-No tengo tiempo -dijo Mellark, mientras se volvía a hundir en su MacBook e ignoraba por completo al rubio

-Se que eres mi jefe pero también se que este caso te lo ha dado Johanna por coger el caso de Hawthorne, no acepte este pro-bono por que estoy interesado en que me enseñes, si no por que odio a Gale, me pareció magnifico lo que hiciste y ese es el fin de la historia, así que si no quieres que Manson se entere que me has delegado esto -movió la carpeta- sera mejor que me ayudes Mellark

_"¡Que cojones!"_ se escucho la voz de Annie por el intercomunicador, Peeta la volteo a mirar de manera asesina _"No me mires asi, sabes que tu minime tiene razón"_

-¡Me llamo Finnick! ¡Carajo!

Expreso con enojo, todos quedaron en silencio...

-¿Como es que ella ha escuchado si no has presionado el intercomunicador del teléfono? -pregunto Finnick con duda, rompiendo la tensión que el mismo había creado, antes de que Mellark pudiera responderle, se escucho de nuevo la voz de Annie por el teléfono...

_"Oh, cariño, eso es por que yo siempre escucho"_ Peeta ignoro todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, cerro su Mac, se movió con molestia en su silla y observo a Odair.

-¿Cual es tu duda Finnick?

.

_En el deposito de Snow and Manson's_

Eran ya las 11pm, Katniss se encontraba en el piso de aquel cuarto con muchos papeles a su alrededor, le pidio disculpas a los arboles y al planeta por el ataque directo a su naturaleza, sus tacones se encontraban en alguna parte del deposito, bendijo a su mente por haber decidido aquella mañana en hacerse un trenza, el calor de Manhattan estaba mas arriba de los 27º, _"Morire de calor" _pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella de agua potable, tenia un mini-estero encima de alguna de las cajas, este dejaba sonar _'Knight of Cydonia'_ de Muse, siguiendo el ritmo comenzó a cantarla mientras resaltaba algunas paginas con unos post-it

_No one's gonna take me alive_  
_The time has come to make things right_  
_You and I must fight for our rights_  
_You and I must fight to surv..._

-Bonita voz _Catnip_

-¿Que haces aqui Gale?

-Oye, me sentí un poco mal por esto, he venido a ayudarte -ella le miro sorprendido "¿Estas de broma?"

-No se me hace gracioso

-No es para que te rías -dijo zafándose la corbata y sentándose con ella, le sonrió y ella no puedo contener devolverle la sonrisa, sin darse cuenta estaba enrollado su trenza entre sus dedos, una acción que realizaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa, _"Tranquilízate"_. El agarro una caja, la abrió y empezó a revisar, tatareando la canción que sonaba en el reproductor, Katniss sonrió, se quedo observando todas las facciones de la cara de su acompañante, su ceño estaba fruncido, tiene hermosos ojos grises, grosor de labios medianos, mentón cuadrado, fuerte brazos...

-Tomale una foto _trencitas,_ durara mas -Tanto Gale como Katniss voltearon sorprendidos,_ "Joder"_ no se habían percatado de la presencia de Mellark, había llegado hacia unos 5 minutos para buscar una carpeta

-¿Que haces aquí Mellark? esto si que es inusual -Le pregunto Gale, sin prestarle mucha atención, en cambio la cara de Katniss estaba ardiendo de la pena, no sabia en donde posar su mirada _"Me lleva la que me trajo"_

-Estoy trabajando en un caso pro-bono con Finnick -respondió Mellark mientras seguía buscando entre los archivos

-¿_Risitos de oro_? ¿Le has escogido a el para trabajar contigo?

-Si -respondió mientras agarraba una carpeta satisfecho - Y por cierto, se llama Finnick, no _risitos de oro_, ten respeto por los nuevos trabajadores Hawthorne

-Tu me acabas de llamar_ trencitas_ -dijo Katniss con ironía

-Cierto, rectifico, ten respeto por los nuevos que de verdad trabajan Hawthorne -se giro un poco para dirigirse hacia Katniss- El se ha ganado mi respeto mientras tu estabas jugando a la 'familia' con Gale -suspiro- las mujeres y sus hormonas

-Púdrete Mellark -bufo Gale molesto por el comportamiento de su socio

-Disfruta la follada, prometo que de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra -dijo divertido mientras abandonaba el lugar

-Para creerte necesito un papel firmado -grito el moreno, se escucho la carcajada del rubio al salir del deposito, Katniss se sentía humillada y furiosa,_ "Malnacido" "Gilipollas" "Ya vera" "Esto no se quedara así"_... - No dejes que te afecte lo que te diga Catnip

-¿Como no hacerlo?

-Yo lo he estado haciendo desde que pise este edificio -Dijo el moreno con desganas, sonriendo tímidamente -Se que a veces no soy bien comportado, pero siempre estaré aquí para ayudar

-Gracias Gale

-Me gusta trabajar contigo, es refrescante, divertido y no incomodo -Katniss rió por las ultimas dos palabras que utilizo Hawthorne para describir su compañía

-A mi también me ha gustado trabajar contigo

-¿Quieres pedir cena?

-Uh, ya comí -dijo Katniss mientras sonreía y empezaba a revisar mas papeles

-¿Y? Nos quedaremos trabajando toda la noche...

-Vale, si lo pones de esa manera, que sea comida china

-¿Comida china? esto iría por la empresa, ¡pediremos sushi! -dijo con emoción

Katniss rió, aunque Gale hizo lo posible por hacerla olvidar el mal rato que le hizo pasar Peeta Mellark hace varios minutos, ella simplemente nunca olvidaba nada y mañana, mañana seria un nuevo día, un día en donde ese capullo se las vería con ella.

* * *

_Cuando yo vuelva a tener tiempo para actualizar:_

-¿Sabes que deberías hacer para cerrar tu día?

-¿Que puede ser mejor que esto?

-Callar a Mellark, yo lo adoro... como no tienes idea, pero, eso seria genial y yo me podría beneficiar de ello

-No debe estar en la oficina Annie, olvídalo

-¿Y quien estaba hablando de ir a la oficina? -Removió una llave por los aires con una mirada de complicidad

-Oh no, no, no lo haré

-Oh si, si, si lo harás

* * *

Nos leemos en la próxima, pórtense mal! besos y abrazos. (Un día juro que no tendré nada que decir y pondré la letra de la canción Macarena jajajajajaja)


	4. She's a Maniac

Yo hablaría con demasía en estos momentos, pero no tengo nadita de tiempo, tengo clases mañana así que montare el capitulo y actualizare con seguridad el Jueves (si no puedo por cualquier acontecimiento de la vida os haré saber), dejare un adelanto y advierto es capitulo es largo, agarren una taza de café :)

AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN SUS REVIEWS, LOS AMO, COMENTEN! YO NO MUERDO... al menos que quiera (Grrrr) jajajajaja, saber que esperan y que no, es muy importante poder satisfacer lo que desean de esto o si estoy haciendo un desastre y queréis matarme, tienen todo el derecho. Gracias por sus follows y por poner esto en sus favs.

No odien a Peeta, enserio, no lo odien (Lo odiaran demasiado al principio, lo se jajajaja #TodoMal) en este cap conocerán el pasado de Katniss!

Consejo musical: She's a maniac by Flashdance (Si, haganme caso ;3)

Colocare los zapatos de Katniss en mi Twitter ** Caobacafe**. _Feedback is love!_

* * *

She's a Maniac

Katniss se había levantado la mañana siguiente, hacia mas calor que los días pasados, recordó las palabras de Peeta, no le habían dejado dormir, aunque apenas pudo cerrar los ojos por una hora, esa hora era mas que vital para poder soportar este día, el había sido la primera persona después de muchos años que volvió a insinuar que ella no podía lograr su meta por ser mujer, porque las mujeres se concentran mas en consolidar una relación que tener éxito en el ámbito profesional, _"Semejante idiota"_ pensaba mientras terminaba de secar su cabello mojado, este día había decidió vestirse lo mas ligera posible, un suéter blanco de Forever 21, la falda roja que dejo de lado en su primer día de trabajo, unos zapatos verde oscuro de Manolo Blahnik, el cabello totalmente suelto y un maquillaje suave, a pesar de todo quería mantenerse fresca, profesional, esta vez no corrió y salio decidida, mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Peeta Mellark recordaba todas las cosas que le había dicho ayer

_"Ten respeto por los nuevos que de verdad trabajan" "Jugando a la familia" "las mujeres y sus hormonas"_

No podía controlarse, se sentía como Kate Moss en una pasarela, todos la observaban en un paso decidido dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe, Annie la noto desde lejos, la miro con preocupación, cuando pretendía decirle algo a la morena, esta levanto la mano y sin detenerse le dijo...

-¡Me vale un cuerno Annie!

Cuando ella iba entrando, escucho la voz Annie en el comunicador diciéndole a Peeta que no la pudo detener.

-Pero mira quien decidió ser adulta hoy y no hacerse una trenza

-Me resbalan tus comentarios Mellark

-Lindo traje _preciosa_

-No me llames _preciosa_, tampoco pongas en dudas mi capacidad profesional por simplemente verme a solas con un empleado, estaba haciendo mi trabajo

-Wow, te refieres a un socio como un empleado... ¿y por trabajo te refieres?

-¡No soy una maldita puta que se anda tirando a todo tío bueno que hay en el mundo! ¡Puta madre, ten respeto por lo que hago! -dijo con el tono mas calmado, pobremente se podía controlar

-Mira como te estas dirigiendo hacia a mi, ¿crees que debería tenerte respeto?

-¿Crees que no se el juego de palabras que estas usando conmigo? Se cuando una persona es menospreciada, toda mi vida he sido menospreciada, pero ¡ya basta!, no permitiré que tu apliques ese juego mental conmigo, no me harás fallar Mellark -Se acercaba desafiante al escritorio del rubio

-No estoy intentando que falles, intento que realmente hagas tu trabajo -se levanto colocándose frente a ella

-Ayer precisamente no estaba jugando carritos, así que no entiendo tu punto

-Rechazaste un caso pro-bono, un caso que pudiste hacer tu sola y lo rechazaste por que tu no te crees capaz de manejarlo...

-Estaba ocupada con Gale... -se excuso

-...¿Y no puedes manejar dos casos a la vez? Yo pienso que eres incompetente porque tu misma crees que lo eres, quiero que entiendas, que si una persona piensa algo definido de otra persona, es porque esa otra persona cree lo que refleja -Ella se quedo callada, este hombre sabia como discutir

-Yo no reflejo incompetencia, tampoco tengo aire de regala coños y no me vengas con un discurso a lo Ricardo Arjona

-Por tu manera de responder, se ve que no te preocupas ni por tu propia madre_ preciosa_ -volvió a sentarse en su silla, mientras regresaba la vista hacia sus carpetas, la rabia estaba subiendo por el cuerpo del rubio de manera increíble

-¡Hey! ¡cuidadito! ¡no te metas en ese territorio!

-¿Que es lo que escondes?... no, no, déjame adivinar, padres sometedores, carrera decidida desde el principio, meta centrada, abusada toda su vida por sus compañeros...

-Para -pidió Katniss de la manera mas pasiva, sentía que iba a explotar, _"Por tu madre Katniss, no llores"_

-Eso quiere decir que estoy bien pero debe haber un giro, como todas las historias complicadas, no se, seguro es todo una novela, como que tienes una hermana que es drogadicta y toda la confianza de que tu familia salga adelante cae en ti -Katniss le miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban hecho cristales, su cuerpo rígido y su cara tan roja como un tomate de la furia contenida _"Maldito hijo de puta"_, Peeta sonrió, había presionado en la herida indicada- Mira, termine siendo hasta bueno en las adivinanzas _preciosa_

-¡NO ME LLAMES PRECIOSA! ¡MI NOMBRE ES KATNISS EVERDEEN! ¡CAPULLO DE MIERDA!

_"Wow, esta chica esta en llamas!"_ dijo Annie a través del intercomunicador

-Vete de mi oficina Katniss Everdeen -dijo Peeta en seco mientras agarraba su teléfono y empezaba a mancar las teclas- Annie, llama a Finnick, la reunión es en 40 minutos

_"Ya lo hice"_ comentó su secretaria

-¿Todavía estas aquí? -pregunto el sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada

-Ya no -Se dio vuelta, salio de la oficina del rubio tal y como entro, hecha una furia.

_"Así no ganaras la apuesta..."_

-En este momento no me importa la apuesta

_"Pues a mi si, no quiero trabajar para Gale ni por un día"_

-Maldita sea, se me había olvidado eso

_"Lo se, te echare una mano"_

-No Annie, ni lo intentes, puedo manejar las cosas...

_"No, no puedes y párate... Johanna viene para acá"_

El rubio dio un salto, se abotono su chaqueta, pieza de un traje hecho a la medida, respiro profundo y salio a la marcha, hizo señales a su secretaria _'¿donde-esta-Finnick?'_, ella le respondió de la misma manera _'ya-viene, supongo'_, Mellark solo pudo negar con su cabeza, cada día se recordaba como odiaba trabajar en equipo

-Peeta -Dijo Johanna con una sonrisa mientras se paraba firme frente a el, era mas alta que el rubio por apenas dos centímetro y se sentía orgullosa de ello

-¡Johanna! ¡Tan bella como siempre!

-Adulador -dijo Annie con tono divertido mientras realizaba unas llamadas

-¿Como va mi caso pro-bono?

-Excelente de hecho voy al tribunal, tenemos una reunión en 40 minutos

-Entonces... ¿Que haces aquí? -Peeta nunca se ponía nervioso, ni en los momentos más aterradores, desde niño siempre creyó que ese era su don, distinguió un Fedora a lo lejos y acto seguido le regalo a Manson una sus mejores sonrisas

-Estaba esperando esto... -extendió su mano, esperando la carpeta que en menos de 30 segundos Finnick coloco en su palma

-Perdón por la tardanza -se disculpo Finnick acomodándose también el traje

-Has puesto a un nuevo a trabajar en el caso pro-bono que te di -dijo afirmando

-Yo mejor lo diría así, estoy trabajando en equipo con Finnick en el caso pro-bono que me diste -Empezó a caminar para no darle ningún chance a Johanna que le atacara de nuevo, le sonrió a Finnick feliz de haberlo sacado de ese aprieto y en secreto hicieron puños, Annie pudo observar esa reacción de su jefe y como si la sonrisa fuera un plaga también se la contagio, Johanna le miro sorprendida, estaba extrañada...

-Se llevan muy bien -comento la estrambótica diminuta mujer en manera calmada

-Llevaba puesto un Fedora y le ha llamado Finnick, ¿ese sobrenombre acaso proviene de una mala película que no me he visto?

-No, ese es su nombre

-Vaya, yo pensé que se llevaría bien con Everdeen -Comento Johanna, diciendo aquel apellido con un tono de familiaridad que Annie no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido

-¿Le conoces?

-Si, si le conozco -Dijo con total honestidad

-No se llevan muy bien que digamos, si te soy sincera, hace rato han tenido una discusión terrible, no lo esconderé de ti, se que te enteraras y tampoco creo que lleguen a congeniar mas, bueno, no por parte de Peeta

-¿Sabes donde esta en este momento?

-No, ¿quieres que la busque por ti?

-Si pudieras ser tan amable, cuando la encuentres dile que vaya a mi oficina, quisiera hablar con ella -Annie asintió mientras Johanna se iba, ella ya se había imaginado el lugar donde estaba...

.

_En el baño de las mujeres_

Katniss estaba ahogada en llanto, no podía contenerse, su pecho dolía, le costaba respirar pero a pesar de eso se miraba fijamente al espejo, sentía un poco de asco, si reflejaba incompetencia, si reflejaba ser una puta, si reflejaba fracaso...

-Muchas veces el solo dice las cosas por decir -se escucho una voz en el fondo

-¿Esta fue una de esas veces? -dijo secamente Katniss mientras le miraba a través del espejo, después de un minutos de silencio la morena entendió que ese silencio significaba una afirmación para lo anterior preguntado

-No puedes dejarte llevar por sus palabras, tengo que aceptar que es todo un capullo

-Tenia razón

-Hey, no dudes de ti misma porque alguien sentencia algo de ti y tampoco te culpes por las cosas que han sucedido en tu vida que tu no has podido manejar, ¿vale?

-Es mucho más complicado que eso

-Lo se -dijo Annie, pasandole un pañuelo y sonriendole - No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo

-Es cierto

-Te invitare a salir esta noche, las primeras 3 rondas van a por mi, ¿Vale? -Katniss se sintió halagada, era la primera vez que otra persona espontáneamente le invitaba a salir

-Vale

-No se diga mas, te pasare buscando a eso de la 7 por tu cubículo -se dirigía a salir - por cierto, Johanna te ha mandado a llamar, es mejor que vayas a su oficina -Katniss asintió, se retoco el maquillaje, peino su cabello, respiro y trato de implantar una sonrisa en su cara.

.

_En la oficina de Johanna Manson_

-Johanna, ¿me llamabas?

-¡Katniss! pasa, siéntate por favor -La morena se hizo paso hasta uno de los muebles de su Jefa - ¿como estas?

-Bien, muy bien -dijo con una falsa sonrisa, llevándose su cabello hacia atrás y sentándose en el elegante sofá de cuero color blanco

-¿Como lo llevas?

-Excelente

-¿Y con Mellark?

-No necesito esto

-Katniss...

-No necesito que me trates como una niña, ya no más Johanna

-Se que Peeta puede ser un capullo a veces y que no tiene idea en lo que se esta metiendo pero, no permitas que te afecte

-¿Como no afectarme? Se ha metido con mi familia, ha utilizado mi vida personal para atacarme

-El no ataca si no lo considera necesario

-No te entiendo -estaba confundida _"Que me quiere decir"_

-Cuando alguien considera a otra persona un peligro lo ataca, sin razón alguna -Johanna sonrió a su máximo esplendor- Eres muy buena Katniss, lo llevas en la sangre, ahora... necesito que me lo demuestres, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Creo que si -Su optimismo subió a la estratosfera _"Yes I can"_- Johanna si me disculpas, tengo que cerrar un caso con Gale

-Veo que me has entendido, adelante, yo confió en ti

Y Katniss salio de aquella oficina sintiéndose de una manera que no había experimentado de hace mucho tiempo, decidió tomar el ultimo enfrentamiento con su Jefe como un incentivo, algo por que sentirse motivada, un desafió, otra persona a la que añadir a la lista para demostrarle que ella sera grande.

.

_En los tribunales_

-Cálmate Finnick, ¿crees que puedes manejar esto?

-Si, yo lo tengo, creo, ¡no! mejor hazlo tu -Decía el rubio nervioso, Peeta se sentía identificado, no porque el se expresaba de esa manera, si no porque internamente siempre se sentía así

-Finnick, respira, no pretendo levantarte si te desmayas, lo tienes controlado, cualquier cosa... yo intervengo, venga, a por ellos -Odair empezó a dar saltitos - _Mario Bross _quédate tranquilo, mejor quítate el Fedora, en un lugar como este, te hace ver totalmente ridículo

Finnick rió, hizo caso a la ultima acotación hecha por Peeta y entro al tribunal, allí se encontraban 2 hombres, el demandado y su abogado, sentados entre la taburetes, a la final Finnick le dijo a Peeta que lo mejor era llegar a un acuerdo, que de esa manera obtendrian mas beneficios para su defendida, era un win-win para su Jefe, por lo que accedió...

-Aquí los papeles que indican que usted pago y manipulo a un testigo para que testificara a su favor, el hecho de que haya acosado sexualmente a nuestra cliente no le fue suficiente, por lo usted debe de suponer que ella no esta de acuerdo con la pobre cifra que usted había ofrecido al principio, pero se la podemos poner fácil multiplique esa cifra por cinco mil, ella no perderá su trabajo y usted le dará un aumento, también de ahora en adelante tendrá el beneficio de un seguro medico... y vacaciones pagadas por usted

-No me intimidara con eso

-Manipulación de testigo es un crimen señor Stefan, creo que no ha entendido, le puedo asegurar que presentaremos el caso para un juicio si no accede a nuestro acuerdo, ira a la cárcel y allí aprenderá lo que es acoso sexual de mil maneras que ni siquiera usted se puede imaginar -Y con eso Finnick daba por terminado su espectáculo

-Yo que tu le haría caso Stefan, mi padre siempre me dijo que un rubio es de temer -Peeta estaba sonriendo, el demandado y su abogado abandonaron la sala, Finnick exhalo fuerte y empezó a soltar un carcajada, lo había logrado- ¿Vacaciones pagadas?

-¿Que? -Odair hizo una mueca exagerada, se podría decir que se le daba tan bien como a Annie- Sabes, eso es lo que le falta a nuestro Bufete

-Déjate de inventos y regresemos a la oficina -Decía Mellark entre risas, estaban mas que satisfechos.

.

_En la oficina de Johanna_

-Tu caso pro-bono ha sido cerrado más que satisfactoriamente -Decía Peeta mientras se sentaba frente a Johanna, era ya las 4pm, por lo que la discusión a las primeras horas de la mañana con Katniss ya debía llegar a sus oídos, se había preparado mentalmente buscando una manera de confrontarla y salirse con la suya

-Que bien, este día estoy recibiendo solo buenas noticias, puedo acostumbrarme -Peeta le veía extrañado

-¿Porque estas tan feliz?

-Haz cerrado tu caso pro-bono y he de suponer que Finnick ha colaborado bastante

-Mas que bastante, el fue el que lo cerro... -Si algo tenia Mellark a su favor es que nunca quitaba el crédito de nadie, siempre ha pensado que el arduo trabajo debe ser reconocido y recompensado

-Exacto y hoy Katniss Everdeen también ha cerrado un caso, yo estaba presente, necesitaban un testigo, Peeta, déjame decirte, no había visto nunca ha alguien desenvolverse de esa manera, estábamos acorralados, por que una cuenta no les daba, Gale no sabia que hacer, aseguraba que todo eso era falso y lo era, pero como demostrarlo en ese momento...

-...¿Como demostraron que era falso?

-Mejor di... como demostró Katniss que era falso, agarro los dos papeles y apago las luces, utilizando la cámara de su celular demostró la diferencia de los sellos, delante de todos en la sala empezó a sacar los cálculos explicándoles a los de la empresa que les estaban estafando, carpetas selladas por aquí y por allá, comparando las cuentas de sus bancos con los de él, todo sumaba a la perfección y no solo ha sido eso, la compañía nos quiere como su bufete de abogados, en este momento están firmando el contrato -Peeta estaba callado, una sonrisa torcida salio de su boca y sus cejas se encontraban en la mitad de su frente, sorprendido, anonadado, estupefacto - ¿Te sigue pareciendo una incompetente?

-Me alegra por ella que no lo sea -comento tratando de no mostrar importancia alguna

-No tienes derecho a tratarla así, no la conoces en absoluto

-¿Y tu si?

-¡Por eso la estoy defendiendo! conocía a sus padres, conocía a su hermana, soy su madrina de bautizo y déjame decirte, no ha sido fácil para ella

-Para nadie en esta vida es fácil

-¿Podrias dejar tan capullo? No vuelvas a mencionarle lo de la hermana, eso es tema sagrado

-No lo mencionare si comprendo el por que -Demandaba el rubio

-Su hermana Prim, fue drogadicta desde que tenia 12, sus padres la mandaron a rehabilitación pero ella escapo, solo se mantenía en contacto con Katniss y ella lo mantenía en secreto de sus padres, fue hasta casi 5 años atrás que sucedió lo inesperado, Prim debía un dinero y no tenia como pagarlo, dio la dirección de la casa de sus padres, pidió que explicaran el por que y ellos no se negarían a pagar el dinero, Katniss estaba estudiando para las pruebas de admisión cuando eso, mataron a sus padres después de que dieron el dinero, yo acudí a donde los Everdeen, ella estaba peleandole a su hermana, reclamándole, después de eso Prim simplemente desapareció y no se sabe nada de ella, ¿satisfecho?

Por primera vez Peeta Mellark se sentía culpable de haber sido tan duro con alguien, no quería sentir arrepentimiento o lastima, esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario, quería hacer algo más...

-Le dare otra oportunidad, hablare con ella y tratare de trabajar en un caso con Katniss, eso es todo lo que prometo

-Y para mi eso es suficiente.

.

_En un Bar de Manhattan: Americain_

La música estaba a todo volumen, ellas dos reían, tomaban, ya habían pasado las 3 tandas brindadas por Annie, prácticamente iban por la novena y seguían allí, sin compromiso alguno, la morena podía sentir lo que es caerle bien a una persona por naturaleza siendo ella misma, "Genial" nada como sus años pasados, hoy había terminado siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida.

-¡Dejame decirte Katniss que esos zapatos estan de muerte! -comentaba Annie mientras pedia al barman otros 2 _'Cosmopolitan'_

-Manolo Blahnik

-Uh, que elegancia -decia la pequeña en su habitual tono exagerado - Mañana seras toda un super estrella, me contaron que has estado de muerte

-Me senti James Bond

-Eso es, hay que pedir martini, ¡Señor! -Katniss reia sin parar- sabes que deberías hacer para cerrar tu día...

-¿Que puede ser mejor que esto?

-Callar a Mellark, yo lo adoro... como no tienes idea, pero, eso seria genial y yo me podría beneficiar de ello  
-No debe estar en la oficina Annie, olvidalo -dijo Katniss mientras mezclaba los 2 tragos y se los tomaba a pecho, mientras su acompañante buscaba algo en su enorme cartera, cuando encontró su objeto, le miro directamente, Everdeen sentía un poco de miedo

-¿Y quien estaba hablando de ir a la oficina? -Removio una llave por los aires con una mirada de complicidad- Yo solo tengo la llave para subir en el ascensor...

-Oh no, no, no lo hare

-Oh si, si, si lo haras

.

_En el apartamento de Mellark_

Peeta se encontraba en su gran mueble blanco de cuero, su plasma prendido puesto en mute, el reproductor de sonidos del océano encendido, una samsung galaxy tablet en su mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda un vaso con té helado, sus panorámicas abiertas y el hermoso cielo oscuro de Manhattan iluminando parte de su apartamento, los días seguían calurosos por lo que solo tenia puesto el pantalón azul oscuro que utilizaba para dormir, nada más, nada menos, de repente el sonido de su ascensor sonó, volteo a mirarlo extrañado, al igual que su oficina, todo era de vidrio, el elevador mostraría quien subía y por suerte el lo había bloqueado la semana pasada teniendo el control de su acceso, cuando vio a la morena de ojos grises subir por la plataforma, se paro de inmediato acercándose a este...

-¿Que haces aquí? -le pregunto mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas y miraba como Katniss trataba de abrir el ascensor- Lo he bloqueado, respondeme lo que te pregunte y tal vez te deje pasar

-Quiero hablar contigo -Dijo Katniss, _"Por dios"_ sus cachetes ya estaban rojos, su mirada estaba fija en el abdomen bien marcado de su Jefe, veía triple por lo que si sumaba los cuadritos de su jefe el resultado era como 24, después de sumar volvió a mirarle a los ojos

-¿Estabas tomando?

-Un poquitico, lo juro -Peeta rio, esta tía estaba completamente loca,_ "Oh por dios, ¿esas son sus entradas?"_

-Si te dejo entrar podrías vomitar en mi alfombra y yo adoro esta alfombra

-No hace falta que me dejes entrar, yo puedo hablar desde aquí -suspiro profundamente- No soy incompetente...

-Katniss...

-Shhh, shhh, que se me ira el discurso -el asintio y la dejo continuar- tenias razón cuando dijiste eso de el reflejo, si me veo de esa manera y a pesar de eso intento luchar contra mis demonios, definir quien soy...

-Lo se, se todo eso, pero no me caracterizo por tener compasión por las demás personas, no esperes eso de mi Katniss Everdeen - la morena estaba empezando a extrañar el sobrenombre que el rubio utilizaba para con ella - No te muevas..

El abrió el ascensor colocándose entre las puertas de este, conteniedolas con sus manos, Katniss no sabia si dar unos paso hacia atrás y alejarse o avanzar y besarle, tocarle.

-Mira, te lo quería decir personalmente, frente a frente, por que se lo difícil que es y el gran paso que significa, felicitaciones por traer a tus primeros clientes, puedes ser excelente, tienes suficientes cualidades, lo sabes, lo se, me he enterado de to... -_"Aguanta"_ se repetía Katniss internamente pero fue en vano, ella avanzó y unió sus labios con los del rubio, callandole, masajeaba sus labios despacio como pidiendo permiso, el después de unos segundos respondió, deborandole, sus manos estaban en las puertas del elevador para que no se cerrase, sufría por colocar la mano en la pequeña cintura de aquella mujer y acercarla a el, pero no hizo falta, Katniss entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de Peeta y pego sus cuerpos lo mas que la ropa le permitían, suspiraban, entrelazaban sus lenguas, chupaban el labio inferior y superior del otro, el olor a alcohol que desprendía la morena lo termino embriangando, se encontraban ya sin aire pero sin embargo seguían aventurando y conociendo la boca del otro, ella tomo un suspiro junto a los labios de ese besante y se separo sonriendo, para los ojos de Peeta estaba preciosamente borracha ya en este instante...

-¿Martini? -Le susurro él, ella sonrió aun mas y afirmo con la cabeza, saco la llave de su cartera de mano y la puso en la boca de Peeta, sosteniendola este con los dientes.

-Dulce sueños Peeta Mellark.

* * *

Esto es algo de lo que sucederá el Jueves...

_"¡ANNIE!"_ se escucho un grito por el intercomunicador

-¿Si, Peeta?

_"Llevo como media hora preguntandote '¿Donde carajos esta Katniss?' necesito que me investigue unas cosas para este nuevo caso"_

-Wow, ¿tan bueno fue lo de anoche?

_"Buscala"_

-Llevo llamandola toda la mañana, pero siempre cae buzón, ¿Quieres que vaya a su cubículo?

_"No, yo voy"_

* * *

Aquí está, les quiero, se que esto fue un tanto más narrativo y no muy a mi estilo, aunque espero que les haya gustado, prometo que el otro será muchísimo mejor. Besos, pórtense mal.


	5. Addicted to Love

Por dios, soy una mala persona, no pude actualizar antes, el capitulo no estaba ni cerca de estar listo, pero aquí esta un super capitulo (Y lo super lo digo por lo largo). Yo no se como llamar a lo que sucede aquí, veremos a Annie y Finnick, veremos de todo.

Yo los amo por todos esos lindos reviews, muchas gracias por ser tan perfectos! por seguir la historia, por darle fav, por comentar (especialmente) Pueden decir lo que quieran, todo sera acepto, si tienen una recomendación yo no como (al menos que quiera jajajajaja) GRACIAS ENSERIO, YO SUELO GRITAR, NO SE PREOCUPEN.

Consejo musical: Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer & Addicted to Love by Florence + The Machine (No saben lo cuando importante son estas canciones para este capitulo, abrid youtube!)

El vestido de Katniss se encuentra en mi pagina de Twitter **Caobacafe.** _Feedback is Love!_

_Aviso: _Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, a mi me daria hasta pereza de leer Jajajajaja, espero que le disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo, besazos!

* * *

Addicted To Love

.

_En la oficina de Mellark_

El día se encontraba tan caluroso como los anteriores, Annie entraba sonriente a la oficina de su jefe, el levanto la vista y la ignoro, riendo para sus adentros, ella se paro frente de una estantería llena de discos de vinilo, una colección que Peeta Mellark podía darse el lujo de poseer, la gran mayoría habían sido regalos de sus clientes, podrá ser un capullo pero bien que hace su trabajo. La pequeña mujer agarro un CD en particular y coloco el disco dejando sonar la canción**_ 'Addicted to Love'_ de Robert Palmer**, el rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, una parte que le agradaba de Annie era esta, sus ocurrencias, desde el día que la conoció cuando trabajaba en la fiscalia habían unido lazos, la consideraba como una hermana, ella había hecho tantas cosas por el y viceversa, no había necesidad de contarle nada, Annie lo sabia todo, con respecto a su persona, con respecto al mundo, la pequeña mujer lo sabia todo. Ella empezó a cantar, encaminándose ritmicamente a la salida y antes de salir por la puerta se giro...

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Negociaste con Everdeen? -sonreía con picardia

-¿Porque no me dijiste que la enviarias a mi casa?... Borracha

-No queria que tuvieras pánico escénico -dijo la pequeña burlona- ella es dura, ¿Terminaste en la cima?

-Eres muy obvia

-No lo soy, tu cremallera esta abajo

-No, no lo esta -dijo con seguridad el rubio

-Pero lo estaba esta mañana

-Se que puedes hacerlo mejor

-Uhh, ¿eso fue lo que Katniss te dijo anoche?

-Fuera -los dos rieron, ella hizo un gesto de militar y salio sonriente, bailando las ultimas estrofas de la canción, las esperanzas de que no cumpliría las ordenes de Gale regresaban.

.

_En el escritorio de Annie_

Finnick caminaba feliz con su Fedora en dirección de la pequeña estrambótica mujer, esta levanto la mirada y le sonrió, el vaivén de las caderas del rubio eran llamativas para todas la mujeres en la firma pero no para Annie, no por que no le parecía atractivo, definitivamente ese hombre era su tipo, de alguna manera iluminaba su día proporcionándole alegría, pero no, el historial de sus relaciones no era muy extensas, no desde que entrelazo profesión con Peeta Mellark, su profesión afectaba su vida amorosa de sobremanera. Antes de que el llegara, le dio la noticia de que su Jefe no podía atenderlo en este momento...

-¿Y quien dijo que he venido a ver a mi jefe? -Dijo Finnick con un tono de picardia, Annie entrecerro los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, ¿que es lo que te trae por aquí?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -El rubio preguntaba mientras se recostaba frente al computador de Annie, mirándola fijamente, ella poseía unos preciosos ojos verdes, grandes, esmeraldas, cabello castaño ondulado que llegaba hasta sus hombros, hipnotizante para cualquiera, algo de lo que se podía regodear la pequeña mujer era de que todos, absolutamente todos los abogados de ese bufete habían peleado por que ella fuera su secretaria, nada que temer para su jefe, la principal cualidad de esta mujer era la lealtad.

-¿Debo contar la que acabas de hacer? -el sonrio y negó con su cabeza -Vale, dispara

-Sabes, ayer estaba caminando por los teatros...

-No oigo tu pregunta -Dijo en tono vacilante Annie, mientras seguía moviendo papeles

-Tengo entradas para el ensayo de la obra de Mamma Mia

-...Mamma... -Balbuceo Annie, mientras Finnick afirmaba con su cabeza - ¿Mamma Mia?

-Meryl Streep estará presente -La pequeña se sobresalto aún más, dejando salir un suspiro, sus ojos se abrieron de manera exorbitante- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, no puedo... -Dijo de inmediato ella mientras veía como el rubio sacaba los 2 tickets de su traje y las balanceaba por los aires, mientras le seguía con la mirada, como si estuviera ejerciendo algún hechizo en ella

-¿Segura? -Preguntaba mientras hacia un puchero

-Seg-ura

-Bueno, si te arrepientes, ya sabes donde es, la hora es a las 6:30pm, esta entrada sigue siendo para ti, si no vas... simplemente terminara siendo de cualquier señorita que pase delante del teatro a esa hora -Esta vez fue el quien le pico el ojo mientras se alejaba guardando las entradas de nuevo en su traje. Annie estaba tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo pero no podía poner atención en nada, ese muchacho había conseguido unas maravillosas entradas y ella quería acompañarle, se moría por hacerlo, pero no podía, negaría sus instintos hasta la muerte si le fuera neces...

_"¡ANNIE!"_ se escucho un grito por el intercomunicador

-¿Si, Peeta?

_"Llevo como media hora preguntándote '¿Donde carajos esta Katniss?' necesito que me investigue unas cosas para este nuevo caso"_

-Wow, ¿tan bueno fue lo de anoche?

_"Buscala"_

-Llevo llamandola toda la mañana, pero siempre cae buzón, ¿Quieres que vaya a su cubículo?

_"No, yo voy"_

.

_Por los pasillos del Bufete_

Peeta caminaba hacia los cubículos mirando su celular, tecleandole, era increíble lo que estaba sucediendo, el... buscando a una aspirante a ser asociada del bufete, simplemente por que había prometido a su mentora que le daría otra oportunidad, ¿desde cuando el era tan condescendiente con las personas?. El rubio iba hundido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando escuchó una reconocida voz a su izquierda...

-Me he enterado de la discusión que tuviste con Katniss -dice Gale mientras se encaminaba junto a el, Peeta sonrió, siguió mirando su celular y no respondió ante el comentario de su socio - ¿Quieres que te consuele?

-No hace falta, lo estoy manejando muy bien

-La has liado feo Mellark, no me la debes poner tan fácil

-Estoy tanto en competencia como tu -Le aclaro Peeta, mientras guardaba su celular, se acercaban a la cafetería, solo estaban a dos oficinas...

-No lo creo

Los dos pararon su paso y se miraron fijamente, amenazadores, cuando voltearon para seguir caminando la figura de Katniss apareció, no sabían por que, pero demonios que si estaba increíblemente atractiva ese día, llevaba un vestido entallado azul marino, manga larga, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, cada curva se encontraba increíblemente marcada, la interpretación **_'Addicted to Love'_ de Florence + The Machine** apareció de la nada, los dos caballeros miraron hacia los lados para ver quien era el causante de la broma pero no, no había nadie, concentraron de nuevo su mirada en Katniss, cada movimiento por ella hacia perfecta sincronía con la suave melodía, ella abrió la nevera y se agachó, dejando apreciar sus glúteos a través de la apretada tela azul, Gale levanto la ceja y dejo salir un suspiro, Mellark se mordió el labio inferior y su cara se balanceo hacia la derecha, de repente, la morena empezó a tararear al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, su melena castaña estaba totalmente alborotada, cuando se volvió a estirar la dejo caer hacia atrás, las ondas se movían con perfección, a continuación, se coloco de puntillas para poder abrir la encimera que contenía su almuerzo, dejando visualizar aún mejor sus perfectas curvas, sus pechos, cintura, nalgas, piernas, todo; Peeta paso la mano por su cabello rubio alborotandole mientras trataba de respirar hondo, Hawthorne entrecerro los ojos y un pequeño _"Oh"_ salio de su boca, la cafetera sonó indicando que el café estaba listo, ella le agarro y de repente volteo encontrándose con aquellos dos hombre que le prestaban toda su atención, parte de del cabello cayó en su cara como en cámara lenta, mientra le sonreía a los dos y les saludaba con una mano, volviéndose a girar para terminar de servirse su comida, sin habla los dos hombres no podían ejercer ningún movimiento, se voltearon a mirar y como si hubiesen leído cual era el propósito de su ida hacia aquel lugar, Gale empujo a Peeta y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia aquella mujer, el rubio solo río, deslizo su dedo indice por su corbata y se encamino con tranquilidad...

-¡Katniss! ¡Lindo vestido! -Dijo el de piel aceituna un poco nervioso

-No muy profesional... -Comentó Peeta un poco burlón mientras recorría el cuerpo de Katniss con una sonrisa un tanto picara, la morena lo noto _"Joder"_ sonrojandose inmediatamente, definitivamente el calor de Manhattan estaba haciendo estragos con ella

-¿Enserio? Era uno de los favoritos de mi madre

-Tu madre tiene muy buen gusto -expresó Gale que no paraba de sudar- He venido para ofrecerte un caso, has estado maravillosa en el pasado, te lo mereces...

-Oh, ¿enserio Gale? -Decia con un sarcasmo notorio el rubio haciendo poner aún más nervioso a su socio- Yo también he venido a ofrecerte un caso, no es por mi, es por Johanna -Katniss sonrió, _"Genial"_ le dio un sorbo a su café y miro a los dos, ahora tenia que decidir, con que caso quedarse...

-Gale... quisiera trabajar en un caso diferente esta vez, ¿no te molesta? -La sonrisa del rubio se amplio a su máximo, Gale asintió...

-Vale, puedo trabajar solo -Y sin más se despidió, no sin antes agarrar por la cintura a la morena y darle un beso en sus mejillas susurrando un pequeño...

"Lo digo enserio, estas muy linda"...

-Parece que te has ganado a un admirador hoy -Dijo Peeta mientras se acercaba a ella que le daba un mordisco su sandwich integral, recostó su espalda sobre el mesón de madera pura

-¿Que? ¿Lo dices por Gale? -Ella rio un poco, negando con la cabeza por la ocurrencia de su Jefe, el le coloco el cabello detrás de la oreja, mirándole directamente a esos grandes ojos grises

-Lo digo por mi,_ preciosa_ -Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, la entalpia de la morena había subido, haciendo notar como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse desde un rosa pálido hasta un rojo fuego, el sonrió al ver la reacción que provocaba- Ve a mi oficina cuando termines de comer ¿vale? -Y se retiro, ella solo asintió un poco helada mientras le miraba irse.

.

_En la Oficina de Gale_

-¿Me llamabas? - Pregunto Finnick mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta

-Sabes que todos los años le toca a un futuro asociado encargase de la cena de bienvenida, adivina que... te he elegido a ti -Dice esbozando una sonrisa

-Vale, ¿para cuando seria?

-Para mañana

-Wow, eso no me daría nada de tiempo en poder reservar el local y t...

-Tus problemas no me importan, también te quería informar que se ha esparcido un rumor de ti

-¿Cual? -Dijo el rubio un poco asustado

-Que tienes las entradas para el ensayo de la obra Mamma Mia, debes saber que yo amo a Meryl Streep y tu no eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero apesar de eso, te he hecho un favor, te he puesto a realizar esta cena que seria un lanzamiento para ti en esta firma, haciéndote notar, haciendo que Johanna te note, por lo que me debes una..

-...¿Y?...

-¡Y!... ya se como me la pagaras

-¿Como?

-Las entradas del ensayo

-Gale, no, no puedo

-No te las estoy pidiendo, me las vas a dar, se un hombre de palabra y cúmpleme el favor que me debes -Finnick saco los tickets de su traje, malhumorado y las puso en el escritorio de su jefe- Deberias agradecerme, hoy no puedes asistir a esto por que si no, ¿como vas a encontrar un restaurant digno para la cena de la empresa?

-¿Me puedo retirar? -Pregunto Odair un poco cabreado

-Si, ya tu presencia me esta molestando

-Bien

Y de mala manera salio del despacho del moreno, este tío era más que un capullo, era un idiota, había logrado conseguir la manera de invitar a salir indirectamente a la chica que había llamado su atención desde que llego a ese lugar y ahora este cabrón arruinaba todo su plan, planificado cautelozamente hace 2 días, que mierda, regreso a su cubículo hundido en el más profundo de sus pensamientos, tenia que pensar una solución para esta noche y tenia que pensarla ya...

.

_En la oficina de Mellark_

Katniss iba entrando en la oficina de Peeta pero este iba de salida, Peeta hizo una señal indicándole que se diera la vuelta y empezara a seguirlo...

-¿A donde vamos? -Pregunto ella mientras trotaba detrás de el, como siempre

-A un lugar que no te gustara y que tampoco es de mi agrado

No dijo más, llegaron al ascensor y se encaminaron hacia la limosina de Peeta, mientras varias miradas furtivas se daban entre ellos, cuando estuvieron adentro y el vehículo empezó a andar, el rubio le explicaba el caso a la morena...

-Es un adicto al sexo, he tenido que salvar su empresa por varias ocasiones de mujeres que le emborrachan y hacen que le firmen un papel 'entregándole' la propiedad de esta, es un buen amigo mio pero se supone que estaba en rehabilitación, en su casa, encerrado, me han llamado y esta en el único lugar de ese tipo que abre a estas horas, queda bastante lejos pero tengo que ir a salvarlo...

No dijo más, Katniss asintió, miro por la ventana, pasaron mas de 2horas en camino, el sol estaba ocultándose, la limosina se detuvo, _"Madre mia"_ la mujer se encontraba mirando la entrada de un burdel, pero no cualquier burdel, **_The Pussycat Lounge_**, el amigo de Mellark al menos sabia que era clase, se adentraron, la canción_ 'Buttons'_ de Pussycat dolls sonaba de fondo mientras una muy ensayada coreografía se adueñaba del lugar, el lugar estaba rodeado tanto de hombres como de mujeres envueltos en el momento, Peeta pareció reconocer a alguien, Katniss giro su mirada hacia la dirección que su Jefe estaba observando, captó a un hombre sentado en todo el frente del escenario embobado por unas largas pálidas piernas y un cabello naranja, volteo la vista a su jefe que tenia su ceño más que fruncido...

-¿Que piensas hacer? -indago ella

-No tengo idea pero si voy y lo interrumpo, no saldre vivo del acto -Ella rio un poco, mientras Peeta miraba hacia sus alrededores para poder encontrar una solución, termino la canción y con ella la coreografía. El lugar se componía de un gran escenario en el centro, algunas barras de baile, muebles de cuero rojo, fucsia y blanco, en las esquinas de la tarima 2 grandes copas de champange con mujeres dentro y pequeños cubículos con muebles circulares que rodeaba una gran tubo _"Clásico"_, entonces la mirada de Katnis cambió, la morena le sonrió a su jefe, el rubio la miro incrédulo

-Yo si tengo una -Ella se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los cubículos, este le agarro el brazo de inmediato, sus ojos estaban mas que abiertos, ella volteo suavemente y le dijo -Llevate a tu amigo a ese cubículo -Le señala uno a su izquierda- cuando yo me acerque, saca el papel que preparaste para que el firmara, lo hará, ve...

El no se opuso, soltó su mano, ella se dirigió detrás del telón, esperando a que Peeta levantara a su cliente. Cuando ya se encontraban sentados en aquel pequeño espacio que rodeaba la gran barra metálica, ella salió con decisión mientras movia delicadamente sus caderas, en el fondo empezó a sonar**_ 'Addicted to Love'_ interpretado por Robert Palmer**, cuando piso el suelo de ese pequeño escenario, las luces disminuyeron un poco encendiéndose de inmediato las de la plataforma, rojo y azul, azul y rojo, la iluminaron por completo resaltando el azul su atrevido vestido y el rojo toda su morena piel, ella no dejaba de moverse, miro al hombre que su amigo había observado hace rato sonriéndome con picardia...

_"Wow"_ se escuchó salir de la boca del compañero del rubio

Ella sonrió, cogiendo el tubo con su mano, dando vuelta completa, moviendose seductoramente, aquel hombre estaba más que entusiasmado aplaudiendo mientras ella no dejaba de moverse sensualmente , captó al rubio que le miraba fijamente, sin moverse, con sus manos juntas en la pierna izquierda...

_"Vamos nena, necesito ver más lencería"_ dijo el acompañante de Peeta

Entonces se volteo, _"Mas sexy"_ cogiendo el limite de su vestido que era a la mitad de sus muslo, levanto la tela mientras hacia unos movimientos demasiado eróticos, bajando y volviendo a subir, levanto el vestido hasta sus glúteos, giro su cabeza en dirección a su jefe que le prestaba su total atención, sonrió, se mordió su labio inferior y levanto aquella tela sin pensarlo mucho, dejando visualizar su hilo entallado azul un poco mas oscuro que hacia perfecto conjunto con el sostén, parecía una muñeca, dejándose llevar por la música, balanceándose con naturalidad, el compañero de Mellark no paraba de chillar, Katniss dirigió su mirada hacia Peeta, monto su muslo derecho en la barra, subió un poco y comenzó a girar, a la manera de un profesional, cualquier podría creer que ella dominaba ese instrumento como si no fuese su primera vez, cuando llego al suelo, se estiro e inclino, moviendo su cola al estilo de las conejitas de Playboy, el cliente del rubio se levanto aplaudiendo, saco un billete de 100$ y lo coloco entre los senos de aquella mujer con piel aceitunada, Peeta que se encontraba un poco rojo cogió el brazo de su compañero con fuerza obligandole a sentarse, de esa manera ella pudo seguir haciendo su trabajo, ella volvió a morder su labio, dando algunas vueltas más, en las últimas estrofas de la canción, se sentó en el regazo del compañero del rubio, cantandolas suavemente, casi ronroneandolas...

_"Might aswell face it, you're addicte to love"_

-Eres muy guapo -dijo juguetona mientras trataba de mantener una voz un tanto aguda

-Tu eres perfecta...

-¿Quieres divertirte un rato? -Ella se encontraba rozando sus labios con los de él -pero sabes, necesito algo a cambio, más de lo que me acabas de dar

-Te dare lo que quieras -Le aseguro. Peeta se aclaro la garganta, haciendo voltear a los dos - ¿Que quieres Mellark?

-Disculpe que interrumpa su perfecto momento pero Ryan...por tu bien firma esto -saco un papel de su traje- y podrás hacer lo que se te de la gana...

-¿Que es eso? -decia con unos claros grados de alcohol elevados

-Confías en mi ¿si o no?

-Si

-Me quieres seguir viendo mientras coqueteas con este preciosa señorita ¿si o no?

-No

-Entonces firma -Sin más Ryan lo hizo, firmo y palmo 3 veces el hombre izquierdo de su abogado, cuando se giro para mirar a la morena ella se encontraba sonriendo, entonces, el lo entendió

-Has planeado esto ¿cierto?

-En realidad, no he sido yo, ha sido ella -Ryan asintió y levanto a Katniss entre sus brazos, parándose de su asiento y colocándosela en el regazo de su abogado

-Entonces, es toda tuya -Y se fue sin mas, buscando otra victima que de verdad quisiera pasar un rato divertido con el, pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella le miro, tragando suavemente, el rubio le paso el pequeño vestido con una sonrisa torcida, el rubor de sus mejillas estaban al máximo...

-Misión cumplida

-Misión cumplida... -dijo Peeta casi en susurro

-Por favor...

-No dire nada de lo que ha pasado aquí

-¿Ni a Annie?

-Ni a Annie

-Bien -susurro Katniss

-Bien

.

_Por las calles de Brodway_

Finnick se encontraba fuera del teatro, esperando a su invitada de la noche, estaba más que nervioso, más que asustado, era una bajeza lo que Gale había hecho, deseaba vengarse, vengarse por que era la mejor manera que había conseguido para hacerle una cita a aquella pequeña estrambótica mujer. La localizo a lo lejos, ella le sonreía y le saludaba mientras se acercaba aún más a él

-¡Hola! -Le abrazo durante el saludo- Creo que este Fedora ha sido la mejor inversión que he hecho en mi vida- Dijo ella riendo, mientras daba un golpesito en la punta de aquel sombrero- Tienes cara de que alguien ha pateado el trasero -El agacho la cabeza y ella lo comprendió de una vez- Gale te ha quitado las entradas ¿verdad?

-Yo...

-¿Que le debes? -pregunto la diminuta mujer

-Nada, lo juro, bueno... no le debía, hasta que...

-¿Te ha puesto a organizar la cena de bienvenida? -El asistió

-¿Como es que lo sabes todo? -pregunto el con una pequeña sonrisa

-Soy Annie, Finnick, lo se todo. ¿Para cuando?

-Mañana -_"Oh"_ fue lo único que salio de la boca de ella, miro a todos los lugares y chasqueo los dedos

-Ven acompáñame, ya se a donde los llevaras

-¿Me ayudaras? -Ella se paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras, respiro hondo

-Si, te ayudare

Mientras iban caminando ella llamaba por su celular y le iba explicando como eran las cosas

-No puedes llegar tarde al lugar, si eres anfitrión, debes llegar media hora antes

-¿Como sabes tanto de estas cosas?

-¿Tengo que volver a decirte que soy...

-...Annie, lo se, pero, de esto, ¿como? -removio su sombrero, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos- Tienes un

secreto Cresta, lo se

-¿Como sabes mi apellido?

-Soy abogado -sonrió ampliamente, ella negó con la cabeza

-No querido, ni siquiera eres todavía un asociado, bajale a tu ego -El se paro frente a ella deteniendo su paso, se agachó un poco y le miro fijamente a los ojos, entrecerrandolos

-Dime

-Soy una_ 'Foody'_ -Finnick solto la carcajada, ella río un poco para luego fruncir su ceño y empezarse a quejar como un niña pequeña- ¡No te burles! -le daba unas palmadas en el brazo

-Es el mejor secreto de la historia

-Lo se

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Peeta

-¿Ha donde se te va toda ese comida?

-A mi trasero -dijo ella con naturalidad mientras seguían caminando, el se detuvo y ella avanzó para luego parar en seco- ¿Acaso estas viendo mi trasero Odair?

-No me he podido resistir, déjame decirte algo Annie, me alegra que seas una _'Foody'_

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo y siguieron caminando

.

_En el apartamento de Peeta Mellark_

Se había despedido de su compañera hace más de media hora, este día había sido más que duro para el, no se lo imaginaba de esa manera, se quito el saco azul oscuro de entalle hecho a la medida por Marc Jacob, desabotono las muñequeras de su camisa blanca, se dirigió a su MacBook, abriendo Youtube, colocó la interpretación de** _'Addicted to Love'_ de Florence + the Machine**

_The lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own"_

desabotono su camisa despojándole de su definido cuerpo

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss, is all it takes_

removió aquel dorado cabello y se sirvió una copa de Whisky

_You can't sleep, you can't eat_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

abrió la panorámica, saliendo al balcón, miraba el cielo estrellado de Manhattan

_Your throat is tight, you can't breath_

_Another kiss, is all you need_

era demás decir en que persona su pensamiento se basaba en esos momentos

_Oh,_

_You like to think that you're inmune to the stuff_

_Oh yeah_

estaba perdido en un mar de duda, de batallas, había sentido celos

_It's closer to the truth to say that you can get enough_

tragaba a fondo blanco su trago, había sentido celos de su amigo, por ella, por aquella morena...

_You're gonna have to face it_

_You're Addicted to love_

-¿En que te estás metiendo Peeta Mellark? -Se pregunto.


	6. Take a Risk

Primero que nada dar gracias a sus reviews! para los guests son unas muñecas **'PeetaaaaaaaLOVE'** y **'LunaTHG'** me alegra un mundo que les haya gustado, gracias por entrar, leer, poner en follow, fav, sobre todo comentar, este espacio esta abierto para que expresen libremente sus ganas de matarme jajajajaja NO TEMAIS, LA QUE TENGO QUE TEMER SOY YO jajajaja.

Bueno, este episodio es raro con demasía, en serio, es más Annie y Finnick pero tiene una razón, el próximo lo tengo fríamente calculado y si son buenos y me esperan tengo pensado hacer especialmente de Peeta (Ese es mi avance queridas!) ahora, en serio, es un poco flojo, perdonadme, siento que le falto sustancia.

Consejo musical: Everybody talks by Neon Trees & Secret by Maroon 5 (Adoro con toda mi alma esas dos canciones, espero que le disfruten)

El vestimenta de Finnick y Katniss se encuentran en mi twitter como siempre** Caobacafe. **_Feedback is Love!_

Les dedico el cap a mis bellezas de twitter (Carla, Luci, Meri, Lau) aunque es muy poco para lo que se merecen, prometo en el otro hacerlo mejor y dedicárselo con orgullo

* * *

Take a Risk

.

_En el apartamento de Finnick_

Era una mañana igual de calurosa que las anteriores, el rubio se despertaba con una sonrisa en su cara, si, la noche anterior había sido especial por lo que este día era diferente, quería verse diferente. Mientras se secaba escogía un traje hecho a la medida, negro con lineas grises, un chaleco gris y la corbata del mismo color, no estrecha, no quería causarle ninguna molestia a Annie, reía mientras se observaba en el espejo, parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein, ironías de la vida, siempre había hecho todo lo posible para no lucir tan perfecto pero hoy, hoy quería lograr todo lo contrario, coge las llaves de su Mercedes Mclaren pero luego reflexiona, el no era así, había aceptado ese regalo de sus padres por que no le había quedado otra opción, nunca le había utilizado y hoy no iba a ser el primer día, agarro su maletín, bajando el ascensor, se monto en su bicicleta y se dirigió a Snow and Manson's. Se encaminaba a la oficina de su jefe, sabia que no debía tener ningún caso hoy por lo de la cena pero le importaba muy poco, quería trabajar, cuando observó a la estrambótica mujer se quito su fedora, sonrió en su amplitud...

-Linda corbata -Dijo ella sin ni siquiera observale

-¿Lo suficientemente no estrecha?

-Lo suficientemente no estrecha, pasa -El asintió y entro en la oficina, Peeta le miro y alzó la ceja, pero de inmediato volvió a mirar su MacBook

-He escuchado que te ha tocado dar la cena de bienvenida, felicidades -Le decia el rubio mientras Finnick se sentaba en el sofa

-No estoy tan emocionado como debería

-Eso veo, sabes que yo di la cena de bienvenida en mi año -Finnick negó con su cabeza- ¿ya has encontrado lugar?

-No -confesó mientras bajaba la mirada, Peeta rió, sacó una tarjeta de su traje, se acercó al otro rubio, extendiendo su mano derecha con el pedazo de papel

-Ya sabia yo, toma, ya he hecho la reserva -Odair estiro su brazo para cogerle, este miro la tarjeta

-Ya, vale, gracias, pero esa no es la razón por la que he venido aquí

-Estoy trabajando con Katniss -Le corto el rubio de inmediato

-Oh, ya -Peeta volvió a reír, se giro, cogió una carpeta y se la lanzó, Finnick la agarro después de haberle golpeado en la cara, esa acción le había sorprendido- ¿Que es?

-Quiero que trabajes en este caso para mi, si no quieres morir Gale no se puede enterar, pídele ayuda a la Paralegal Enobaria -El rubio asintió y se encamino hacia la salida - Eh, Finnick! si le sabes hacer, puedes conseguir algo más que ayuda -Le pico el ojo. Odair mientras sonreía, negó con la cabeza y salió de la oficina

_"¿Realmente era necesario lo último?"_

-Uh, noto un aire de celos, ¿deseas contarme algo Annie Cresta? -Comentaba con un aire burlón

_"Eres un capullo"_

-Venga Annie, ¿quieres hablar conmigo de lo guapo que se ve Finnick hoy?

_"Sera mejor que te calles o te quedaras sin secretaria"_

-Vale, mañana te llegara tu liquidación, pero ahora dime ¡a que estaba guapo!

_"Ja ja ja que gracioso eres, mira como me parto de la risa"_ -El la miro a través del vidrio mientras ella hacia una mueca exagerada, cogió su celular y se paro enfrente de Annie

-¿Deseas contarme? -preguntó serio

-No es nada importante Peeta, de verdad, lo tengo controlado

-Pues no parece Cresta -El rubio suspiro y le entrego un sobre a la pequeña mujer- ve de compras y relájate -Ella le abrió viendo el cheque, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara pero de una vez la eliminó, guardando el sobre en la gaveta, miró a Peeta que la observaba riendo

-¿No deberias estar poniéndote al día para ir al tribunal?

-¿A donde crees que voy? -Preguntó con una sonrisa hueca mientras se encaminaba hacia los depósitos de la firma_ "Hurra, tigre"_ escuchó gritar a su secretaria con una voz animada, no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

Al abrir la puerta de los depósitos el rubio escuchó una pequeña melodía, habían cajas por todos lados, hace más de 4horas que había pedido a Katniss que investigara este caso para el, estaba bastante satisfecho de lo rápido que ella podía trabajar, vio el mini-estero encima de una de las cajas y reconoció la canción _"Sunday Morning"_ de Maroon 5, miro a la morena, su vestimenta también estaba mejorando, tenia un suéter verde, falda de tubo blanco con azul y zapatos morados, el rubio se posicionó frente al estero, adelanto dos canciones, empezando a sonar **_"Secret"_**de la misma banda. Dio unos pasos, colocándose detrás de aquella mujer con piel aceitunada, sus manos tocaron los brazos a través de esa tela verde, puso su boca al lado del pequeño oído y susurro

-Hablame del caso

Katniss no podía pensar, solo podía sentir como él le tocaba, suavemente, como su nariz hacia contacto con la piel de su cuello, percibía la cálida respiración del rubio a través de su humectada piel

-Katniss, háblame del caso -Volvió a susurrar contra el oído de la morena, ella abrió sus ojos, agarró unos papeles y con entrecortada respiración empezó a hablar, el removió ese cabello castaño hacia un lado, paso el dedo indice por todo el largo cuello de Everdeen, esta trago hondo, sin embargo siguió poniéndolo al tanto de lo que había conseguido. Peeta sujetó el borde del suéter, deslizándolo por el hombro de Katniss, posó sus labios contra esa piel tersa, ella suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, pasaron varios minutos mientras el seguía besando ese espacio, se detuvo en seco, diciendo en un suspiro ronco - No te detengas

-Per...dón -Continuó comentadole los acontecimientos del caso, el rubio tomó la tira del sostén, tomando esta la misma suerte que el borde del suéter, cayó bajo su hombro, apretó este fuertemente con su brazo, mordiéndole, Katniss no sabia como suponía el que ella mantuviera la cordura, tampoco sabia por que no le ponía un parado a esa conducta, estaba excitandola con demasía, estaba volviéndola loca- Eso es todo Peeta -Pudo decir mientras recuperaba la respiración, trataba de que sus piernas no le temblaran tanto, tener la boca de aquel rubio en contacto con su piel no ayudaba demasiado, el la cogió de las caderas fuertemente, volteandola, la miro fijamente, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, acercó su rostro lo suficiente al de la morena como para poder rozar sus labios...

-Muchas gracias preciosa- Y sin más le soltó, dejo el deposito, dejándola ahí sola mientras sonaba la última estrofa de la canción, la morena se encontraba hiperventilando, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder sostenerse de la mesa, logrando recuperar su agitada respiración.

.

_En la oficina de Johanna_

Manson se encontraba moviendo papeles de aquí para allá, transcribiendo algunas cosas a su computadora cuando su celular sonó, ella miro su teléfono sorprendida, había esperado esa llamada desde hace varios meses...

-¿Prim?

_"Johanna"_ -Se escuchó aquella voz en el otro lado de la linea

-¿Prim? ¿Estas bien?

_"Estoy muy bien, si"_

-¿Como va la recuperación?

_"He mejorado bastante"_

-Han pasado meses, ¿por que me llamas ahora?

_"Creo... creo que estoy lista, creo que ya es tiempo de verle"_

-¿Estas segura?

_"Katniss se lo merece"_

-Primrose, si crees que estás lista para verle me comunicare con Rue pero eso si, escúchame muy bien, si vuelves a hundirla, si vuelves a lastimarla, se habrá acabado, todo esto, sera tu último chance

_"Tu no sabes ni la mitad de la historia"_

-Se la versión de Katniss y con eso me sobra

_"Solo quiero verla, ¿vale?"_

-Hare todo lo posible para que vea a Rue esta semana, hasta luego Prim

_"Gracias Johanna"_

.

_En el restaurant: Delmonico's_

La gente de la firma había inundado el lugar desde hace media hora, todos compartiendo, riendo, comiendo, felicitando a Finnick por el lugar y la selección de comida que había escogido, todo era perfecto, estaban reunidos en grupos, como era de costumbre en ese tipo de cenas. Después del último plato habían pedido una ronda de tequila, Enobaria se encontraba bromeando con el rubio mientras los dos tomaban muy contentos los shots de tequila...

-¡Una ronda de 3!

Grito la mujer mientras cogia la mano de Odair y lo llevaba a la barra, Annie miraba desde una esquina, mientras comía algunos aperitivos, quería largarse de ese lugar pero las miradas furtivas de su Jefe burlón no le dejaban otra opción que quedarse y demostrarle que estaba equivocado, muy equivocado, el objetivo de su estadía se acercó a ella con dos copas de vino rosado...

-Vale, no tienes que quedarte a presenciar esto Annie

-Si tu puedes presenciar como Gale coquetea con Katniss, ¿que hace diferente lo mio?

-Que lo tuyo no es una apuesta, vete de aquí, yo te excusare con el ligón aquel cuando se de cuenta que no estas

-No se dará cuenta -Dijo mientras se tomaba de un solo trago el vino, su jefe le miró reprimiendola, ella sonrió, le entregó la copa y asintió...

-Vale, lo mejor sera que me vaya, quiero seguir siendo Annie ¿no?

-Siempre seras Annie, el estar colada por un tio que parece un modelo no lo hace diferente - El rubio cogió unas llaves y se las entrego a la pequeña mujer- Vete en mi carro, alguien vendrá a recogerme

-Uh, ¿Teddy? -El asisntió- ¿Tan reprimido sexualmente estas?

-Fuera -Los dos rieron, se despidió de él, camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Katniss, despidiendose también de ella, Finnick le miro desde lejos como se despedía de todos y salia del local, bueno, como se despedía de todos menos de él, se excusó con Enobaria por un momento, corriendo salio del lugar, alcanzando a la estrambótica mujer...

-¿Tan mal lo estas pasando? -Preguntó el un poco agitado

-No debes estar aquí -Ella oprimia el botón del seguro del carro, cuando sonó el pito, los dos voltearon hacia la localización del automóvil, el la miro incredulo- Es de Peeta -Le aclaró ella

-¿Por que te vas?

-Estoy cansada -Decía mientras se encaminaba al carro, Finnick seguía detrás de ella a unos 2 pasos atrás, cuando abrió la puerta para adentrarse, el le agarró el brazo, volteandola con fuerza, le miro directamente a los ojos esmeraldas, ella le esquivó la mirada, estaba molesta con el, por alguna razón esta hirviendo de la ira hacia con el

-¿Es por Enobaria? -La diminuta mujer soltó una carcajada claramente fingida, Odair esbozó una sonrisa soltándole el brazo pero al mismo tiempo posicionando sus manos alrededor de aquella diminuta cara, la acercó a la suya, uniendo sus labios, le beso, lentamente, suavemente pero con fiereza, el mentón del rubio se veía completamente tensado, bajo su mano hacia el comienzo del cuello, separó su labio superior dejando unido el inferior a la boca de Annie, abrió los ojos y suspiró, de esa manera estaba pidiendo permiso para colar su lengua, ella aceptó de inmediato, revolvió sus manos en la dorada cabellera, mientras una danza muscular ocurría en su cavidad bucal, ya sin aire Finnick se separó, soltándola por completo, le miro de nuevo a los ojos, sonrió, susurró- No hay por que estar celosa Annie Cresta -Deposito un casto beso de nuevo en los labios de ella y regreso al local...

.

_De nuevo en Delmonico's_

Una carcajada había salido espontáneamente de la boca de Peeta cuando vio al rubio salir detrás de su secretaria, estos dos eran demasiado obvios como para no darse cuenta, cuando volteó su mirada hacia donde estaban Katniss y Gale sentados, no habia nadie, su ceño se frunció y empezó a indagar el lugar con la mirada, no la encontró por ningún lugar, sabia que no podia distraerse, Hawthorne era en realidad alguien de temer, de repente escuchó una melodiosa voz hablandole a sus espaldas...

-Tienes talento hasta de cúpido

-¿Lo has visto? -Dijo volteandose para observar a la morena que tenia una copa de Champagne en su mano derecha, tan solo verla le hacia recordar como habia besado su cuello esa tarde, un leve sonrojo aparecio el las mejillas de Katniss

-Si, he visto como has convencido a Annie para que se fuera y Finnick le viera

-Son bastante predecibles -Rieron un poco- ¿Y tu acompañante? ¿Te ha dejado sola?

-Gale ha ido al baño -Peeta asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino- ¿Como te fue hoy en el tribunal? -preguntó ella con un poco de temor, se sentia nerviosa por alguna razón

-No tienes por que hacer esto Katniss -Dijo el serio

-¿Hacer que?

-Preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, como si de verdad te preocuparas por mi día a día...

-Me preocupo...

-Pues no debes -le interrumpio el

-...por el caso -Le expresó ella, el la observó- ¿Te recuerdo que estoy trabajando contigo en ese caso? -El rió

-Vale, ha sido mi mal, puedes estar tranquila, tu comisión te llegara completa -Después de unos instantes de silencio llego Gale de nuevo, parandose al lado de Katniss y colocandole una copa llena mientras quitaba la vacia

-Mellark...

-Hawthorne...

-¿Siempre se saludan así? -Preguntó Katniss un poco divertida haciendo a los socios reir, no lo habian notado, pero si, siempre se saludaban así, desde que eran asociados de la firma, era una manera de demostrarse que a pesar de lo bien que se llevaban eran rivales en el trabajo

-Ya es costumbre -Dijo Gale en un tono un tanto apenado- Peeta, cuéntame, ¿como van los casos?

Antes de que el rubio le pudiera responder una rubia llamo su nombre, haciendo girar a los 3, Mellark sonrió, a unos cuantos centímetros se encontraba una divina mujer en un ceñido vestido purpura, se podían notar sus definidas piernas, cabello largo ondulado hasta los hombros, llamo la atención de todos los hombres del local, sin casi maquillaje, era realmente preciosa. Ella se acercó a Peeta depositando un diminuto beso en sus labios, Katniss giró la vista hacia otro lado, sus mejillas habían aumentado de tono notablemente, al igual que sus orejas, el rubio acercó a su invitada y la presentó...

-Gale, Katniss, ella es Teddy -La rubia extendió su mano

-Placer -Dijo Gale

Katniss sin embargo no dijo nada, solo pudo sonreír falsamente, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, se sentía sucia, se sentía puta, no sabia que su Jefe tenia pareja, ni siquiera sabia si era su pareja, no se detuvo ni un minuto para pensarlo, pero era posible de que fuera un mujeriego, ¡Ja!_ "Era posible"_ es un mujeriego, se sentía como un barato entretenimiento, en menos de un mes le había bailado semi-desnuda, besado borracha, metido mano en el bufete ¿Que clase de comportamiento era ese? y ahora estaba en frente de una de sus conquistas, tan poco delicado era, tan poco ella le importaba ¿A caso esa era su estrategia?. No sabia exactamente que sentimientos eran los que invadía su cuerpo pero si reconocía unos, celos, una pizca de celos recorría todo su torrente sanguíneo, si esta era su estrategia pues muy bien que le esta funcionando. Los 3 compañeros mantenían una animada conversación mientras la morena seguía hundida en el mar de sus pensamientos...

-Eh, Katniss ¿Te pasa algo? -Le preguntó Peeta un tanto preocupado, ella despertó de sus ensimismamiento, esbozando una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro poco de la copa- Vale, ¿Lista para irte, Teddy?

-Por supuesto -Sonrió ella- Un verdadero placer conocerles

Todos se despidieron dejando a Everdeen y Gale solos, quienes siguieron conversando como por 2horas más, animados, entretenidos, reían y tomaban, la morena se sentía más que a gusto, de hecho, durante esos minutos no había pensado en el rubio, por lo que pudo respirar de alivio...

-Venid Catnip, dime algo que más nadie sepa de ti

-Uh, vale, me gusta Glee -Gale se ahogó con su trago mientras soltaba una carcajada- ¡Dios! ¡Lo se! ¡Es tan malo!

-Ni que lo digas

-Ahora tu, dime algo que más nadie sepa de ti

-Soy aficionado nato al Ballet -Dijo el en un tono serio, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Katniss

-No puedo burlarme por ello Gale, debes darme algo menos serio

-Tengo un gato, se llama Roberto -La morena rió- ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso?

-Sorprendeme...

-Lo llevo al dentista de Mellark -Everdeen soltó una carcajada, mientras Hawthorne hacia una mueca de que guardara silencio- Catnip, shhh, no se puede enterar

-Eres impresionante Gale Hawthorne, en serio

-Catnip, ¿puedo hacerte una proposición?

-¿Cual seria?

-¿Quieres salir a cenar mañana conmigo? -Ella le miró sorprendido, no habia tenido una cita oficial desde hace varios años, olvido lo bien que se sentía obtener una proposición así, sonrió y asintió

-Seria un placer Gale.

.

_En el apartamento de Mellark_

Las manos del rubio tiraban de aquel ceñido vestido, se encontraba desesperado, mucha tensión sexual se guardaba en su cuerpo, ella le despojo del traje que al igual que todos los demás eran hechos a la medida, sus falanges bajaron por el marcado pecho de Peeta, haciéndole suspirar...

-Estas muy guapa hoy Teddy -Dijo mientras mordía su cuello y colaba su mano por debajo del vestido, siento la humedad ya presenciada de la mujer, introdujo su mano acariciando suavemente el clítoris de ella, un gemido inundo el apartamento Mellark, retiro sus juguetones dedos para cogerle el culo y montarla a su cadera- Estas demasiado lista

-No se que estás esperando -Amenazó la rubia entre su agitada voz, haciendo reír a Peeta

-Sabes que siempre me tomo mi tiempo -La volvia a besar mientras la recostaba a una de sus encimeras, rozando su miembro erecto con el de ella con un vaivén de caderas bastante despacio, bastante exquisito, haciéndola gemir aún más...

-Eso es lo mejor de ti -Los dos rieron, mientras colaban sus manos entre si, tocándose a plenitud, empezando una danza que duraría toda la noche

.

_En el apartamento de Finnick_

Había llegado hace varios minutos, dejo caer su maletín mientras abría la nevera, como odiaba la comida gourmet, no le llenaban en absoluto, de repente sintió como algo comenzó a vibrar en el mesón, una llamada de Annie pero no logro contestar, estaba nervioso, no sabia como reaccionar, ¿Debia regresarle la llamada? la había besado hace más de 3horas, todo estaba muy confuso, su cabeza daba vueltas, tal vez eran los tequilas que estaban haciendo estragos ya en su interior, su celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez revelando la llegada de un mensaje de voz, cogió el móvil y escuchó el mensaje...

_"Ey Finnick es Annie, se que no debería estar haciendo esto pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso, ya no puedo retroceder"_

* * *

Les dije que estaba rarongo, ahora, para compensar actualizare entre mañana y el lunes, lo más seguro es que sea el lunes, que es donde tengo un rato libre de clases, les quiero un mundo, besazos, pórtense mal!


	7. Womanizer

Buenas, buenas, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está, a ver, este capitulo es de Peeta, para que le conozcan mejor, puedes existir dos opciones o lo terminan odiando más o lo empiezan a comprender (estoy segura que sera la primera #TodoMal). Hay todo tipo de escenas, TODO tipo de escena.

Agradezco un mundo sus PRECIOSOS REVIEWS, las guest **'PeetaaaaaaaLOVE'** y **'LunaTHG'** amor con ustedes. Por seguir darle follow a la historia, fav, todo, TODO, lkcjalkdjasñkjdas = mis emociones.

Bueno, este capitulo lo hice con muchísimo cariño, le disfrute un mundo y espero que ustedes también lo hagan, todas sus recomendaciones serán tomadas en cuenta, hacedme saber que les molesta (Meri, Gale no esta tanto aquí asi que puedes ser feliz jajajaja)

Consejo musical: Womanizer by Britney Spears & Womanizer cover Silvia y Karmen (www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=wcj-0Z0h1ug) ese es el enlace directo, de verdad, sirve para ambientar la historia.

La vestimenta de Katniss y Peeta esta como siempre en mi Twitter** Caobacafe. **_Feedback is Love!_

Ahora si como estoy lo suficientemente satisfecha puedo dedicar este cap a mis bellezas de twitter (Carla, Luci, Meri, Lau). A disfrutar! Pórtense mal! no me peguen, yo les quiero, dentro de poco lo verán. Estoy mejorando en esto.

* * *

Womanizer

.

_En el apartamento de Mellark_

El otoño amenazaba con aparecer, podía sentirse la brisa fresca de los arboles, dos melenas rubias se encontraban revueltas en unas sabanas azul cielo, risas rebotaban por todas las paredes de aquel arquitectónico espacio, Peeta se levanto para hacer café, una carga de energía era lo que necesitaba esa mañana, Teddy se acercó a el besandole la espalda, rodeando su torso con sus diminutos y perfectos brazos...

-Esta sera nuestra última vez Peeta

-¿Como dices? -Decía el girándose para mirarla

-Me mudare a Paris, a Malcom le han ofrecido un trabajo excelente y nos mudaremos

-Te extrañare

-No, no lo harás -La rubia reia mientras besaba el hombro de aquel rubio- fue un placer ser tu amante Peeta Mellark

-El placer ha sido mio

Le beso con furia, despidiéndose al instante de ella, se coló en la ducha despejando todos sus pensamientos, exceptuando uno, la mirada perdida de la morena la noche anterior, siempre había jugado esa carta, dar celos, para ver si lo estaba haciendo bien o necesitaba trabajar un poco más en el proyecto, pero no, ayer pudo identificar que la cocción estaba en el punto, cuando vio a la de piel aceitunada bailar en el bar aquel día sabia lo bajo que podía caer por esas largas y definidas piernas, no iba a permitirlo, se había negado desde ese momento a sentir algo más fuerte, era Peeta Mellark, el mejor _Closer _de toda Manhattan, no por que la historia de una chiquilla queriendo ser asociada llegara de repente, iba a transformar su vida, no posibilitaría ningún chance en ella, era él el que tenia que atraparle, no al revés, aunque sabia que el trabajo para ganar la apuesta iba a ser más rudo, que en este mismo instante Gale tiene una gran ventaja para con el, no le preocupaba en absoluto, tan engreído y patán era que sabia que si le proponía en este mismísimo momento a Katniss echarse un revolcón con el, ella no se negaría; río para sus adentros, le importaba muy poco como su personalidad caía a las otras personas. Cogió un traje nuevo de Gucci, si, quería sentirse poderoso, recordó haberle prestado el carro a Annie por lo que llamo a Antonio, el chofer de su limosina, eran la 9am, para los trabajos que tenia que hacer hoy iba demasiado temprano a su oficina, camino para llegar a los ascensores, marco el piso 87 mientras miraba su celular, no tenia mensajes de su secretaria, era bastante raro pero conocía lo suficiente a Annie para saber que necesitaba su espacio, bueno, eso era lo que había pensado por que cuando la miro esta le lanzaba miradas de odio, la diminuta mujer se levanto y señalo la entrada de su gigantesca oficina, el rubio la miraba extrañado, no fue hasta que ella cerro la puerta que la escucho gritar...

-¡SE TE HA IDO LOS TORNILLOS O ES QUE ERES PUTAMENTE IDIOTA PEETA MELLARK!

-¿Que he hecho? -Preguntaba mientras servia un vaso de agua

-_"¿Que he hecho?"_ -le remedo ella- ¿De verdad, Que has hecho? ¿No crees que ha sido muy estúpido llevar a Teddy a Delmonico's? ¡Donde estaba Katniss! -El le entregaba el vaso de agua mientras la cogía por los hombros, sentandola en el gran sofa blanco- Dime si de verdad quieres que trabaje para Gale

-Para nada

-Entonces, no te entiendo

-Teddy se ha ido a Paris con su marido

-Pues gracias al cielo, así superas a esa mujer -El rió un poco, se sentó al lado de ella y la miro fijamente

-Lo tengo controlado

-Pues no parece, Katniss hoy tiene una cita con Hawthorne, deberias hacer algo...

-No puedo, la primera regla es que no se puede chantajear

-No necesariamente tienes que chantajearle

Annie empezó a contarle su idea para la noche, Peeta reía ante cada ocurrencia, cuando terminaron de planear todo, ella salió, cuando dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de la oficina de su jefe levantó su vista, observando a Finnick que le miraba con atención, el rubio tenía la boca semi-abierta como esbozando una extraña sonrisa, Annie rápidamente esquivó la mirada, empezó a caminar para dejar de verlo pero el de inmediato la siguió, cogiéndola del brazo, quedando a centímetros de ella, le sonrió mirándola fijamente, hundiéndose en esos ojos esm...

-Risitos, te necesito, en mi oficina, ya -Se escuchó la voz de Gale mientras pasaba con ritmo rápido, doblando la esquina, Finnick le miro y no le presto atención, volviéndose a hundir en esos ojos esme...- ¿Que parte de 'ya' no entendiste? -Volvió a desaparecer por la columna, el rubio trato de concentrarse de nuevo en los preciosos ojos esmeral...- Para ayer, la última vez que lo diré

-Creo que debería irme -Dijo Annie en susurro

-No -Finnick no le dio tiempo de ejercer ningún movimiento solo el de unir sus bocas, besándola suavemente, masajeando sus labios con delicadeza, fue un beso rápido que duro apenas un minuto, el se separo de ella, acariciando su mejilla- Recibí tu mensaje

Ella no tenia reacción alguna, se giro en si y empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, el dio unos pasos moviendola hacia la derecha, indicándole que ese era el verdadero camino que debía seguir, cuando Annie dejo esos pasillos, Finnick hizo la mueca de la victoria, gritando hacia sus adentros 'Si' mientras se dirigía bailando hacia la oficina de uno de sus jefes

.

_Por los pasillos del Bufete_

El rubio se encontraba caminando con la mirada fija en su celular, Peeta habia bajado hasta el piso 74, ni siquiera antes de su ascenso toco ese piso pero una gran amiga se encontraba allí, se llebavan bastante bien, ella se llamaba Monica, era tan importante para el como la nicotina para su cuerpo, es decir... nada, repudiaba fumar, el golpe mas bajo que podia recibir su vanidad era la de unos dientes amarillos, nunca quiso ser ese tipo de abogados, simplemente asquerosos

-Mellark, ¡que de tiempos! -Le saludaba una pelirroja en un tono coqueto, el tomo su mano besandola suavemente

-Nunca me olvidaria de ti Monica

-Calla, sabes que es mentira -los dos rieron sumiendose en una animada charla, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando ella también habia competido para ser abogado de la firma pero sus estandares no valieron tanto y aunque todavia era importante para el Bufete, sabia que era remplazable, al contrario de aquel rubio...- ¿Por que has decidido pasar por aquí? -preguntó Monica un tanto intrigada

-Queria ponerme al tanto contigo

-Pues ya lo has hecho Mellark

-No completamente como deseo -Susurro el con una sonrisa torcida, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza divertida

-Contigo debo tener cuidado

-¿Esa no es la mejor parte?

-No realmente -El se acerco a ella, puso una tarjeta en su mano derecha, le miro a los ojos, rozo la yema de sus dedos en la frente de aquella trigeña, diciendo delicadamente

-Pues, esta noche podras averiguar si es cierto o no, te paso buscando a las 7

Monica solo pudo asentir, el se marchó caminando de nuevo por los pasillos de la empresa, como era de costumbre no miraba sus pasos, solo observaba el celular, era increíble los casos que podía resolver desde allí, tan bueno era ejerciendo su trabajo que podía hacerlo a través de un simple BlackBerry. Se adentro en el ascensor, este cerró sus puerta y cuando estaba a punto de hundir el botón de la primera planta ya alguien lo había hecho, alzó la vista para notar que la morena de ojos grises se encontraba frente a el, vestia deliciosamente, un suéter negro cuello tortuga, falda tubo hasta la cintura de color blanco con beige, al igual que su saco y sus zapatos, el cabello completamente suelto, no podia notar su maquillaje, estaba de espaldas hacia el, Peeta carraspó su garganta pero Katniss no volteó, las puertas del elevador se abrieron de inmediato, liberando a la morena de aquel encierro, habia logrado sobrevivir al primer ataque del día, el encuentro con Peeta Mellark, salió del ascensor moviendo sus caderas con rapidez, no tenia excusa alguna por ignorarle pero ¡que demonios! hoy no trabajaba para el, su comportamiento hacia su jefe era lo menos que importaba.  
Era la hora del almuerzo, Katniss la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de Rue pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella en una cafetería no muy lejos de Wall Street llamada_ Green Mountain_, a pesar de todo su trabajo acumulado no pudo dejar de pensar un minuto de la mañana en cual pudiera ser la noticia tan importante para pedir una reunión de emergencia, cuando llegó a las mesas redondas pudo reconocer a la hermosa negra sentada, esta al mismo tiempo visualizó a Everdeen, levantando su mano...

-Katniss

-¿Como estas Rue? -decía la morena mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de afuera de esa cafeteria- No tengo mucho tiempo ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Si - Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron tanto como pudieron

-¿Donde está?

-En un centro de rehabilitación, lleva allí por más de seis meses

-¿Cual?

-_AHRC Health Care Inc_ -Rue le dio una tarjeta- Esta es la dirección, las visitas son los jueves

-Muchas gracias Rue, no sabes como me alegra verte tan recuperada -Everdeen se levantó de su asiento, una brisa corrio por todo aquel lugar

-Kat... Prim esta mucho mejor, esta vez esta poniendo todo su empeño

-Lo se, si el no haberse comunicado con mi le hizo tanto bien pues entonces ha valido la pena la espera, feliz día Rue

Y de esa manera se encamino de nuevo al bufete, su vida seguía girando, al igual que todos los papeles que llegaban a su trabajo

.

_En el Teatro Apolo_

Peeta entraba abotonando su traje Gucci, si, Katniss le habia ignorado, eso estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza en todo el camino por la limosina, el teatro por dentro era un espacio tan pequeño que todos los artista siempre peleaban por presentarse en el para hacer su show mas exclusivo, dos mujeres con su respectiva guitarra se encontraban encima del escenario empezando a tocar una canción inedita de manera acoustica, una era alta con cabello rizado rubio, la otra una blanca mujer con cabello negro, cuando terminó la melodia el rubio se acercó a la chica de melena oscura, ella extendió sus brazos depositando un suave beso en los labios de Mellark, el se separó de ella de inmediato...

-Pamela, habíamos quedado que esto se ha terminado -Dijo Peeta en un tono suave

-Cierto, se me había olvidado, ya esto para ti ha acabado

-He conseguido tu contrato que tanto deseabas, he conseguido que tu anterior representante y discografica os dejen solas sin haberse ganado ni un centado

-Y te lo agradezco de corazón, siempre serás el mejor abogado que ha podido representarme

-Siempre seré tu abogado Pamela

-No Peeta, se que de eso se encarga mi nueva discográfica pero no quiero tener más lazos unidos contigo, eres un ancla, necesito alejarme de ti -Su melodiosa voz se encontraba quebrantada, el acarició la blanca mejilla

-¿Segura de esa decisión? -Ella asintió y esbozo una sonrisa...

-Sabes, yo no suelo hacer Covers pero esta canción va dedicada para ti, no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que cuando la he escuchado tu nombre ha colado por mi mente

Ella cogió su guitarra llamando a su compañera, subiendo de nuevo a la tarima, el rubio bajo los escalones, parandose en la mitad del teatro, las cuerdas de las guitarras empezaron a sonar suavemente, interpretando Womanizer de Britney Spears

_Superstar_  
_Where you from, hows it going?_  
_I know you_  
_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Peeta rió un poco agachando la cabeza, elevó la mano despiendose, saliendo del teatro recibió un mensaje de Monica diciéndole que le esperaba a las 7 con ansias...

_Look at you_  
_Gettin more than just re-up_

Se montó en la limosina indicandole a Antonio que le llevara de nuevo a su apartamento, necesitaba arreglarse para esta noche y sabia que traje iba a utilizar con exactitud, siempre conseguia su buena suerte en los trajes Armani, no queria hacer de esta noche la excepción...

_Baby, you_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

Volvió a introducirse en su ducha, la canción de Pamela rondaba en su cabeza, ese era el escudo en el escondía su sensibilidad, siendo un mujeriego, recordó a su padre victima de la mujer que dio a luz su vida, una groopie, no le era devota a nadie, ni siquiera respetaba la inocencia de su hijo, ya que varias veces Peeta le encontró con otro hombre mientras su modelo masculino a seguir se encontraba trabajando en la fiscalia...

_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

¿Con cuantas mujeres se había involucrado en su vida? ¿Cuantas relaciones serias había tenido hasta ahora? Su única novia Delly le engaño con su mejor amigo 6 días antes de él proponerle matrimonio, no más para el, decidió protegerse y no se arrepentía de ello, si le pusieran a escoger no dudaría en elegir las decisiones antes tomadas con respecto a su vida amorosa. Ya vestido, salió camino a la casa de Monica, hubiera preferido llevar consigo a Natasha pero estaba de viaje por el caribe, la pelirroja fue la opción más segura y rápida...

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer _

Cuando el bajo de su limosina para abrirle la puerta a Monica, si que se veía estupenda, un elegante vestido negro que encajaba a la perfección con su traje, ella le sonrió mientras el hacía paso para que entrara a la limosina, llegaron al restaurant en cuestión de segundos, la recepcionista al identificar al rubio les dijo que siguieran adelante, Peeta colocó un billete de 100$ entre sus dedos para colarse discretamente entre las falanges de la recepcionista...

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are._  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

Ya establecidos en la mesa, la conversación empezó a fluir, discretamente la entrada de un vestido largo rojo vinotinto hicieron desviar su mirada, era la morena que había llegado, su esbelto delgado cuerpo se movía con elegancia en dirección hacia Gale que le esperaba sonriente en su lugar reservado, Peeta no pudo separar la vista de aquellos delicados mechones que resbalaban por aquel largo cuello que ya sus labios habían probado, pero muy escaso, en ese instante deseaba más, pero esta noche no podía, según las reglas y la planificación de Annie, no podía interrumpir, solo tenia que contactar miradas furtivas, sonriendo picaramente para confundirla un poco más...

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are._  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a Womanizer_

Gale estaba sentado de espaldas al rubio por lo que Katniss estaba totalmente a su frente, a una escasa distancia de 3 mesas, ella aún no había notado su presencia. Monica seguía comentando de algunas cosas del trabajo, Peeta afirmaba contestándole con algunos consejos que necesitaba urgentemente, entregaron la carta pidiendo el plato principal de la noche junto una botella de _Champagne Moet Chandon_, el tragó favorito de la pelirroja, era importante para el aprender las cosas favoritas de sus citas, cosas básicas, como su color favorito, trago favorito, posición favorita...

_Daddy-O_  
_You got the swagger of champion_  
_Too bad for you_  
_You just can't find the right companion_

El rubio giro su mirada de nuevo en torno a la mesa de Katniss, sorprendida, la morena le observaba atentamente, Peeta podía sentir como ella se tensaba bajo su toque con solo mirarla pero ocurrió algo, un acto que le dejo anonadado, Katniss agarro su copa recién llena, la levantó, ofreciéndole un brindis, Mellark asintió, cogiendo también su copa elevándola por lo alto, los dos brindaron, tomando un sorbo del etílico, ella aparto la vista de aquel rubio, volviendo a mirar a su cita de la noche...

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
_It could be easy, who you are_  
_That's just who you are, baby_

Después de sentir la presión de la mirada de Peeta encima de ella por más de 20 minutos le costaba concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía con Gale, era atento, comprensivo, fuera del área de trabajo era el tipo de persona con el que ella mantendría una relación, pero no, la mirada del rubio calaba hondo en su interior, bastante difícil poder esquivarlas, 'No caigas' repetía la morena para sus adentros.

Gale pidió su mano llevándola al salón continuo, el salón de baile, Peeta ofreció un baile a Monica que esta no pudo negar, en el centro del escenario, el restaurant inundaba el lugar con un flamenco Español, la pelirroja seguía con incomodidad los perfectos pasos de baile del rubio, era un bailarín nato, eso si con mucho orgullo se lo debió a su madre, Mellark veía de reojo como la morena se dejaba invadir por la rítmica melodía, sonrió, pero no era el único, Gale también estaba riendo tras la seriedad con que ella ejecutaba los pasos, un hombre de cabello blanco agarro el micrófono, pidiendo a sus invitados una acotación especial...

_**-Pido amablemente a los caballeros, que tomen la mano de una dama que no les haya acompañado esta noche, para bailar el Tango Argentino**_

-Yo no se bailar -Dijo Hawthorne con un tono apenado

-Pues podemos ir a sentarnos -La morena miraba como todos empezaban a posicionarse para dejarse llevar por las notas

-No seas tontita, tu baila, yo te esperare en la mesa -El celular de Gale sonó, era un mensaje de texto- Ademas, Johanna -movió su móvil- te espero en la mesa ¿Vale?

Katniss asintió con miedo, el moreno se alejó del salón de baile...

-¿Me permites esta pieza?

La ronca voz de Peeta la hizo girarse sobre si misma, no ejecuto ningún movimiento, el estiro su columna, puso una de sus manos en el omóplato derecho de Katniss, ella coloco la suya de manera que sus yemas llegaban al cuello del rubio, dándole un pequeño roce, tocando algunos de sus mechones dorados, con la otra entrelazaron sus dedos, adoptaron la profesional forma de bailar el tango argentino, empezaron a moverse, rápido, pasional pero al mismo tiempo suave, delicado, una combinación de pies conscientes de cada paso que debían tomar, el dio un paso hacia delante lentamente mientras ella dio una hacia atrás, sus miradas conectaron, Mellark trago en seco...

-¿Tu acompañante? -Preguntó ella

-Bailando con otra pareja

Dio un giro rápido pegando sus cuerpos en plenamente, piernas totalmente entrelazadas mientras la cálida voz de aquel hombre blanco los mantenía en un ambiente tan erótica como casi todos los anteriores compartidos entre ellos, Katniss hizo el particular paso de alejarse, mirar pasionalmente y hacer un juego de maniobras con sus pies para al final sus rodillas terminar apoyados en la pierna un poco inclinada de Peeta, el rubio aprovecho ese acercamiento para pasar sus dedos por toda la linea de la espalda de la morena, regalandole una fuerte descarga eléctrica, sus manos empezaron a sudar en exceso, una ola de calor inundaba su cuerpo, se separó de Mellark casi de inmediato, excusándose con el para ir al baño, corrió con rapidez, tiro de la puerta lanzando hacia el lavado su cartera de mano, escuchó un fuerte sonido girándose...

_Lollipop_  
_Must mistake me as a sucker_  
_To think that I_  
_Would be a victim not another_

Cerró la puerta con llave, se acerco a ella con decisión besandola, el cuerpo de la morena se tensó de inmediato, sus lenguas entrecruzándose mientras le acariciaba por encima de ese vestido de seda, tan fino, cuando en el camino de sus falanges aparecieron los pechos de Katniss pudo notar el endurecimiento de estos a su toque, un gruñido salio de su boca espontáneamente, le iba a matar, eso era tortura pura y dura, las manos de la mujer jalaron aquella cabellera rubio, ella subió su muslo izquierdo a la cadera de Peeta permitiendo el roce directo de sus miembros erectos y húmedos, Katniss gimió, Mellark por el contrario abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la imagen más erótica que había presenciado en su vida, Everdeen se hallaba jadeante por el, la rosada boca abierta para recibir de nuevo su larga musculatura estriada, no lo pensó y se adentro enredándose con la de ella, tocó la delicada panty media que cubría su muslo, le rompió con rudeza, haciéndola suspirar, agarró sus caderas con fuerza montandola en el lavado, posicionándose entre las definidas piernas, suavemente puso su labio inferior sobre el largo cuello moreno, empezó a subir por todo este, saboreandole, su juguetona mano rozó la húmeda intimidad de Katniss, estaba lista, preparada para el, introdujo su largo dedo medio entre los pliegues, sintiendo sus suaves paredes musculares, dilatadas por la excitación que le estaba estimulando, las uñas de esta se clavaron en la espalda de Peeta...

-Katniss

Cuando ella escucho su nombre provenir de la boca del rubio fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se separó de el, Everdeen le miro con rencor, estaba confundida, ¿como podia hacerle esto? ¿como podia comportarse de esa manera con el? Peeta en su contrario no se encontraba en muy diferente escenario al de la morena, confusión absoluta...

-¿Por que? -Logró preguntar Katniss, su tono de voz se encontraba quebrantado

-Quisiera poder saber -Respondió con enojo, quería reclamarle a ella por todo esto que estaba causando en el, quería gritarle para ver si era rabia lo que sentía

-Mal respuesta

-Katniss -Le llamó

-No -Dijo ella con decisión, jaló su vestido cubriendo sus piernas de nuevo, al menos podia tapar la ruptura de sus mayas

-Katniss

-No quiero escucharte, al menos de que tengas la respuesta a mi pregunta

-¿¡Crees que no deseo saberla!? Ni siquiera se como empezó todo esto para yo estar en este estado, no tiene lógica común, esto -La señalo a ella y luego se señalo a el- no tiene lógica común, me enferma verte con Gale ¡deberia darme lo mismo! ¡deberia no importarme! y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mirarles para ver si el coloca un dedo encima de ti Katniss Everdeen...

-No caeré -Le interrumpio ella secamente

-¿Como?

-Eres un_ mujeriego_, se como juegas

-No se de que estas hablando

-No caere en esto, ¿pretendes que te consuele por la supuesta confusión que tienes hacia a mi? cuando ayer después de haberme tocado en la oficina, ¡en la noche vas y llevas una compañera a la cena de bienvenida! vale, estúpida yo, ¿Porque te estoy reclamando? No somos nada, ni cerca estamos de estarlo ¿Que existe entre nosotros? simplemente química sexual, lo que es igual a nada, lo que es igual a que tu argumento y el mio es totalmente invalido -Suspiro hondo, sus ojos grises encontraron a los azules que brillaban a su máximo esplendor...

_Say it, play it, how you wanna_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you_  
_Never you_  
_Baby_

-Disculpame

-Joder, no...

-Es enserio, te pido disculpas por todo esto -Se acercó a ella, sonrió dulcemente, paso sus suaves manos por el cabello castaño acomodándolo, beso la frente de Katniss- Te mereces disfrutar de la velada que te esta ofreciendo Gale

El salió del baño de damas dejandole sola, ella agarró una servilleta retocandose la cara, cuando se dirigía a la mesa de nuevo con su cita, noto la ausencia de Peeta...

_Womanizer _

.

_En el apartamento de Annie_

Annie se encontraba en una pijama mientras se quitaba la mascarilla de de aguacate, en su televisor se veían escenas de _Sex and The City_, recitaba los parrafos de Sarah Jessica Parker, recordaba con añoración y excitación el beso que Finnick le había brindado hoy diciéndole que su mensaje le había llegado, después de eso, cuando llego a su casa tenia más de 10 mensajes de voz del rubio diciendo cosas incoherentes haciéndole reír, la puerta sonó con desesperación...

-¡Ya voy! -Grito, la puerta sonó aún más duro- ¡Carajo! ¿¡Podeis calmar tu culete!? Ya voy he dicho  
Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su Jefe, con las manos en los bolsillos su perfecto traje de Armani, los ojos se encontraban rojos, Annie quedo helada, el la miro con furia y ella entendió de inmediato por que se sentía así...

-Soy igual a mi madre -Dijo estallando en lagrimas de impotencia

-Oh, dios, no, Peeta -Ella le abrazó con fuerza, mientras le consolaba- ¿Quieres contarme que pasó? -Le preguntó la diminuta mujer en un tono sereno

-Va más allá de lo que puedas entender...


	8. Someone I Can Trust

Hola mis bellezas, agradezco un mundo todos sus reviews hermosos y es entendible de que todos tengamos diferentes pensamientos con respecto a este fic y los personajes, eso se respeta :) Espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones en lo que les gusta o no.

Vuelvo agradecer por sus Reviews, un mundo, animan mas de lo que se imaginan, por seguir la historia, darle fav! todo, absolutamente TODO. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, estaba en clases agobiantes (de hecho debería estar durmiendo desde hace rato) y se aproxima una semanas de exámenes puede que actualice el fin de semana como puede que no, pero con seguridad actualizare para el fin de semana del 19/10 que es cuando salgo de las dos pruebas más agobiantes! Eso va también con mi otra historia.

Ahora, para este cap es algo de transición, bueno, no se, pasan muchas cosas, asi que no es transición nada, espero que les guste, ahora empieza a subir el drama tanto de la vida personal de cada uno y el drama en la vida amorosa, tengo pensado algo que espero les agrade

Consejo musical: Starlight by Muse

Sin más nada que decir, besazos, abrazos, arcoiris y pórtense mal, nos leemos para la próxima. Macarena!

* * *

Someone I can Trust

.

Era un día diferente a los otros, era miércoles, un frio se desprendía de lo más lejano al horizonte, la morena de piel aceitunada se despertaba con un semblante diferente, era triste, tal vez acogedor, no sabía cómo describir su sentimiento, miro la tarjeta que le había entregado Rue en aquel restaurant, llevaba ya 5 semanas en prueba para quedar como asociada en Snow and Manson's, había conseguido muchas cosas, varios clientes, el cierre de casos, así como su eficaz ayuda para otros. Se encontraba ubicada frente al espejo escogiendo su vestimenta, unos pantalones de vestir negros de bota fina, una camisa blanca manga larga de corte V, más sus respectivos zapatos negros Manoli de punta cerrada, tradicional traje de trabajo, estiro su largo cabello castaño, había pasado 1 semana del encuentro en el restaurant con el rubio, le recordaba vivamente pero tanto ella como su Jefe acordaron dejarlo en el pasado…

…"_Podemos dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero, yo estaría dispuesto, es la única manera que podamos trabajar juntos ¿Estas tu dispuesta?"…._

_…"Si, lo estoy"…_

Después de ese encuentro no ha tenido que trabajar con él, Gale le demando en totalidad por esa semana, profesionalmente ejecutaban sus ocupaciones juntos, en su vida personal la cosa estaba más calmada, ya que le había pedido al moreno un tiempo, seguían saliendo pero de manera informal, sin ocurrir ningún acontecimiento entre los dos, todavía seguía bastante aturdida por los acontecimientos de todo el mes anterior. Observo de nuevo la tarjeta con la ubicación de su hermana Prim, respiro profundo y la guardo en su cartera, cogió su celular que se encontraba en Off y se encamino al bufete.

Ya sentada en su cubículo, se recostó hacia atrás dejando caer el peso de su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, seguía mirando aquella tarjeta, ¿debía visitarla? Una parte de ella sabía que era su obligación tras todo lo pasado, pero otra giraba en torno al temor en sí

-¡Así que aquí estas! - La morena se sobresalto por escuchar esa voz detrás de ella_, "Madre mía" _Escondió de manera inmediata, casi como un reflejo, aquel pedazo de papel en una de las carpetas, girándose para mirarle cara a cara

-Por dios Peeta, casi me matas de un susto - A penas sus ojos conectaron con los del rubio, sintió sus mejillas arder, al igual que su piel - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, no sé, tal vez, buscar a mi compañera de caso, ¿porque tu celular está apagado?

-Oh, lo siento, se me olvido cargarle ayer, estaba haciendo algunas cosas, espera, ya va... ¿Soy tu compañera de caso?

-Ibas a serlo, ahora solo lo serás cuando me digas que hay en esa tarjeta que has escondido -Le dijo señalando la carpeta en la que le había ocultado

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Katniss ¿Te drogas?

-¡No!

-Entonces porque hay escrito un centro de rehabilitación, si, la vi, ¿sabes que aquí cada mes se hace una prueba de orina? - Le dijo el rubio acercándose a ella mientras cogía la carpeta y sacaba la tarjeta- ¿Te podrías explicar?

-Es un poco larga la historia -Dijo ella con la cabeza gacha

-Tengo todo el día

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer hoy? - El levanto la mano excusándose y agarro el teléfono del cubículo de la morena, marco unos números...

-Annie, cancela las reuniones que me quedan por hoy, las citas importantes colócalas como siempre a primera hora de la mañana, las que no, dentro de un mes -Cuando colgó, la volteo a mirar - Ya no, vamos.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Pregunto mientras trataba de seguir su paso

-A un lugar donde puedas relajarte lo suficiente para contarme la historia de esa tarjeta

-¿Un sauna? -Dijo Katniss un poco confundida, Peeta simplemente se rio mientras mantenía su paso

.

_En el escritorio de Annie Cresta_

Finnick se encontraba recostado en una de las columnas de material sintético que delimitaba el cubículo de la pequeña mujer, observándole fijamente, los dos sonreían cuando intercambiaban miradas, ella tecleaba en su ordenador…

-¿No tienes trabajo hoy Odair?

-Ya lo he hecho, estoy esperando que alguien me demande, todos los casos están cogidos

-Le diría a Peeta que te entregara un Pro-bono pero se ha tomado el día libre

-No pensé que eso pasara –Dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Ni yo, créeme

-¿Quieres un azucarillo? –Extendió el su mano colocándola entre la cara de Annie y la pantalla de la computadora, ella negó con la cabeza mientras le aceptaba la oferta

-Puede ser un poco estresante a veces

-No soy estresante, soy un amor, es más, ven aquí –Dio la vuelta entre las diminutas paredes agarrando la mano de aquella mujer de ojos verdes, esta sobresaltada se dejo llevar, entraron a la oficina de Mellark escondiéndose entre los estantes de discos vinilos y la estantería de los libros

-¿Pero que demon…? –No la dejo terminar cuando ya la estaba besando, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, le beso con plenitud, pudo sentir su húmeda y caliente lengua entrar en su boca sin pedir permiso, abarcando su cavidad bucal, haciéndole estremecer, no se había sentido así con ninguna mujer, era ella, con tan solo una semana sabía que era ella la indicada- Annie… -Pronuncio entre besos, ella solo asintió colando sus manos entre la abundante rubia cabellera, él la detuvo, le miro fijamente

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto ella un poco acongojada

-No –sonrío- Sabes, quiero… intentar algo contigo, lindo, acogedor, completo, siento que de esto puede darse algo bueno, especial –Deposito un diminuto beso en la punta de la nariz- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se encontraba sin palabras, un cumulo de sensaciones se encontraban en su interior, veía más allá de ese momento, veía su pasado, como todas sus relaciones anteriores se acabaron por su vida profesional, era aterrador pero no iba a dejar que el pasado marcara su futuro, no ahora, era tiempo de cambiar

-Podemos intentarlo –Sonrió ampliamente, al igual que el rubio

-Podemos intentarlo –Sentenció volviéndola a besar

.

_En Central Park_

-¡Central Park! -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa Katniss

-¿Qué? ¿Conoces un sitio más relajador que este?

-No, en realidad no -Empezó a caminar alrededor del parque, dejando que el frio viento rozara su piel, hacía tiempo que no pisaba aquel parque, hacía tiempo que no se daba un respiro. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que se sentaron en un banca, entre el prado verde y los arboles con sus hojas de un color mas amarillento

-Entonces... la tarjeta

-Entonces, la tarjeta, todo sucedió…

-Sí, ya lo sé, tus padres murieron por una equivocación de tu hermana menor que es una drogadicta que ha estado desaparecida desde ese incidente -la interrumpió, ella le miro incrédulo- Johanna -se excuso, Katniss asintió_, "Lo que me faltaba" _recordaba como su madrina siempre trataba de salvarla de cualquier persona que le atacara

-Esta -dijo mientras movió la tarjeta- es la actual localización de mi hermana

-¿Que harás al respecto?

-No sé, a pesar de todo, es mi hermana...

-No, no lo es - dijo Peeta cortante - Ella no se interesa por ti Katniss y puedes estar segura que la razón por la que le han encontrado es porque quiere pedirte un favor

-Tú no conoces a Primrose

-No, no la conozco y siendo sinceros tampoco te conozco a ti, pero he vivido estas situaciones, te utilizara

-¡No lo sabes! –Dijo un poco eufórica- ¡No puedes involucrarte en esto! –Se giro y empezó a caminar de una punta hacia otra sin dirigir su mirada hacia el

-Por qué no aceptas que toda mierda que ha caído en tu vida es por culpa de ella

-¡Ella es mi familia! ¿Que acaso tu eres huérfano que no te preocupas una mierda por la tuya?

-No, no soy huérfano y mi familia no se basa en una mentirosa que me manipula para poder salirse con la suya, ¿crees que esto no lo hizo con tus padres? si no me crees, recuerda como termino todo

-No sabes absolutamente nada -dijo Katniss en un estado de abrumación, el se posicionó frente a ella para que le mirarse, fijamente a sus ojos azules

-Katniss, si reaccionas de esta manera a lo que digo es porque sabes que tengo razón, no conozco nada pero como te comento, ya he vivido estas situaciones, siempre ocurre el mismo ciclo, no creas que será diferente contigo -Everdeen estaba exasperada

-¡No sé porque estoy hablando esto contigo!

La morena se dio la vuelta, caminando de manera rápida, el rubio le siguió trotando

-¿Para dónde vas?

-No deseo escuchar otra opinión tuya con respecto a este tema –La de piel aceitunada se giro de manera brusca quedando cara a cara- ¿Por qué crees que necesito tus palabras?

-Porque creo que necesitas alguien en que confiar y lo sabes –El dio unos pasos al frente, encarándose aún más a ella- ¿Recuerdas cuando me gritaste la otra vez en mi propia oficina? Y el hecho de que hubieras llegado borracha la otra noche a mi apartamento también lo confirma

-Yo solo...

-No, deja de estarte excusando Katniss, por favor, asume lo que está ocurriendo, asume las acciones que realizas ¿Por qué fuiste ese día a mi apartamento? ¿Por qué levantaste la copa el día del restaurant? -Ella le miro y solo soltó una carcajada de los nervios producidos, empezó a negar con la cabeza

-No, ¿Qué? estas de broma...

-Necesito escucharlo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Demando él, mirándola fijamente, no sabía porque reaccionaba así, no sabía porque se estaba comportando de esa manera con ella pero tampoco lo iba a pensar

-Yo… no lo sé con exactitud –Dijo ella con un tono de voz bajo y su cabeza gacha

-¿Qué hiciste ese día? –Pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué hiciste tu el día del restaurant? –Contrarresto ella

-Te bese –Respondió de inmediato, con sus ojos fijos en la preciosa mujer

-¿Te gusto?

-Katniss...

-¿Te gusto? –repito, el se acerco aun mas- asume tus actos -dejo salir esa frase casi en un susurro

-Si -respondió el con cabeza alta, ninguno de los dos expresaba alguna mueca, sonrisa, nada, solamente se miraban, fijamente, intensamente

-¿Lo volverías hacer?

-¿Que parte?

-Besarme -Comento ella, el se acerco más y más a ella

-Si

Aquella palabra sonó como un silbido, sus bocas estaban a centímetros de distancia, _"Por dios"_ ella podía sentir el aliento del rubio en sus labios, ya no podían pensar, dejándose llevar Peeta le beso a ella, furicamente, cogiendo ese néctar para saborearlo, exprimirlo entre sus labios y sentirle en su totalidad, enredo su lengua con la de ella, pegando aun mas sus cuerpos, sintió los erguidos pechos de esa esbelta mujer a través de la fina camisa en su pecho, excitándole, la respiración de la morena estaba descontrolada en su magnitud, sus dos manos tomaban con fuerza la cabeza de Mellark, se notaba la tensión completa de la mandíbula de ese rubio, este se alejo rozando sus labios con los de ella, beso su mejilla y cuando se disponía a volver a besarle Katniss se alejo, mirándole fríamente

-No, Peeta, no –Dio dos pasos hacia atrás

-Lo sé, sé que esto… –Desordeno sus dorados mechones con su mano derecha mientras la otra estaba en lo bajo de su cadera

-Sí, quedamos en algo, yo lamento mi actitud de hace unos minutos, fue totalmente inapropiada

-No, tú no, fui yo… lo lamento

Un silencio inundo entre ellos dos, 'Lo lamento' de verdad ¿Había aquel arrogante rubio expresado esas palabras? Algo totalmente impactante e incomodo para los dos, por los movimientos espontáneos de sus cuerpos…

-Debo regresar al bufete –Dijo Katniss después de unos largos minutos de silencio

-Sí, lo mejor es que regresemos, quiero entregarte un caso Pro-bono

-¿Johanna te ha vuelto a obligar? –El rio, caminaban despacio a través del medio verdoso que les rodeaba

-Sí, he hecho algo que no le ha gustado

-¿Debería sorprenderme? –Los dos rieron

-No en realidad

.

_En la oficina de Mellark_

El día había pasado bastante calmado después de entregarle el caso a Katniss se tomo la tarde libre, escuchando uno de sus más preciados discos de vinilo que poseía los Bee Gees. Eran ya las 7pm cuando Johanna entraba con autoridad mientras cerraba la puerta, él le miro un poco asombrado…

-Johanna

-Peeta –Se sentó en el largo mueble blanco, cruzo sus piernas y dirigió su mirada a lo profundo de la noche penetrante de Manhattan- Te dire algo que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, yo sabía dónde estaba Prim

-¿Cómo? –Esto le tomo por sorpresa

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y te tengo absoluta confianza, en estos momentos tú tienes más contacto con Katniss que lo que yo lo pude tener en algún periodo, necesito que me ayudes

-¿De qué manera?

-Tengo una ligera sospecha

-Al grano –Dijo el removiéndose de su silla mientras se servía un trago de Whisky

-Creo que Katniss también está metida en el tema de Prim

-¿Drogas?

-Si

-¿No aprobó la primera prueba que se le hizo?

-Si –Volvió a afirmar Johanna

-¿Entonces de que manera? –Ella se levantó, encaminándose hacia la puerta un poco confundida

-No quiero decir nada, solo te pediré un favor, estate pendiente minuciosamente de los acontecimientos inusuales con respecto a Everdeen, cuando este con ella, ¿puedes?

-De verdad te preocupas por esa morena

-De verdad lo hago, ¿puedo contar contigo? –El rubio respiro profundamente, le miro y asintió, esbozando una media sonrisa, ella sonrió como respuesta- Feliz noche Peeta

.

_En el apartamento de Annie Cresta_

-¿Es un deposito?

-No, no es un deposito –Decía Finnick mientras se revolvía en las sabanas verde oliva de aquella mujer para poder pasar un brazo alrededor de ese torso desnudo, depositando un beso entre los senos de Annie

-¿Entonces, porque no podemos un día ir a tu apartamento? ¿Tienes un roomate? –El rió

-No, no tengo un roomate –Ella giro quedando el espacio de sus pechos en la cara de él, este seguía besándole

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No es nada Annie, es solo que todavía no me parece apropiado –La diminuta mujer apoyo los brazos en el colchón estirándolos por completo, bajo unos centímetros quedando frente a la cara del rubio

-Joder, estas casado

-Y con tres hijos –Su brazo derecho recibió un fuerte golpe- Hey! –En ese momento fue él el que roto para quedar encima de ella- vale, te lo diré, pero debes quedarte calmada y prometerme que esperaras hasta que yo esté listo de llevarte a mi apartamento

-Temo lo peor –El removió el sedoso cabello castaño de esa mujer, clavando sus ojos en esas gigantescas esmeraldas

-Soy millonario, bueno, yo no, pero mi familia si y ya me proporcionaron mi herencia que parte de ella es el apartamento que habito, mi carro y otra una gran cantidad de dinero, lo mantengo en el banco, no lo quiero gastar, me rehusó a hacerlo, no es mío sabes, es de mi pad… -Annie le tapo la boca con su mano y le sonrió

-Cálmate, estas divagando, ven respira conmigo –Inspiraron y exhalaron varias veces- Mejor –El asintió y ella bajo su mano, cogió su cara, besándole- Sabes, vivir en Manhattan es una pesada, deberías mudarte a Brooklyn

-¿Debería?

-Sí, a mi me gusta Brooklyn, no hay tantas tias buenorras

Los dos rieron, volviendo a besarse e iniciando nuevamente una faena de pasión

.

_Al día siguiente: En el apartamento de Katniss_

Se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual, realizo una llamada a la oficina anunciando que llegaría unas horas más tardes por problemas de salud…

-Gale, me siento muy mal, iré al doctor, me tomare algo y para la tarde estaré allí, trabajare el doble lo prometo

-No te preocupes, lo principal es la salud de nuestros trabajadores pero me avisas si pasa algo grave ¿Vale?

-Vale, muchas gracias

Cuando colgó la llamada para aquel moreno, volvió a marca en su celular un diferente número, mientras se agachaba y abrió el horno de su cocina, en ella se encontraba una gran caja de pizza, Katniss le miro fijamente con temor, con angustia

-¿Katniss? –Dijo Annie al otro lado de la línea

-¡Annie! –Cerro el horno, colocándose enseguida de pie- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-El que sea pequeña

-Ya va, ¿Por qué suenas tan feliz?

-Porque puedo apostar que no llevas ninguna trenza –Las dos rieron

-Vale, no me hagas reír que ya casi ni puedo respirar

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me siento un poco mal, iré al doctor y me tomare algo, dirigiéndome al trabajo para la tarde, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de entregarle unos archivos que están en mi Cubículo a Peeta, los necesita para antes de las 10am?

-Ya se los he entregado –Se escucho la orgullosa fina voz de la diminuta mujer

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Soy Annie, lo sé todo, no te preocupes, ve al doctor, cúrate y regresa para cuando estés mejor, no queremos que si lo que tienes es contagioso jodas a toda la firma –Katniss rió fuertemente

-Vale, muchas gracias, adiós

Y colgando esa llamada, cogió sus llaves y su celular, dirigiéndose a su destino de la mañana, había mentido de sabré manera ya que era Jueves, día de las visitas en el _AHRC Health Care Inc, _la noche anterior, tras la charla que mantuvo con su Jefe en la tarde decidió enfrentar su realidad, su pasado, para poder seguir avanzando a su futuro. Estiro su mano, gritando "Taxi", dijo la dirección, estaba ansiosa con demasía, la onicofagia de la que ella sufría se había desatado esa mañana, al notar la llegada, le pago al taxista. Entro a la gran residencia, bastante hogareña inclusive se podía usar el término de acogedora, llego al escritorio de una mujer

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarle

-Buenas, vengo a visitar a Primrose Everdeen –La enfermera asintió

-Ve al fondo, se encuentra en los jardines

La morena de ojos grises se encamino decidida, era hora, era momento, ¿Cómo estaría su hermana? ¿Si había logrado recuperarse? Cruzó el umbral de la gran panorámica, paso la zona de parrillas, giro su cara 45º observando la prominente cabellera amarilla pálida, quito el sudor de sus manos en la falda azul de tubo con unos cuantos pasos más llego a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de la tela sobre el cesped donde Prim se encontraba sentada…

-Prim

La diminuta mujer se levanto, rotando su cuerpo por completo, miro a su hermana, su expresión facial cambio en extremo, no logrando leer cual era el sentimiento que le dominaba

-Katniss

-Te ves bien –Unas lágrimas peligraban por abandonar sus sacos lagrimales, se sentía tan vulnerable

-Estoy bien, ¿Te sorprende?

-Un poco

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Esta asintió, las dos se fundieron en un emotivo y brioso abrazo, las dos se sentaron sobre la fina tela roja, empezando una animada conversación, estaban acompañadas de unos aperitivos, charlaban de lo que había pasado en sus vidas, la rubia pálida comentaba las diferentes actividades que intervenía en ese centro de rehabilitación mientras Katniss mencionaba los sucesos ocurridos en sus semanas de trabajo en la empresa que dirigía su madrina…

-Katniss, sé que no es el momento pero debes saber que te llame por una razón

-¿Cuál será esa?

-Tú todavía tienes el maletín

-Ya te he dicho Prim por todos estos años, que yo no tengo ningún maletín, no está, nunca ha estado y ni estará en mi poder –Prim se levanto sulfurada

-¡Por el amor de Cristo Katniss! ¡Podrías dejar de mentirme en mi cara!

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Si lo haces, se que lo tomaste, apenas me fui, ¡se que tu lo tomaste!

-No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no tome nada –La morena dijo con tanta calma que termino de quebrar la paciencia de su hermana

-¡Ellos fueron a verte a ti, joder! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Podrías dejar de hacerte la idiota y aceptar que lo tienes!

-No aceptare nada, no lo tengo –La de piel aceitunada empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida

-Oh por dios, algo inaudito, Katniss Everdeen evadiendo una discusión –Pronunciaba esas palabras con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo es que puedes ser abogada, si no puedes encarar a tu propia hermana? –La morena voltio, semblante, rígida- No sabes lo que se siente de que todo el mundo te culpe de la muerte de tus propios padres, ¡Tu! –Le señalo- tú fuiste a la que todos resguardaron y yo, yo quede como la drogadicta que arruino el futuro de su pobre hermana mayor, cuando fue ella, si, ¡cuando fuiste tú la que tiene la culpa!

Katniss no dijo nada, se volteó y siguió caminando, Prim le seguía unos pasos detrás, ya habían pasado las panorámicas…

-Si no vas a aceptar nada no es sorprendente, que te puedo jurar, era lo que esperaba de ti, espero que sepas que siguen buscando ese maletín y me enterado que ya te están buscando a ti, no sabes en el peligro que estas metida Kat, no se para que lo guardas, sabes todo el dinero que está en juego

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –Le interrumpió la morena a unos pasos del umbral de la puerta

-Porque eres la única familia que me queda… y temo por ti

Katniss salió de aquel lugar, aturdida, toda su mente solo podía pensar en la caja de Pizza que tenía en su horno, habían pasado 4 años como para que siguieran buscando ese maletín, había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que siguiera en peligro...

* * *

Adelanto para cuando pueda actualizar:

-¿Jugármela por ti? Yo pongo mi trasero por ti en esta firma, pero puede ser el hecho de que tú tienes las agallas para entrar en esta empresa, pero no tienes el coraje para permanecer en ella cuando se pone rudo

-Eso no es cierto -Se defendía la morena

-¿Ah no? Tienes un pie afuera de la empresa desde que llegaste

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de ese maletín que llevas en la mano y que le habías encerrado en tu gaveta esta mañana, si, lo vi y sé lo que es, es tu plan de resguardo por si esto te sale mal, haciendo rápido dinero y regresando a la vida que ¡tú misma me dijiste que no querías regresar! Así que si quieres renunciar, ¡hazlo! pero que te quede claro que esto no es por Gale, ni tampoco es por mí, esto es porque tienes miedo de aceptar que tal vez no eres tan inteligente como crees que eres.

* * *

¡Les quiero! ¡Nos vemos! Muack


	9. Impulsión: parte I

Buenas! pidió muchas disculpas por este lapso de desaparecida que me he lanzado (Los examenes, todo culpa de los exámenes que no se han ido) y también porque el capitulo no esta completo, falta la otra parte, pero como es tan larga y me falta arreglar la segunda parte, la montare durante este fin de semana, también porque tengo mañana clases y necesito dormir.

Agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho, aquellos que han entrado, leído dejado Review (miles de gracias), siguen el fic y lo colocan de fav. Yo siempre he dicho que cuando los capítulos tienen partes es porque sucederá algo clave, so... podria decir mucho más pero muero de sueño.

Y también agradecer a** Riley92** que me ha dado varios empujones para terminar de armar el capitulo. Por cierto, el adelanto que les había puesto es de la siguiente parte, lo lamento, os quiero, besos, abrazos, arcoiris, chococrispis y kjcañksjdñaksd. Muchas escenas entre Katniss y Peeta, de hecho, de eso se basan estas dos partes :)

Para el cavalier me tomare un poquitin mas de tiempo, suelo tomarme mas tiempo para escribir los capitulos de ese fic. Nos leemos este Fin de semana!

* * *

Impulsión: parte I

Regreso a su casa esa misma mañana, cerca del mediodía, exasperada, su cuerpo sudaba de una manera que no era común, se deshizo de sus tacones mientras sus acelerados pasos recorrían toda su sala. _"Maldita sea, Maldita sea"_ repetía su mente, se sentía en una encrucijada, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas del terror, tal vez era cierto lo que su hermana confirmaba de que a ella estaban buscándola, Prim nunca jugaba con respecto a eso, nunca jugaba con respecto a la seguridad de sus seres queridos, pero ella sí, ella si jugaba con el destino, reparándolo para su conveniencia. Giro su cabeza unos 45º y miro de nuevo su horno, movió sus pies hasta quedar frente a su cocina, se agacho abriéndole, mirando fijamente las cajas de Pizza, mordió su labio inferior pudiendo disfrutar de cada microsegundo, inconscientemente sus dedos se posaron en la curvatura final de su ceja izquierda, tocando inevitablemente una gota de sudor frio, ¿Cómo podía después de tanto tiempo seguir en peligro? ¿Cómo era posible? Culpo la reaparición de su hermana por ese último acontecimiento. Varios agitados toques en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltar, cerro el horno, levantándose de inmediato, nunca recibía visitas y menos a estas horas, podía ser el conserje del edificio pero lo notaba poco probable. Cogió un bate con las dos manos, la puerta volvió a sonar de manera más desesperada que antes, trago en seco, Katniss dio unos cuantos pasos y carraspeando la garganta grito _"¿Quién es?"_ la última palabra se quebranto por el miedo que trataba de manejar su cuerpo…

-¡Soy Peeta! –Se escucho el eco de la masculina voz desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿Mellark?

Espetó con duda, su ceño se encontraba totalmente fruncido, la confusión invadió la mente por lo que no pudo reaccionar ante su inesperada visita, después de cierto tiempo la voz del rubio volvió a sonar desde el otro lado de la pared _"¿Katniss?",_ esta parpadeo varias veces, dejando caer el bate a su mano derecha, respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta. Vio al Rubio un poco desaliñado, tal vez estaba loca o un poco aturdida pero podía considerar notar en sus ojos angustia, el dejo caer su mirada hacia el piso, ella siguió el camino que este había recorrido y observo a que le estaban prestando atención los ojos de su jefe…

-¿Para que el bate? –Pregunto mientras señalaba el objeto

-Una cuidad peligrosa –Se defendió ella de inmediato

-No en realidad, ¿puedo pasar? –Katniss asintió, haciéndose a un lado mientras Mellark entraba a su apartamento, dejo caer el bate en uno de sillones

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

-Annie

-Wow, de verdad lo sabe todo ¿no? –Peeta confirmo con su cabeza

-¿Estas muy enferma? –Dijo mientras se acercaba para tocar su frente, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás como reflejo, sin embargo el estiro mas su mano, chocando con el sudor de la frente de aquella morena- Estas fría, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Solo es un resfriado

-¿Te mando algo? –Pregunto seriamente, la cara de Katniss se puso en blanco de una vez, _"Mierda"_ le había tomado de sorpresa, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo mentir, necesitaba mantenerse en calma, _"Vamos, eres abogada se supone que sabes cómo mentir"_ la de piel aceituna le miro y asintió…

-Unos té que son de tomar para la noche, que tratara de no lloviznarme y si me llegaba a marear o algo así… que tomara reposo

-Deberías tomar reposo

-Ya lo discutí con el doctor, no lo hare de nuevo contigo, necesito trabajar Peeta –El asintió, mientras se removía por todo el apartamento

-Vale si es así, debes buscar otro testigo que testifique en su contra, ¿vale? Si hizo este abuso en contra de su empleada lo pudo haber hecho con otra antes, no,"no lo pudo haber hecho"estoy un 100% seguro de que lo hizo, busca a otra empleada o empleado que lo hayan despedido el ultimo año por negligencia laboral, de ahí podemos empezar

-Vale, lo hare

-Perfecto –Mellark la miro por última vez, allí Katniss se percato que no tenía su blusa puesta si no un pequeño strapple que cubría la zona de su busto, respiro profundo, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Peeta esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida negando con la cabeza

-Peeta –El giro, clavando su mirada con la de ella- ¿Te acabas de preocupar por mí?

-Si seguimos con lo de asumir nuestras acciones, si, acabo de preocuparme por ti

Sin más nada abandono el apartamento, dejándole un poco atónita. La morena de ojos grises se encamino hacia su objetivo, muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza, desde su hermana hasta su jefe, tal vez, el universo había decidido cobrarse todo el daño que ella había proporcionado en el pasado, estaba bien, no se quejaba, en una parte sentía que lo merecía, el karma parecía un mafioso profesional que sabía exactamente como ejercer dolor, temor y ansiedad en un el punto débil indicado de cada individuo, derrumbando así a la persona. Después de llegar a una serie de edificios se adentro, llegando a la recepción…

-Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

-Buenos días, necesito hablar con el señorita Cecilia

-Ella se encuentra en una…

-Vengo del bufete Snow and Mason's, en nombre de Peeta Mellark

-Oh, el Señor Mellark… ya le comunico con la señorita Cecilia

-Muchísimas gracias –Sonreía Katniss de manera un poco forzada, después de 15 minutos de espera, una mujer alta de cabello castaño apareció por el umbral del pasillo, la miro fijamente, levanto sus dos dedos indicándole que le siguiera, la morena se levanto, entrando en una sala de conferencias…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Mi nombre es…

-Katniss Everdeen, se quien es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Anoche mientras revisaba los archivos de la empresa Mortz, empresa que usted trabajo en el pasado pude notar que fue botada por negligencia laboral

-Eso es cierto pero eso fue hace ya un año, me he recuperado bastante bien ¿no le parece?

-Mas que bien podría decir –Comentaba mientras con su mirada merodeaba el lugar- el punto es que creo, no, no creo, estoy más que segura que la señora Natalia abuso de usted

-¿En qué sentido?

-Ámbito laboral

-Como le repito, eso fue hace un año, no necesito regresar a eso, estoy bastante bien en donde me encuentro en este instante

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer

-¿Cómo?

-Natalia, se ha aprovechado de otro de sus empleados, necesitamos su ayuda para detenerla

-No puedo

-Cecilia sé que esto es difícil para…

-Retírese por favor –Pronunció esto de manera exorbital, levantándose inmediatamente del asiento- he sido cortes al atenderla, no seguiré escuchándola

.

_En la oficina de Mellark_

_'Entonces podrías decirme a dónde has ido Cassanova'_

-No es de tu incumbencia –Respondía con una sonrisa de soberbia, hacia días que había perdido comunicación como mucha gente de su alrededor, no podía expresar la razón del porque de esas acciones que estaba tomando, pero en este preciso momento de su vida se enfocaba en su trabajo, todo lo que le mantenía ocupado en sus noches eran los digitales papeles en blanco de su samsung galaxy tablet que contenían la información los diferentes casos que debía cerrar. Algunas voces femeninas se escuchaban fuera de su oficina, como un pequeño cotilleo perturbador que alteraba su calma mientras revisaba algunos papeles y respondía unos mensajes de texto…

_'Peeta, Katniss necesitaba hablar contigo'_

-Hazla pasar –El rubio levanto los dos dedos llamando a la morena, esta entro inmediatamente, casi tan rápido como la luz de un rayo- ¿Qué me tienes? –Su seriedad invadía por completo la conversación, haciendo cambiar la actitud de Katniss

-He fallado…

-Era de esperarse –Ella sonrió, sabía que él iba a responder así, empezaba a conocerle bastante bien, además de ser las reacción de su jefe un tanto obvias

-He fallado… ¡de no ser asombrosa! –Peeta subió su mirada, intercambiándola con la de ella, levanto la ceja. Katniss soltó una carcajada y empezó a contarle los acontecimientos ocurridos en su reunión con la señora Cecilia- Lo tenía todo perdido, pero luego de hacer un movimiento maestro como decirle… "¿Qué pasaría si fuera a su hija que le hicieran esto?" con eso basto para que callera directamente a mis pies, puedes creer que te conseguí el testigo mucho antes de que pidieras que este caso se convirtiera en un juicio, oye por cierto ¿Cómo vas con eso? –Preguntó Katniss de manera burlona a su jefe

-Vale, vale –Levanto las manos de manera significativa a una bandera blanca en la guerra, se rendía ante su enemigo- Alguien está muy contenta hoy para haber amanecido enferma

_'¿Es contagioso?'_ –Peeta levanto la mirada hacia la morena con un poco de terror

-Vale, no es contagioso nada, creí habértelo contado esta mañana Mellark –Inmediatamente los ojos del rubio se posaron en aquellas grandes esmeraldas que le miraba desde las afueras de su oficina de manera juzgadora…

-Vale, se nos hace tarde para el jurado, camina –Dijo rápidamente queriendo salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, se levanto cogiendo su chaqueta, mientras caminaban hacia el umbral de la puerta, Annie ya se encontraba recostada en una de las miniparedes que delimitaban su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa a medio esbozar, la morena paso un lado despidiéndose mientras Peeta era retenido por uno de los débil brazos de aquella diminuta mujer…

-¿Contártelo esta mañana?

-En realidad si vamos al caso, no me lo conto esta mañana –Aseguro Peeta sonriendo, dejando ver su lado egocéntrico de nuevo

-Bienvenido de nuevo al juego Peeta Mellark

.

_En el Tribunal_

-Señoría este caso debería ser tirado hacia un lado, no tienen prueba alguna, no tienen nada más que una teoría de lo que sucedió…

-Porque las evidencias están en sus documentos internos que casualmente se han negado a entregar –Interrumpía Peeta al abogado defensa que trataba de exponer su punto

-Esos documentos son exclusivos de la empresa, es privacidad de los empleados y Mellark sabes que no te va a ayudar en nada porque no existe ninguna prueba en esos documentos para ayudarte en este caso, su señoría, el esta pescando para ver que puede encontrar…

-Por favor Denny, a ti te importa un cuerno la privacidad de los empleados –El juez de turno miro al rubio reprimiéndole- oh, lo lamento su señoría, tiene razón, eso ha sido injusto para los cuernos –Tanto el Juez como Katniss esbozaron un sonrisa torcida

-Oh, por favor, vas a hablarme tú de que no me 'importa' algo, comparado contigo Mellark, me importa hasta como se encuentra el estado de la capa de ozono…

-Tanto, que apuesto que tu desodorante es de aerosol –Le respondió el rubio dejando un toque de sarcasmo en el aire

-Abogados, lleguen a su punto –Expreso el juez de manera perezosa

-El solo tiene una historia, una historia que se pudo haber inventado la misma demandante –Dijo el abogado defensa

-Eso es cierto, pero cuando se da una acusación de extorción laboral el caso debe seguir adelante sin ninguna coacción

-¿Su argumento Mellark? –Decía el juez

-El punto es que las personas que le preguntamos y que aceptan ofrecernos información, lo hacen porque el mismo dueño de la empresa le da permiso para ello, esa es la definición de coacción, entonces, se lo pondré de manera sencilla, imaginemos que el guardia de turno –Mellark señalo de manera directa al hombre barbudo que se encontraba recostado en uno de los taburetes- es acosado por usted, obligado para que trabaje más de la cuenta sin ser recompensado por ello, el decide demandarlo, usted acepta esa demanda colocándole a su taquígrafo para que lo investigue, ahora dígame ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que esta investigación salga adelante?

-¿De verdad cree que yo le haría eso a Adrian?

-Oh, no se su señoría, algunas personas sienten atracción por los uniformes

-Yo pensaría que Adrian vendría primero a mí para hablar del asunto –Respondía el Juez de manera un poco dramática

-¿Y qué tal si Adrian si se acerco a usted, pero usted traiciono su confianza despidiéndole por negligencia laboral? –Le comunicaba Mellark

-¿De verdad piensa tan poco de mi?

-No confiaría en usted por nada en el mundo… Su señoría –Sentenciaba Peeta, mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Katniss

-Entréguenme los archivos

-… ¡No puede ser! ...- Expresaba el abogado defensa

-Para hoy –Terminó de manera tajante el juez – pueden retirarse

-Fue asombroso –Expresó la morena

-Bueno, ya tenemos el juicio, ahora ¿Dónde está esa testigo? –Comentaba Mellark a la vez que le picaba el ojo a Katniss y esta respondía con una sonrisa espontanea –Pensaba que era mentira –Dijo levantándose de la silla, cogió su maletín y empezó a andar

-¿Qué era mentira que?

-Que habías conseguido la testigo tan rápido

-Vale Peeta, puedo ser muchas cosas pero no soy una mentirosa

-¿No eres mentirosa?

-No –Afirmó mientras caminaba unos pasos atrás de su jefe como era de costumbre, este roto de manera brusca quedando frente a ella, entrecerró sus ojos, dio dos pasos hacia delante para quedar más cerca de esa morena, podía sentir aumentar su respiración, aunque era conocido por su autocontrol, sentía que su aliento faltaba, aire, buscaba aire, por esa razón su rápida respiración, una compensación de lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos…

-Se como luce un enfermo, tú no estás enferma, tal vez me lo haya creído esta mañana pero venga Katniss, nadie con un resfriado tendría tantas energías –La morena dudo un poco, decidiendo a la final contarle lo ocurrido a aquel rubio

-Esta mañana visite a Primrose, necesitaba hablar con ella

-¿Cómo te fue? –Katniss levanto las cejas y negó con la cabeza, tampoco era parte de su personalidad ser tan abierta, no, eso no era parte de ella- Johanna está preocupada por ti

-¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó un poco molesta

-Que Johanna está preocupada por ti y me ha pedido que te cuidara –Explicó Peeta con calma

-Entonces es por eso ¿no?

-¿Es por eso que Katniss?

-Qué te preocupas por mi ¿Johanna te ha mandado a cuidarme?

-No eso no e…

-Claro que eso es Peeta, no me vengas con que de repente eres una persona con emociones, no lo eres, ella te lo pidió, lo hizo, debí imaginármelo

-Everdeen estas exagerando, si, hablo conmigo, me pidió que estuviera pendiente de ti ¿Qué tiene de malo que las personas se preocupen por ti?

-Solo… nos vemos mañana para la testificación del testigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-No te irás así… -Ella ya había empezado a caminar

-Solo obsérvame –Dijo sin detenerse

- ¡Katniss!

.

_En la oficina de Johanna Mason_

-¡Como te atreves! –Entraba la morena despejando toda su furia al tirar la puerta

-¡Katniss! –Se levanto Johanna de manera inmediatamente

-¡No! Katniss nada, entiendo, entiendo que te preocupes por mi pero es mi trabajo, ni siquiera es mi trabajo porque ni siquiera he quedado fija y pedirle a mi jefe, al jefe que me está supervisando meterse en mi vida privada para satisfacer tu necesidad de meterte en todos los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, porque ¡no lo es! esto es entre Prim y yo, solo nosotras dos, nadie más –Su respiración estaba exasperada, mucho más de lo que podía controlar, sentía como hervía su sangre de manera que era imposible de explicar

-Está bien –Johanna se volvía a sentar- ¿Era eso todo lo que necesitabas?

-Si

-Ya te puedes retirar

.

_De noche: En la oficina de Mellark_

Peeta se encontraba terminando unos documentos que tenia atrasados para una inversión que haría entre esta semana, si era algo que llevaba en control eran sus ingresos, no solo se basaba de su trabajo, si no que como el típico abogado de Wall Street de Manhattan apostaban por mas, la adrenalina de perder todo lo que poseen en una sola noche. Levanto su mirada al sentir la puerta de su oficina abrir, observo a Johanna, su cara expresaba un semblante duro, inelegible…

-Peeta, ¿Cómo vas con Katniss? –Su cara ahora expresaba una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa el rubio la conocía muy bien, estaba en problemas

-Muy bien, ha logrado conseguir a un testigo para que testificara mañana –Sonrió ampliamente tratando de disminuir su cólera

-Me alegra bastante… ¿Cómo vas con lo que te pedí?

-Johanna…

-Ni se te ocurra mentirme Mellark –Le interrumpió en seco- No soy idiota, no se te ocurra tratarme como tal, solo te pedí un favor, un simple favor, que comparado con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti es como pedirle a un camarero que te traiga mas azúcar para tu café

-Sí, lo se...

-No, no lo sabes, tengo que recordarte que cuando te conocí eras un desgraciado al que tuve que salvar de su miseria, te ayude entrar a Harvard, para nada… –Se rio irónica mientras seguía con su reclamo- …porque esos años fueron una pérdida de tiempo y sin embargo te contrate, evadiendo cualquier circunstancia, te contrate Mellark

-Y te has beneficiado de mí desde ese entonces, no me vengas con esto, estoy cerrando un caso importante para la empresa

-Déjame serte clara ¡Esto no es sobre los casos! ¡Esto es personal!

-Lo lamento, lamento haberle contado a Katniss que me pediste que cuidara de ella, vale, lo lamento, la he cagado y sé que he causado un daño en la relación de las dos

Johanna simplemente lo miro, respirando profundamente y saliendo de la oficina sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más. Después de varias horas el rubio se dirigió a su apartamento, podía sentir el cansancio dominar su cuerpo, el ajetreo y descontrol del día que había vivido su organismo se lo cobraba con un hambre feraz, dejo caer el maletín en su gran sofá de cuero blanco, encendió su simulador de los sonidos del océano y abrió las panorámicas. Pasados los minutos, su intercomunicador sonó, se acercó hundiendo el botón

_"Señor Mellark, una joven le busca, dice que necesita hablar con usted" _

-Hágala pasar

Trago en seco situándose frente al ascensor mientras veía la figura de la morena aparecer en él, le abrió de inmediato dejándole entrar, se podía notar el nerviosismo por parte de los dos cuerpos presentes, se observaron tímidamente, pasando a la cocina sin dedicarse una palabra, solo miradas furtivas entre los dos. Ya sentados en los taburetes que ofrecía el mesón de cómoda de la cocina, Katniss tragó en seco…

-Debería comenzar a hablar –Dijo la morena

-Deberías…

-Era traficante –Soltó Everdeen mientras sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados- la razón por la que mi hermana entro en ese mundo fue en parte culpa mía, conoció ese mundo por mí, trate, de verdad, trate de… -trago hondo, respirando calmadamente para evitar el llanto- ... Salir adelante y se me dio la oportunidad cuando entre a Harvard, quiero abandonar este mundo –rogó- necesito hacerlo, necesito dejar esto atrás, completamente

Peeta estiro su mano apretándola con la de ella

-Katniss…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no debería contarte esto, no debería contarte nada –Una risa nerviosa se escapo de su boca- pero es que, es algo que se ha convertido un tanto en necesidad –Fijo sus ojos grises en los cristales azules de él rubio que se encontraba al frente

-Puedes hacerlo, puedes lograrlo, muchas personas confían en ti, sin conocerte incluso –Rio mientras negaba con su cabeza- hasta Gale confía en ti

-¿Tu confías en mi?

-Apuesto por ti –Una sonrisa espontanea se apodero de la cara de Katniss

-Debería irme

-Sí, deberías

-Feliz noche Peeta Mellark


	10. Impulsión: parte II

Vale, me quede sin internet, lo lamento mucho estaba en las cavernas pero aproveche para acomodar el capitulo y aquí esta. Podría decir muchas cosas pero estoy apuradita, presento mañana y tengo que terminar de estudiar.

Os quiero, gracias por sus comentarios (besotes), por darle follow, fav a la historia, muchísimas gracias! El pasado cap no se que me paso que se me voló colocar la canción, estoy ida de la mata y pido disculpas si no actualizó durante esta semana, pero entro de nuevo en desgracia universitaria.

Mis babys de twitter! Laura, Carla, María, Diana, Lucía y deberia saberme el nombre de ella porque solemos hablar mucho y le tengo gran aprecio pero LondonCigarette... Os quiero a todas

Consejo musical: Somebody told me by The Killers y Don't you remember (Con esta fue que escribí el capitulo)

Aunque tengo esto un poco abandonado por justificadas razones agradezco que sigan leyendo, dejando comentarios y animandome para seguir escribiendo esto. Corazones para todos, absolutamente todos ustedes, son una belleza!

Impulsión: II parte

_._

_En la mañana siguiente: en el apartamento de Katniss_

Se levanto de manera más decidida que los días anteriores, tal vez era causa directa de la conversación que había mantenido en la noche anterior con su Jefe, no sabía él porque, pero sentía tanta confianza hacia él, cómo alguna vez lo sintió hacia su madre, su padre, como alguna vez lo sintió hacia su hermana, la hacía sentir diferente el poder tener alguien con quien hablar. Nunca en su vida conto el hecho de estar metida en ese mundo de drogas, no se imaginaba la critica que podía ocasionar si lo hubiese dicho, tiempos atrás no tenia persona de confianza, siempre había sido invadida por una presión periférica que la oprimía desde lo más profundo de su ser, hoy por el contrario, respirar ella podía.

Esa mañana había decidido coger el maletín, por la razón de que se sentía diferente, iba a lograr cerrar el caso de hoy con la declaración que había conseguido de la señorita Cecilia. Antes de dirigirse la noche anterior al apartamento de Mellark, termino de ejecutar su trabajo, que era el investigar que su testigo no tuviera un pasado nublado, como el cielo en Manhattan en la época navideña, debía evitar eso a toda costa, el pasado de Cecilia debía estar claro como el agua, limpio como las manos de un doctor en esterilización, así su caso tenía que tenerlo… dominado, controlado. Una parte de ella, quería proporcionarle orgullo a su jefe.

Se vistió con un vestido blanco clásico que le llegaba a la rodilla, tacones beige y cabello al natural. Sus pasos abarcaron por completo su cocina, que se componía de una textura moderna, formas geométricas atrevidas revestidas de un color grisáceo oscuro con negro, frio, tibio, perteneciente a ella. Abrió el horno sacando aquel maletín que por tanto tiempo perturbo sus sueños, su alma y que día a día mato un pedacito de su ser, que día a día le separo de todos los seres que amaba. Desde que recostó la noche anterior su cabeza en el acolchado de algodón que componía su cama y mantener por minutos una pelea interna consigo misma, decidió dejar de poseer esa pertenencia y entregársela a su verdadero dueño, su hermana.

Con el maletín en su mano se encamino hacia el bufete. Aferro sus falanges a aquel delgado mango de cuero negro cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Su mirada furtiva divagaba entre cada personal del edificio, sentía temor, agonía, pánico, amenaza, podía desconfiar hasta de la brisa que violando todos limites de distancia entre dos elementos proporcionaba un ligero choque contra su piel, se sentía insegura, juzgada, había vivido lo que era una caída imperial desde la muerte de sus padres y con ese objeto en su carpo, temía de que en cualquier momento un ejército enemigo descubriera su ubicación, arremetando contra ella.

Dejo caer su cuerpo en la silueta de su silla, su cubículo, tan vacio como siempre, tan sin vida, se culpaba por después de estas agitadas semana no proporcionarle su toque personal, una parte de ella lo consideraba importante, tal vez su subconsciente había sentido que no merecía pertenecer allí, que todo lo que en su largo camino logro era por el esfuerzo de su madrina, Johanna, y no, por el de su propia ambición, pero ya no lo creía de esa manera, debía quedar como socia, ella lo valía. Abrió con sumo cuidado la ultima gaveta de este mueble, colando delicadamente el maletín, le cerró con la misma velocidad que en algún instante permitió que una mínima parte de iluminación pisara el tapiz, microsegundos, microsegundos bastaron para clausurarle con doble llave y girar unos 90º…

-Hola

_"Mierda"_ Salto del susto, observo el destello dorado que provenía de aquella silueta masculina ¿desde hace cuanto que su jefe se encontraba detrás de ella?, no sabía, su mente se descontrolo, sintió pánico

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto el rubio bastante calmado, ella por su parte se encontraba a morir

-Bien, joder, Peeta, algún día me mataras del susto

-Vale, no queremos eso –Le sonrió excusándose, agarro con delicadeza el antebrazo de la morena, levantándole de la silla- Llegamos tarde a la testificación ¿Esta limpia?

-Ni presa, ni con una demanda… excepto la que ella le proporciono Natalia, limpia

-Perfecto –Le sonrió de manera penetrante, no supo cómo pero parte de ella se descontrolo, quizás, solo quizás un brillo de todo lo que podía mejorar en su vida, se encontraba él como una diminuta chispa – Allí esta –Menciono él, quien no había dejado de caminar a paso apresurado, concentración, dueño de aquel cuerpo, era el don que le permitía ser lo mejor en cada movimiento que hacía, en cada caso que cerraba.

-Mellark –Saludo la testigo

-Muchísimas gracias Cecilia por hacer esto

-Todo sea por detenerla

-Eso es lo que se propone –Volvió a sonreír- entremos, nos esperan

La testigo con los dos abogados entraron en la sala de conferencias del bufete Snow and Mason's, ya allí esperándoles los defensores del acusado. Annie se encontraba sirviendo algunas bebidas y entreteniendo a los visitantes, cuando noto la presencia de su jefe, se excuso, retirándose sonriente. Al todos ocupar sus puestos un manto de tensión cayó en la sala, abarcándolos a todos, la expresión de Mellark se volvió dura, simultáneamente un aire de egocentrismo inundo su radio, haciéndolo resaltar de todos los demás, haciéndole ser temido mientras Katniss con calmadas palabras mantenía en control a Cecilia

-Bueno, empecemos, ¿Esta lista Cecilia? –Pregunto el abogado defensa

-Si

-Bien, solo responda 'Si' o 'No' a lo que yo le pregunte

-O no lo hagas si es totalmente inapropiado –Interrumpió Mellark

-Buenos días Mellark

-No diría que son tan buenos

-¿Tu gato se enfermo? –En la cara del abogado defensa se empezaba a formar un puchero patético que termino por romper la paciencia poco controlada del rubio

-Y siempre me preguntare Cato, ¿Cómo puñeteras te graduaste de primer lugar en Harvard? –Comento tajante- Estamos aquí para escuchar la testificación de la señorita Cecilia, si vas a perder el tiempo preguntándome acerca de un inexistente gato, solo para poder obtener como resultado que mi humor empeore, avísame, para estar prevenido porque te advierto, nada de lo que hagas me va a proporcionar dejar esta sala para que así puedes crear estragos con mi testimonio de esta señorita –Sus piedras azules se posaron intimidantes en los ojos de su contrincante, era manera de dominar a una presa, no mostrando temor- ¿Quieres joderle las manos a la taquígrafo? Vamos, que tengo todo el día –Cato carraspó su garganta, movió el nudo de su corbata, aflojándole un poco y prosiguió a leerle las preguntas a la testigo, que a esta ella respondió…

-Todo comenzó en una noche cuando Natalia me pidió el favor que trabajara un tiempo extra, pensé de inmediato que eso iba a sumársele al cheque de mi salario mensual, por lo que lo tome tranquilamente, después de que paso ese mes y no vi ninguna ganancia, le deje pasar, para mantener todo con calma, luego esos tiempos extras aumentaron, al igual que los días, hasta que llego un punto en donde era obligada a trabajar los 7 días de la semana sin descanso alguno, la comida ingerida por mí en la empresa era descontada de mi ganancia final, por lo que no estaba produciendo nada, solo estaba siendo extorsionada. Me dirigí a hablar con mi jefa de ese entonces, la señora Natalia, como debí suponer, se hizo la desentendida y utilizó un lenguaje abusivo, insultante. Ese día decidí demandarla, pero fui investigada por el propio abogado de la empresa, en ese tiempo no era usted, era otro señor, bajo, de cabello negro, le hice mi testimonio y por hablar mal de mi Jefa, fui despedida por negligencia dos semanas después, no recibí mi deposito, no me entregaron carta de recomendación pero decidí superarlo, no volví a aparecer en esa empresa. Pero lo ha vuelto a hacer, no quiero que esto le suceda a nadie más, viví un infierno, nadie lo merece…

-Dígame Cecilia –Decía Cato- ¿Usted es la Jefa mayor de su empresa?

-No

-¿Trabaja para alguien?

-Si

-Bien, ¿Ha trabajado horas extras en esta oficina?

-Por supuesto –Cato sonrió

-¿Ha sido retribuida monetariamente cada vez que trabajo extraoficialmente?

-Si

-¿Se considera usted una mentirosa?

-Objeción –Interrumpio Mellakr

-Oh, Peeta, calma, no estamos en un tribunal, no veo por qué no puede la señorita contestar, es sencillo, ¿se considera mentirosa?

-Puedes no responder si no quieres Cecilia –Le aseguro el rubio

-No, no me considero mentirosa

-Oh, aquí tenemos las pagas de su año en esta nueva empresa que ahora usted trabaja, resulta que usted ha trabajado horas extras más de 5 veces, siéndole pagadas en su salario solo 2, pero, eso no puede ser posible, porque confiando en su palabra hace rato usted me acabo de decir que no se considera mentirosa y sin embargo me mintió con respecto a que siempre le han pagado su trabajo extra, ¿no ha sido a si Cecilia?

-Algunas veces ha sido trabajo personal, trabajo en computadora

-Usted no es la dueña de la empresa, solo es una subordinada, ¿Tiene usted computadora Cecilia?

-Si

-¿No pudo utilizar su propia computadora para realizar ese trabajo?

-Si –Respondió con nerviosismo

-Entiéndame que se me hace un muy difícil creerle después de haberme mentido, no será que usted también hacia un 'trabajo personal' cuando trabajaba para Natalia, pero solo quería ese dinero extra

-¡No ha sido así! ¡Lo está haciendo ver diferente de lo que realmente es! –La voz de la mujer estaba más alta de lo que podía controlar, Peeta miraba con rencor a Cato, al igual que dirigía miradas reprimiendo a la morena

-Oh, vera, yo creo que si ha sido así, según Natalia, ella nunca le pidió que trabajara más tiempo de lo necesario, de hecho, usted fue botada por no cumplir su trabajo bien, estoy muy confundido Cecilia, entiéndame, necesito saber la verdad, el jurado necesita saber la verdad y la verdad es que usted se quería aprovechar de la empresa, sacarle dinero sin ejercer un esfuerzo, ¡usted es la abusadora aquí!

La mujer se levanto de la silla indignada, Cato soltó una carcajada

-Ves Mellark, puedo crear estragos en la declaración de tu testigo estando tu aquí

Katniss y Peeta se levantaron al mismo tiempo, el rubio cogió fuertemente del brazo izquierdo a la de piel aceitunada sacándole de la sala, estaba furioso, más que furioso, sentía arder cada vena, arteria, arteriola, todo él…

-¡Te pregunte si estaba limpia y me dijiste que si!

-Está limpia, te puedo asegurar que yo revise su cuenta, eso ha estado alterado, no lo recuerdo así

-Arréglalo

-Pero…

Clavo sus ojos azules, fríos por la ira, lucían como dos cubos de hielo, no repitió nada más y se alejo de la morena. Esta después de varios segundos, reacciono y empezó a correr dirigiendo su paso hacia el ascensor, hundió el botón 'PB' mientras con pequeños pasos mantenía a flote su adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Las puertas se abrieron, comenzando de nuevo la carrera. Al salir de los edificios, observo hacia todas las direcciones, hasta que sus ojos captaron una melena castaña moviéndose hacia el final de la calle, la morena acelero su paso, golpeando su cuerpo con el de varias personas, escuchaba quejas a sus espaldas pero no permitía distraerse hasta llegar a su objetivo

-¡Cecilia! ¡Cecilia, para! –Grito con desespero Everdeen. La del cabello castaño volteo, mirándole, cruzo sus brazos expresando de esa manera su desagrado con la situación

-¡Esa era exactamente la razón por la que había dejado todo el asunto quieto, retuercen las evidencias a su favor!

-¡No me dijiste que habías trabajado horas extras sin paga en tu nueva empresa!

-Lo hago porque estoy creando una nueva franquicia asociándome con mi nuevo jefe, nos exportaremos al exterior, yo la comandare allí, ¿Crees que cobraría por algo que será mío y yo saldré 100% beneficiada?

-Vale, eso ya no importa, necesito, necesito que testifiques el día del juicio y mantener vivo el caso, me sería imposible encontrar otra persona para pasado mañana

-No

-Cecilia

-Lo lamento, no lo hare, no me contactes de nuevo Katniss, por favor –La mujer giro, cruzo la calle, dejando a la morena sola.

.

_En el cubículo Finnick_

-¿Entonces? –preguntaba el rubio a la pequeña mujer de ojos esmeralda, que le entregaba la carpeta de un nuevo caso asignado para que trabajara con Mellark

-Vale, hoy iré a tu apartamento, aunque sigo prefiriendo Brooklyn

-Hermosa –Susurró mientras rozaba su mano con los dedos de su novia

-Cállate, si no me arrepentiré

La mujer de ojos esmeraldas roto su mirada, observando a la de piel aceitunada un poco aturdida e ida, no pudo evitar sentir preocupación hacia ella. Finnick también la miraba desde su asiento, apretó el roce de su mano con la mano de Annie, formando una mueca, Cresta asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la morena

-¡Katniss! ¿Cómo vas? –Dijo con entusiasmo, sin embargo, Everdeen no le prestó atención, estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, debía solucionar el problema que se le había creado, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. El teléfono de su cubículo sonó, despertándole de su ensimismamiento pero después de un tonó, ya no sonó mas, porque lo que no levanto su mirada, escucho como alguien volvía a colocar aquel objeto en su lugar perteneciente… - Kat, Gale te solicita, de inmediato

Solo pudo asentir, mientras un ligero gracias totalmente inaudible se escapaba de su boca, camino como en un rumbo perdido hacia la oficina de su otro Jefe, toco dos veces, este levanto los dos dedos indicándole que entrara. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, inmediatamente fue invitada a ubicarse en uno de los muebles encontrados entre las posesiones de ese guapo moreno, cuando sus miradas conectaron Hawthorne le sonrió con amplitud, ella por su contrario no pudo devolverle aquella señal de afecto

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Gale, que a pesar de su entusiasmo contenido por verla, en la voz se le podía notar algún otro sentimiento contenido, difícil de descifrar para la morena

-Estoy bien

-Katniss, te he llamado porque necesito dejarte unos puntos claros de la empresa, esto lo he hecho con todos tus compañeros, no eres alguien especial, no eres un diferente paquete y debes ser tratada como una igual, por lo que todas las reglas y advertencias hechas también deben caer hacia ti…

-Vale –Comento la morena un tanto desorientada

-No podemos permitirnos una equivocación de gran escala, trabajas para Snow and Mason's, debes rendir como tal, se que lo has demostrado pero desde ese día de gloria no me has demostrado nada mas, estas compitiendo por un puesto, necesito resultados, ¿quieres ser asociada? ¡Gánatelo! –Su tono rudo del primer día sonaba como un regreso en la voz del moreno- La advertencia será que… por alguna gran equivocación que hagas serás expulsada de la competencia perdiendo inmediatamente la oportunidad de ganar la asociación –Realizo una pausa medio dramática mientras respiraba hondo- Eso era todo, ya puedes retirarte

La morena asintió hacia la advertencia recién realizada por uno de sus jefes, _"Joder"_ estaba más que jodida, estaba botada de aquella oportunidad tan valiosa. Se alejo de la oficina con una gran decepción hacia sí misma. Decidida camino hasta los baños femeninos, paso la llave para quedar encerrada en él, el agua empezó a correr en el lavamanos, las delicadas yemas de aquella mujer con piel aceituna se humedecieron por la sustancia liquida, proporcionando toda la frialdad alrededor de su cara, suspiro ante el contacto, su ojos grises chocaron con el reflejo de sí misma, tan débil, tan perdida, tan inútil, ¿A quién trataba de engañar? no podía abandonar esa vida, era imposible que encajase en otra, no la podían culpar de no haber tratado para mejorar su destino, sentía que todavía su vida fue una lucha hacia un camino inevitable. Ella tan solo era buena para eso, nada más, nada menos. Cogió su celular, marco algunos números y pulso el botón de llamar, después de varios tonos, una voz gravemente femenina se escucho al otro lado de la línea…

-Rue

_'¿Katniss?'_

-Sí, soy yo

_'Joder, ¿Qué ha pasado?'_

-Sé que me mentiste ese día y sé que tú le proporcionaste la información a mi hermana que me estaban buscando

_'Kat, solo fueron cosas que escuche rondar, no sé nada con respecto a eso'_

-No pretendo esconderme más

_'Joder, ¿pero qué carajos estabas hablando? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es!'_

-Solo necesito un favor tuyo, se que lo harás, sé que me harás ese favor

_'Ya estoy fuera de ese mundo'_

-Solo necesito que digas que he vuelto, que estoy de nuevo en el mercado y que mi ubicación sigue siendo la casa de mis padres

_'Prim te matara'_

-Prim no tiene por que enterarse

_'Sabes que se enterara y que si no te matan ellos, ella te aniquilara'_

-Quisiera verla intentar hacerlo –Expresó conteniendo una risa que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció- Lo hago por ella, por mí.

_'Ya no te conozco, ya no puedo saber porque lo estás haciendo, pero si Prim tuviera palabra de voto en esta decisión, no te dejaría ni salir a caminar al Central Park'_

-¿Lo harás?

_'Lo hare, pero después de esta llamada, borra mi numero, no quiero tener más conexión contigo, pueden joderme de nuevo la vida, no pretendo pasar de nuevo por eso'_

-Muchas gracias Rue

_'Suerte'_

.

_En la oficina de Mellark_

El rubio se encontraba recostado en su silla, el reloj marcaba las 5pm, seguía sin oír noticias de la testigo, ni de Katniss, estaba un poco angustiado, tanto por ella como por el caso, una parte de si sentía que debía buscarla, que debía ayudarla pero esa no era la manera en que los aspirantes a ser asociados aprendían, todos debemos aprender de nuestro errores y mejorar, para bien, logrando poder ser mejor, de eso se trataba todo, cada una de las pruebas que él tuvo que superar cuando era aspirante le dejaron sin aliento, exhausto y sin sabor de satisfacción, pero siguió luchando, fue en eso momento en donde noto que la cualidad más grande que poseía era la convicción…

_"Estaba ida, le vi y pude notar la angustia"_

-¿Dónde la viste?

_"En su cubículo, después Gale la llamo, no me dirigió la palabra, su actitud era como la tuya cuando intentas conseguir la solución a un problema"_

-O el hundimiento completo hacia un problema en definitiva

_"Ve"_

-¿Cómo?

_"No seas cabezota. A veces, palabras de aliento es lo que hace falta, proporciónaselas, las necesita"_

-Tú eres mejor para ello que yo

_"Cierto, pero ella te escuchara mas a ti"_

El rubio conecto su mirada con la de su secretaria, esta termino de aprobar todos los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de su jefe asintiendo con su cabeza. Este agarro su celular y empezó a encaminar su paso hacia el cubículo de su empleada, últimamente se estaba permitiendo sentir más de las cosas que había experimentado antes, desde temor hasta preocupación, es un conocimiento vulgar que todo lo nuevo para un ser humano es suficiente material para sentir necesidad de descontrol en sí, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba en el rubio, ya no era él en toda su plenitud, había cambiado, no sabía si para bien o para mal, ya no era el mismo Peeta Mellark. Al llegar al cuadrado espacio perteneciente a Katniss, ella no se encontraba allí, miro hacia el escritorio y observo el carnet que le distinguía como una trabajadora de ese bufete, le tomo apretándole entre sus sudorosas manos, tensó su mandíbula…

-¿¡Se puede saber donde carajos esta Everdeen!?

Grito hacia sus empleados que se quedaron helados ante el alarido proporcionado por su jefe en el último segundo, nadie emitía un sonido

-Se retiro hace media hora Peeta –La delicada voz de Finnick respondió a su pregunta, este asintió de manera agradecida abandonado el lugar.

Caminando hacia la salida de la empresa, llamo al conserje para que le preparara su carro, por lo que justo al llegar al las calles de Wall Street, pudo observar su Aston martin DB5 vantage convertible color negro al lado de Arturo, su cuidador de confianza…

-¿Tan atrasado esta, señor Mellark? –Pregunto el viejo señor mientras le entregaba las llaves a su dueño

-No tienes idea de cuan rápido tengo que llegar a este lugar, muchas gracias Arturo, perfecto como siempre –Dijo al abrir la puerta

-Siempre a su orden

100km/h se encontraba en marcha el clásico automóvil de aquel rubio, en la cuidad de Manhattan esa velocidad es como ir a 220km/h en una autopista, zigzagueaba y aceleraba aún más, al llegar su destino, posiciono de manera errónea su vehículo, teniendo conocimiento de la gran multa que le iban a dejar por estacionarlo de esa manera, subió las escaleras del edificio ya conocido por él. Posicionado frente a la puerta, golpeo tres veces, luego sin dejar pasar un segundo 5 veces más, más fuerte con mas desesperación, la puerta se abrió bruscamente…

-Peeta –Este observo el maletín que tenía la morena en su mano

-¿Qué paso con la testigo? –Pregunto el rubio entrando en el apartamento, sin espera de un invitación

-Siéntete como en tu casa –Comento la morena sarcástica mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Qué paso con la testigo? –Volvió a pregunta Mellark

-Nada, nada paso con la testigo, no pude arreglarlo

-¿Así que por eso renunciaras? –Saco el carnet que identificaba a Katniss como trabajadora del Bufete y lo lanzo al piso, la fuerza de su lanzamiento fue directamente proporcional al enojo que internamente sentía por la mujer que estaba frente a el

-Era eso o que Gale me despidiera

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando Katniss?

-Esta tarde Gale me ha dejado bien claro que si no hago bien mi trabajo me despedirá, que si la cago en grande como ya lo he hecho, estaré fuera de la empresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Entonces, regresa a la casa de la testigo y convéncela de que testifique… de nuevo –Pronunciaba estas palabras como si ya el hubiese lidiado con esa situación

-Ya lo intente, no accederá, no hay manera

-Siempre hay una manera –Afirmaba con convencimiento Mellark

-¡Entonces porque no vas tú y lo arreglas! –El tono de voz de la morena era más alto que lo estandarizado en una conversación pacifica, se sentía al borde de la impotencia

-Porque tú la cagaste –Asevero Peeta con seriedad, cada palabra la pronunciaba con calma y control

-Oh, claro y a ti no te importa una mierda el cliente, lo olvidaba –Una risa sarcástica abandono los labios de Katniss

-No es mi trabajo

-Pero lo menos que puedes hacer, porque es tu trabajo, es ayudarme un poco en el caso y jugártela por mí para que Gale no me corte del programa de asociados

-¿Jugármela por ti? –Pregunto con indignación- Yo pongo mi trasero por ti en esta firma, pero puede ser el hecho de que tú tienes las agallas para entrar en esta empresa, pero no tienes el coraje para permanecer en ella cuando se pone rudo

-Eso no es cierto -Se defendía la morena

-¿Ah no? Tienes un pie afuera de la empresa desde que llegaste

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de ese maletín que llevas en la mano y que le habías encerrado en tu gaveta esta mañana –Señalo el objeto de cuero negro que la morena sostenía en su mano derecha- Sí, lo vi y sé lo que es, es tu plan de resguardo por si esto te sale mal, haciendo rápido dinero y regresando a la vida que ¡tú misma me dijiste que no querías regresar! Así que si quieres renunciar, ¡hazlo! pero que te quede claro que esto no es por Gale, ni tampoco es por mí, esto es porque tienes miedo de aceptar que tal vez no eres tan inteligente como crees que eres

Peeta le miro con decepción mientras Katniss negaba llena de impotencia, furia. El bajo la mirada y suspiro, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta…

-Si estas en la empresa por la mañana, al menos sabré que todavía tengo una aspirante a asociada

Y sin más que decir, ni tan siquiera voltear a verle, el rubio salió del apartamento, marcando su salida por el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Besazos!


End file.
